The New Jedi Knights
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: This is Story I- 3 of 8 of my Stargate SG1 & Star Wars Crossover story.
1. Chapter 1 Need Rest

**The New Jedi Knights**

[I am dedicating this story to my favorite niece and nephew, Emily and Ben Aaron. They are very special to me, even the title of this story "The New Jedi Knights" are in their honor. Emily and Ben, may the Force be with you.]

**Chapter 1: Need Rest**

The Death Star was destroyed, and Earth is safe once again. All that Sam and Brandon wanted was rest. They deserved it. In fact they were ordered to take a vacation and enjoy themselves.

Jack protested, "Every time we do something like that we end up having to save the planet once more. It is best that we simply get back to the same routine, whatever that is for a Jedi."

This time, Sam was upset with Jack's protesting. She sternly said to him, "Jack if we do not take a vacation, I am going to turn to the Dark-side just to kick your ass."

Jack looked like he got his feelings hurt and replied, "Since you put it that way, we will go."

Sam was so angry with Jack's trouble making she used the Force to empty a big cooler of ice water on Jack's head. He was soaked all over.

General Hammond smiled, "If only you could use the Force when I was in command of the SGC." Everyone there laughed including Jack.

Jack commented with a smile, "I surrender. We will go on vacation."

Sam smiled, "We will first take Jerry and Barbara to Yavin 4. Since Jerry is retired from teaching, they said they wanted to live there for the rest of their lives. I also want to stay there in that galaxy for several days. I want to confront my past there once and for all. I will then be able to be here on Earth fully and completely."

Corran and Luke were happy to hear that Sam will be making peace with her past, and wanted to get back to Earth where she belonged.

Luke said to both Sam and Jack, "You are welcome to stay as long as you want, and you will be allowed to visit at any time." They both thanked Luke for his hospitality and accepted his offer.

Sam distracted all the water on Jack and what was on the floor, and put it all back into the cooler. She looked sternly at Jack, "The next time I will not dry you off."

Jack asked Corran, "How did you get her to behave."

Corran answered carefully, "I did not. That is why I had the biggest grin when you married her Jack."

Sam gave both Corran and Jack a devilish smile.

* * *

Jedi Master Brandon Bowers was with his parents helping them pack to get ready to move to Yavin 4. "Mom and dad it seems that a curse has turned into a blessing." Brandon said to them with a smile.

Jerry replied, "We were going to sell the house and move somewhere else anyway. Thanks to Princess Leia it is not going to cost us anything to live on Yavin 4. We told her that we would pay something for it. She insisted that it is a gift in allowing her to be a part of our family."

Brandon's Holocron communication device went off. He answered it.

It was Sam that showed up. Brandon asked, "How are things with you?"

"I want to take a long vacation from what we have been through."

Brandon replied, "Same here. When you get here everything should be packed and ready to go."

Sam commented, "The reason for me calling you is that Jack and I are going to stay in that Galaxy for a while."

"You want me to stay here on Earth, so you and Jack can have time by yourselves?"

It was several minutes before she answered, "The reason for coming back, I need to face the horrors I been through for the very last time."

Brandon understood and replied, "You do that dear friend. I will be here when you get back."

Brandon smiled inwardly at his Master's courage. Jerry and Barbara heard all what she said. They too were happy for her.

Jerry said to his son, "Sam is a very good person. It was horrible that this happened to her, but I am happy that she is in our lives today. I wished she could have been able to be a Jedi Knight by a different route than she went through. Though, I wonder if she would be a Jedi Knight."

Brandon thought for a moment and replied, "I have wondered about that myself. It was meant for Sam to be a Jedi Knight. I was also meant to be one. Emily and Ben will become Jedi Knights. I do not believe in chances in life. Things happen as they do because it allows us to be what we are now."

Brandon's mother said, "So you are saying that it was meant for our house to be destroyed?"

"I do not think it works like that. You just stated that you were going to sell the house anyhow. Because of Sam being a Jedi Knight, you are going to live in a wonderful place. Before any of the Jedi knew about these Ubaids, we were sent to a galaxy far, far away. I cannot say if the house would be destroyed by these Ubaids if Sam and the others did not come into my life, but I can say that our lives are a lot better because of Sam."

Brandon's father stated with a smile, "Even though she might have saved our lives, we are happy that Sam is a big part of your life. Since you are our son, we have been blessed due to all that has to do with the Jedi Knights. Earth as a whole is better off with all that has happened. So many have traveled to other places throughout the universe due to the Stargate program is up and running on the surface."

When Sam and Jack arrived at the mansion, Sam said to Brandon, "Will you be alright by yourself here on Earth?"

Brandon smiled, "I will be alright if you do as you said you would do."

Sam promised. They both hugged each other.

Brandon said, "Master, I want to let you know how much you mean to me. If anything you deserve all the love and gratitude from all from Earth. It was you that allowed Luke, Leia, Han, and everyone from a galaxy far, far, away to come to Earth."

Sam smiled, "If I did not find you in Atlanta when I did, I wonder if all this would have come to pass. I did not blow up the Death Star my dear friend… it was you. That was for you to do. Do not cut yourself short of your actions. Yes, I trained you to be a Jedi, but you are your own person. Do not be afraid to follow the light from within yourself."

Brandon replied, "It seems that we are meant to be one with the Force because you were the one that found me in a very big city."

Sam commented, "You, your parents, and the others will always be part of my family. If it was not for all of you showing love towards me, I do not think that I could have the courage to let go as much as I have. Before I stay here on Earth for good, I want to confront those things that have been eating at me one last time."

Brandon and Sam hugged once again. Brandon whispered in her ear, "Take care, my Master."

Sam whispered back. "I will my Padawan."

After everything was packed and ready to go, they set off to the SGC, in the outskirts of the Arizona desert.

The new SGC was more than the Stargate. To help transport people and things, the new SGC has its own airport. It is a very large airport. It has to handle and hold all sorts of transport crafts that include airplanes, A-wings, B-wings, X-wings, Y-wings, the Millennium Falcon, and all the Tok'ra's ships and transports. With the size of the Arizona desert, everyone had plenty of room to store a good many ships and other aircrafts. From time to time the Asgards use the Arizona desert to land some of their ships.

The Alliance uses the Sahara Desert for most of their aircrafts. With 3,500,000 square miles of desert, they have a very large area to build star ports and buildings.

Earth had changed a great deal since the Jedi Knights had entered into their lives. Earth is not alone in the vastness of the universe. They are a part of it. To most of the people on Earth, the life they had before was like a distant dream. Now Earth is more than the sum of its parts. Earth is now a united people with wonders and possibilities beyond their hopes and dreams.

That is the major reason why they have fallen in love with their first two Jedi Knights. Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers had bridged Earth to these wonders that the Universe had to offer..

With the Tok'ra starting to become Jedi Knights once more, there will be more things that will bind Earth with it. With the Stargate being used as a universal means of transportation, more and more things will make Earth a very bright blue object in the universe.

* * *

Emily and Ben were at a Jedi Academy in Columbia, South Carolina. Sam did promise them that she was going to help train them both while their uncle is taking a well deserved vacation, but she told them that she wanted to finally resolve her demons from her past on Coruscant and elsewhere in that galaxy.

They completely understood, and they supported her courage in doing so. They have learned a great deal from Yoda and Jolinar, but they had much to learn of the living Force. Emily and Ben did make a vow to themselves that they would work hard, and do all they can to become Jedi Knights. They wanted to make their uncle proud of them as they were proud of him.

Emily is now 8 years old and Ben is 16 years old.

Mara was saying to Christi, "They sure have grown. I do not want to say how old I was then."

Christi laughed, "Got that right! I do enjoy seeing them grow up, and become Jedi one day. They were very excited when I saw them after you rescued them from that Death Star. They now can become Jedi like my brother."

They both stood there watching Emily and Ben in their training. They were in their lightsaber training on the laser droid. They were doing a lot better than most beginner Jedi Apprentices. Yoda and Jolinar have indeed taught them a great deal when they were on the Death Star.

As the two ladies were watching the new Jedi Apprentices, Luke called Mara on her comlink. "How are those two doing at the Academy?"

Mara answered, "They are doing great. Christi and I are watching them right now.

"I promised Sam while she is off putting her horrors to rest in our galaxy, I would help train those two until she and Jack returns."

Mara said excitingly, "I'm very happy that Sam is finally dealing with that part of her life. I take it that Brandon is going to stay here on Earth until then?"

"Yes, I talked with Sam before they all left."

Christi asked for the comlink, "Luke did my parents go with them?"

"Yes, they are going to live on Yavin 4. You and any of your family members can visit anytime you want."

Christi thanked him for the offer, and gave the comlink back to Mara.

Mara said, "I will be looking forward to seeing you when you arrive. Love you always Luke.

"I love you too, may the Force be with you." Mara turned off her comlink.

Ben and Emily sensed, by the Force, that their mother was troubled about something. They stopped their training, and went to her.

Ben asked, "Mom, are you alright?"

She smiled at both of them, "Yes I am. I just heard that Grammy and Dee are moving to Yavin 4." She sighed, "I just miss them already."

Emily and Ben gave their mother a big hug. "They will be happy there." Emily commented.

Chewbacca came through the Academy doors and growled. Emily answered him, "Yes Chewie we have been practicing. Mom has just found out that Grammy and Dee are moving to Yavin 4."

Chewie growled once more. Emily replied, "Yes, we all miss them, but as I told my mother, they will be happy there."

Chewie gave both Emily and Ben a hug. He told them, "I miss my family on my planet. That makes visiting them all the grander."

Emily translated what he said to Ben.

Mara said, "You two can go back to your training." After hugging their mother once more, they did.

Mara said to Christi, "Even though we Jedi are training Emily and Ben, I think that Brandon is the only one that can complete their training to become great Jedi Knights."

"Those two said the same thing. They cannot wait until their uncle is with them. They realize that their uncle needs his well-deserved rest, but they want him to be their trainers."

Mara smiled, "Brandon will do that. It will take time for them to learn the basic skills. Even with what they have learned already, they will still have to be trained like any other Jedi apprentices."

It was Han and Leia that entered the Jedi Academy door. "Hello Christi. How are you today?" Leia asked smiling.

She told her about her parents moving to Yavin 4, and how much she missed them.

Leia gave Christi a warm hug, "I know they are missing all of you, especially those two new Jedi apprentices of yours."

Chewie growled.

Han replied, "Great idea buddy!"

"Christi, Chewie here says that he could watch after those two if you want to go to Yavin 4. I could take you on the Falcon."

Christi looked at Chewbacca, "You would be willing to do that?"

Chewie nodded and said with Han translating, "It would be my honor to do so. Emily can understand me, so there should be no problem. If something does happen, I will get in touch with Brandon, your husband, or Han. They can then contact you if needed."

Christi smiled widely and gave Chewbacca a big hug. "Thank you. As you know they are good kids, and will not cause you any trouble."

Mara called the two over.

When they came back to them Christi said, "Chewbacca will be watching over you two while I am going to visit my parents on Yavin 4. Do what Chewie asks of you, and keep up with your Jedi training."

Christi then took her cell phone out of her purse, and called her husband. She told him, "Mom and dad are living on Yavin 4, and I want to visit them for a while." Christi also told him that Chewbacca will be watching after Ben and Emily.

Chip understood why she had to go to them, and was excited that Chewbacca was going to watch after them. Chewie and Chip had become great friends over the years. Chip had also learned to understand what Chewbacca was saying, so those two can communicate with each other without any problems. Christi said her farewells to her children, and went with Han.

As they entered the Millennium Falcon, Christi said, "Thank you both for helping me, so I can see my parents."

Han replied, "No problem. All of you are family to us. We would be there for any of you."

Han and Christi went to the Cockpit, and Han set the controls. He flipped the comlink switch on, "Thor this is Han Solo. Christi Aaron and I are set for Yavin 4."

Thor replied, "You have clearance to take off when ready."

Han took the Millennium Falcon into space, and pressed the buttons for the hyper drive to reach their destination.

* * *

For what Brandon has done for the planet Earth, everyone has given him not only the freedom to visit anywhere on Earth he wanted, but his trip would be at no cost to him. Since everyone was inviting him, Brandon wanted to show his respect by visiting the entire world. He went on a world cruise.

The ship's captain gave Master Jedi Brandon Bowers full victory honors, and a hero's welcome aboard his ship. Brandon was given the best passenger room on the ship. The captain himself gave Master Jedi Brandon Bowers a tour of his ship.

Brandon replied after the tour, "This ship is great. I am very much impressed. I know that I will enjoy every minute of my stay here."

Captain Fords said, "Thank you. If anything that you need or want, please do not hesitate to ask."

Brandon replied, "Thanks. I will let you know. For the moment I just want to kick my feet up and simply relax. Blowing up that Death Star was some doing. I just hope that they do not make another one."

Captain Fords commented, "Same here. I did like it on that planet, Tatooine."

Brandon said, "You can visit there anytime you want. The Asgards has made it possible for the SGC and the United States Government afford anyone to travel to anywhere. In fact my parents are going to live the rest of their lives on Yavin 4."

The captain said, "The SGC told us about that when we were brought back to Earth. I might visit that place again one day, but the sea is all that I want for now. You take your more than deserved rest. We will let you know when we make port."

Brandon thanked the captain for the tour, and his time.

The captain said seriously, "It is us that should be thanking your Master Jedi. We owe a great deal to you, you Master, and the team that was working with you."

Brandon replied with the utmost humility, "We all would do it again Captain. I hope and pray that time will never come, but the Jedi order is here to serve and protect the peace."

Captain Fords said, "We are here to serve you Master Jedi for what you have done for us. Please do not pass the opportunity for us to do that."

Brandon smiled, "I will not deprive any of you from your gratitude. Thank you."

They both departed their own way.

Brandon walked to where there were lounge chairs, and laid down on one. He closed his eyes to take some needed rest. As he allowed his body to lie there, he used the Force to adventure throughout the ship. He went everywhere except the private quarters. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

After dropping off Jerry and Barbara on Yavin 4, Jack, Sam, and her dearest friend, Dentralla went to Coruscant. Sam was visiting where she spent her time as a slave. With Jack and Dentralla at her side to watch after her, she was able to allow herself to release her emotions of those horrible years of slavery.

They were at the spice mines. It has been abandon for years. Sam fell on her knees and cried. Jack or Dentralla did not go to her. They knew that she needed to be alone on this one. Since this part of Coruscant was not a place for social visits, Jack and Dentralla did watch her back and theirs.

After Sam stopped crying, she got herself up and said, "Let's get the hell out of here. I do not want to be in this place again."

The three of them quietly left. With Jack's small ability to use the Force, he sensed danger approaching. He said to Sam and Dentralla, "I think we need to get on board our ship really quickly like.

Sam cleared her emotions, and she then sensed a disturbance in the Force. "Jack your right. The Dark-side is strong. I better. . ."

Before she has time to finish her sentence, six Goa'uld system lords came after them.

Before they attack them, Master Bratac, Teal'c and a few other Jaffa came to their rescue. Sam called out her lightsabers into both hands and the attack began. In a matter of minutes they all destroyed the Goa'uld system lords.

Master Bratac said "Follow us to our ship. We will talk there."

They did as he asked.

They did not say anything until they left the planet.

Master Bratac explained why he and Teal'c were there and why they were attacked by the Goa'uld. "Luke asked us to keep an eye out on you Sam. He told me that this Force told him of a possible attempt to separate you and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Jack commented, "It must be true Sam. Usually the Goa'uld has their goons do their dirty work."

Teal'c said, "This is true. It is lucky for all of you that we arrived at the nick of time."

Jack replied, "Please, do it often."

Sam said, "What is bothering me is that Jack and I felt the Dark-side presence before they came at us. I hope that they are not able to use the Force."

Jack replied calmly, "It might be that these Ubaids are using the Dark-side to aid the Goa'uld."

Master Bratac commented, "Whatever is going on, it is not good. If you are going to do any more in this galaxy, you need to do it very quickly and go back to Earth."

Sam told them why they are here in this galaxy in the first place.

Teal'c asked, "Let us take you to where ever you want to go. We have a hyper drive on our ship. You will have a better chance to get to Earth then fighting your way to Tatooine to get to the Stargate."

Sam agreed.

* * *

Emily and Ben were practicing on meditating on the Force. They were levitating things off the ground and seeing all around them. After Emily finished putting down the objects, she asked Luke, "Could it be possible for me to communicate with my uncle by the use of the Force."

"Yes you can. You have to do it. There is no trying."

She understood. She closed her eyes, and stretched out with her feelings. After a few moments, Emily saw that Brandon was on a large ship. He was lying down, but not sleeping. _** "Uncle Master Jedi Brandon. Can you hear me?"**_

_**Brandon replied, "Yes I can, Emily. It makes me happy that you are able to communicate with me through the Force. Great work!"**_

Ben too was able to talk with him by the Force. Brandon also congratulated him.

_**Brandon said to both of them, "Keep up with your training. There is no telling what these Ubaids are up to. You two might be the only ones that can help defeat them. I know that Yoda and Jolinar have taught you well. Please keep up with your training. I will be there to train you myself soon."**_

They both promised him that they would, and they left their uncle to his rest.

Emily and Ben looked at each other with giant smiles on their faces. They made their uncle proud of them. Knowing their conversations, Luke smiled with them.

Luke said, "Let's practice more on your lightsaber dueling skills."

The two immediately cleared the emotions of the recent event, so they could concentrate on their task at hand.

Using the Force Luke called Mara to help.

It took her just a few minutes for her to arrive. Mara smiled at them and said, "Are you ready Emily?"

Emily answered, "Yes I am Mara. Let's do it."

After a time in the dueling, Mara and Luke traded places while they were dueling. It was now Luke against Emily and Mara against Ben. After they finished, Mara said, "Great work guys. You two are getting better at it."

Luke said to both of them, "That is enough training for today. We will see you two and Chewbacca here first thing tomorrow morning."

Emily and Ben said their farewells, and left with Chewie.

* * *

Brandon opened his eyes and gave a big smile for what Emily and Ben have done with the Force. He got up and started to walk around the ship. He then suddenly saw a child playing on the railing. Moments later the child slipped off the railing, and started to fall in the ocean.

Brandon immediately used the Force to raise the child back on the ship to his parents. The mother thanked him for saving her son by saying, "Thank you Master Jedi for saving my son. I also thank you for our freedom by destroying that Death Star."

Brandon smiled, "It is my pleasure to do both for you." She gave him a big hug.

Brandon knew from that time forward everyone would come up to him and give their thanks for what he and the others have done for Earth. He simply gave out a warm smile. It did feel good to make a difference in others' lives. It was not an easy task, but it was worth it to see and hear everyone's thanks and gratitude.

Brandon decided to walk to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he got there, he waited for someone to seat him. The waiter politely asked who he was so he could address him by his name. Brandon replied, "Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

The waiter got excited and said, "Master Jedi Brandon Bowers." The whole cafeteria heard him. Brandon smiled inwardly.

The waiter said, "Please follow me Master Jedi, I will have you seated so you can have a view of the bow of the ship as she sails onward.

As Master Jedi Brandon Bowers follow the waiter, everyone stood up and clapped for his bravery and victory. Brandon gave them all a big smile. When the waiter presented a table for him, he too clapped for him. Brandon sat there quietly and respectfully for what they were giving him. The cook himself came out to Brandon's table.

After everyone sat back down, the cook offered to cook him the house special. Brandon smiled, "I would be delighted for you to do that, thank you"

"_If only my Master were here. She deserves this more than I do. If it was not for her that found me in Atlanta, Georgia in the first place, all of this would not be taking place." _Brandon knew just the same that Sam had to once and for all fight off her demons.

The cook came out with the most spectacular meal that Brandon had ever seen. The cook said, "Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, here is your meal."

Brandon smiled, "It looks great!" The cook was very pleased, and left him to eat his meal.


	2. Chapter 2 A Jedi on Vacation

**Chapter 2: A Jedi on Vacation**

After Brandon finished his meal he got up, and walked around a bit. He stopped to look onto the water. He thought about his parents living in a galaxy far, far away. He did not realize how much he missed them. He knew that they were happy there on Yavin 4. For so many years he always lived with his parents. Now they are in another galaxy far, far, away.

As he stood there, he cleared his mind and emotions about his parents being gone from Earth. He stretched out with the Force throughout the ship. There was more activity going on throughout the ship then it was earlier. He saw children playing with other children. He saw families doing things together. He also saw alien beings that were from that galaxy far, far, away on board.

A female interrupted him, "Are you alright? Just a moment ago you looked depressed."

She introduced herself as Mary Paterson.

"I was thinking about my parent not on Earth anymore. They are living on Yavin 4 now."

Mary asked, "Is that the place where the Jedi Knights live?"

Brandon smiled, "At least the ones from that galaxy, yes." Brandon paused, "I am sorry let me introduce myself. I am Brandon Bowers a Jedi Knight from Earth."

Mary smiled, "I thought I recognized you. I have seen you and that other Jedi lady doing a lot of shows and presentations. I also heard that you blew up that Death Star."

"Yes I did, but I did not do it alone. No Jedi Knight is ever alone. It takes a team to get something done.

"You look awful young to be a Jedi. You look like you are in your mid 30's."

Brandon smiled, "I am older than that. When I started in my training of a Jedi I was 36 years old. That was seven years ago. I will be 43 on November 22."

Mary said jokingly, "You are older than me. I am 38."

"Age does not mean a thing anymore. It is who you are, and what you think that counts."

"That is true. The thing is I have been thinking too much. I needed to get away from it all."

"Same here. Doing battle on that Death Star was a lot of work."

"I am glad it is over with, and I am back on Earth."

"Where did you go when you were evacuated?"

"Since that planet Tatooine was too hot for me, I asked to be sent to Endor. I loved those Ewoks.

"I never had been around them that much. My Master was training me really hard because I have a very strong ability to use the Force. She and the other Jedi Masters knew that I could be useful. Now I am on vacation. I am happy to be back on Earth. I hope that I do not have to leave this planet for a good long time."

"If they sent you to another world, you would go in a second. I was in the navy during the Iraq war. It is always great to be home, but I will be ready to get back into action when and if they called me."

"What was your rank?"

"I was a Major when I left, and I still am."

Brandon asked with a smile, "Why did you not tell me that you were a Major?"

"I am honored to be in the Navy, but I do not brag about it. The military is my job not my life. I am Mary Paterson and that is it."

Brandon said with certainty, "I am a Jedi and I always will. A great deal of my life has changed for the better because of it. I do not want to be like I had been before. I am honor bound to be a Jedi, and I will never stop being one."

"That is why you will jump to any planet for whatever reason. Yes, you would like to have your duties here on Earth, but since you have already been outside of Earth over a great period of time, it is logical that you might be needed off this planet again." Major Paterson paused, "I have a confession to make, I know a great deal about you. Under the authority of the President of the United States, I have been assigned to you."

Brandon asked with concern, "For what reason?"

"The Jedi Council has been concern about the Ubaids trying to separate you from your Master. I have been told that Master Bratac and Teal'c are with her right now. I do not know what is going on with them, so I cannot say anymore than that."

Brandon thought for a moment. "This does not make sense. If we were in danger, why hold information from me?"

"You are supposed to be on vacation. This problem might not even happen."

Brandon stated with concern, "I do not think so. If that was the case, then Master Bratac and Teal'c would not be with Sam and Jack right now."

Brandon called his Holocron communication device to his hand, and called for Luke. In a few minutes Luke appeared.

"Luke I am with Major Mary Paterson from the Navy. She told me everything. I am concern about Sam's safety. Have you heard from any of them?"

"Yes I have. Master Bratac said that they were attacked by system Lords, but they are alright now. Sam wanted me to tell you to stay on your vacation. They will be back on Earth in a few days. She will meet up with you soon."

Brandon protested, "Hearing what has been said, keeps me from being on vacation."

Luke replied calmly, "I know that you are concern about Sam. I am too. That is why I ordered her to contact me on a regular basis. If they can fight off these system Lords, then I do not think that they will be after them anytime soon."

Brandon commented, "It is amazing that they did not get their goons to attack Sam."

Luke chuckled, "Jack was stating the same thing."

"Luke, please keep me posted on anything that changes with them no matter what it is about."

"I will do that Brandon. Sam said to me that the SG-1 team was constantly in this type of a mess with the Goa'uld."

"I hope it is that simple for them. Thanks Luke, Brandon out."

Brandon asked Major Mary Paterson, "What about my parents? Are they safe on Yavin 4?"

Mary smiled, "I was told that they were informed about this. Your parents still insisted that they will remain on Yavin 4. I have also been told that Han and your sister are with them. They are all safe."

Brandon's Holocron communication device went off.

It was Ben. Brandon said cheerfully, "Hello there. How are you?"

"Emily and I are doing fine. Mother sent a message to us just a few moments ago. She wanted me to tell you not to worry about them on Yavin 4. Uncle, I know that you are concerned about Sam. So are we all, but have faith in her abilities."

Brandon felt more relaxed, "Thanks Ben. I will concentrate more on my vacation. All of this just took me off guard. There is a better chance of them getting hit by a stray comet then being attacked by the Goa'uld or anyone else in the next few days."

"Emily and I love you always. We do not want anything to happen to either you or Sam. I have to get back to my training. May the Force be with you."

Brandon smiled, "May the Force be with you too."

* * *

In a galaxy far, far, away, Master Bratac asked Sam, "How many more places do you want to attend to?"

Sam answered, "One more. It is where I was bought by Telk and Terrell. This place is now controlled by the Alliance. I want to confront my past there. The place we are going to is part of the star system called Cyax. It used to be controlled by the Huts. That is why many were bought and sold there."

She was about to cry over her memories of the long ago time. Jack seeing her emotions swell up he gave her a big hug. So did the others. Sam just put her face unto Jack's chest and cried.

Master Bratac quietly went to monitor the controls of the ship while Teal'c, Jack and Dentralla staid with Sam.

Dentralla growled at Sam.

She stopped crying and said, "Thanks for asking, but I will share my thoughts to all of you after I confront this place for the last time."

They all kept silent until they arrived.

A few hours later Master Bratac came to them and said to Sam, "We have arrived. I did a scanned of the area, and I did not find any Goa'uld. Jack do you sense any presence of this Dark-side?"

Jack closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force for several minutes just to make sure. He opened his eyes and said, "I am not as strong as Sam with the Force, but I did not sense any danger, but I will keep my antennas up on full."

Sam said to him jokingly, "I did not know you ever had antennas."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to tell you and all, but. . ."

They all looked a Jack as acting typical.

They exited the ship and followed Sam to where she wanted to go. After a short walk, Sam saw the building that she was sold from. She nearly collapsed on the ground. It was Dentralla that kept her from falling. Sam got control of her emotions, and stood up once more. She thanked Dentralla for helping her.

She gathered the courage to enter the place. She held her emotions in check until she forced herself to recall every memory of what happen to her.

To Jack and the others it took somewhere between 5 to 10 minutes, but to Sam it was several life times.

Sam fell to the ground and screamed as loud as she could. During this time no one bothered her. They knew that she had to get this finally out of her system.

Later she finally stopped screaming, they let her lay there for a few minutes before Jack asked Dentralla to carry her to the ship.

After they were all on board, Jack asked Master Bratac to set a course for Earth.

Sam would meet Brandon in a few days. She needed to rest before Jack would let her leave his sight.

With the hyper drive it took them a day and a half to reach Earth. When they got there Jack carried Sam to their car and drove home. Both Dentralla and Jack stood up all night with her until she woke up the next morning.

Once morning came at last, it was Jack that saw her wake up. Jack shook Dentralla to let her know that Sam is up.

Jack look at Sam and asked, "How do you feel?"

Sam smiled, "I am myself again. I am home."

The next day, Jack, Dentralla, and Sam got full uninterrupted rest.

Around 8:45 AM the next day, there was a knock on their door. It was Dentralla that answered the door.

Jack wanted her to do it just in case it was someone trying to sell them something. It was Master Bratac and Teal'c.

Master Bratac asked Dentralla, "How is she?"

Dentralla knew that they could not understand her, so she nodded and pointed towards the living room.

They found her watching the Simpsons with Jack. Actually they were recordings of the Simpsons. The makers of the Simpsons gave Jack all the shows on DVD.

Teal'c said, "Excuse us for interrupting you spending time with one another. We came over to see how you are doing."

Sam waved her hand in the air to use the Force to pause the show that Jack and her was watching, and used the Force to turn off the television set.

She smiled and said, "Thank you for coming. Please both of you take a seat."

Dentralla growled at Sam. Sam looked at her and said, "Yes, I am up to telling you about what had happen to me.

Teal'c told Sam, "We are honored that you will share this part of your life with us, but please do not. . ."

She interrupted him by saying, "You all are my dear friends. I want to tell you all. I might still cry over it, but not like I have been. I will tell Brandon the same thing when I see him."

Sam closed her eyes for just a few moments just to gather her thoughts. She told it completely without leaving out any details. This is what she said to them:

"You all know that I was taken by my captors through the Stargate. I did not tell you this part of what happened. I was brought to Cyax to be put on a display to be sold to whoever wanted to buy me. I was not the only one there."

"A lot of the females there were treated worse than in a whore house. Most of the females were completely naked. Do not think that the ones that had their clothes on were the lucky ones. I use the word female. Not one female was treated as a woman. Words hurt more than any action can do to someone. They called me names and treated me like trash that would make a prostitute think she was the Queen of England."

"It was Telk that first bought me. He hovered over me like he would rape me right then and there. He did not. When I was his and his alone, it was a lot worse than rape. If only it was that. Do not get me wrong he did not touch me. What he did give me was pain beyond anything that I could have gone through with the Goa'uld. I was with Telk for a few months. I guess he got tired of me, and took me back to Cyax."

"I was then sold to Terrell. In the treatment there was not much difference in Terrell to Telk other than I suppose Telk would have let me ware that same outfit all the time if that much. Terrell gave me better clothes." Sam did cry a little, but this time she did not try to hide it from her friends or herself.

She continued, "I was about to be put into prostitution if it was not for ten slaves died in the spice mines. It nearly destroyed me when I realized that it took these slaves that died in order to keep me from being a prostitute. I sure did not want to spend the rest of my life as a prostitute, but the guilt that haunted me was what really hurt me. I know that they did not die just for me, but just the same I felt guilty over it."

"The fun with Terrell did not end with the mines. Terrell wanted to humiliate me more by acting like I was his favorite pet, and then some time after he treated me like I was the worse slave he had. He belittled me worse than I could ever imagine. After a week or so he would praise me, and tell me that all that bad treatment was a mistake."

"At first I did not believe him, but how I was being treated, I gave in. He realized this, and he then put those collars that I told you about. He said if I walked out on him I would die, and so would everyone else. From that time on I was never given the good little slave/bad little slave treatment any more. He did allow me go places and do things outside the mines, but that was it."

"It was keeping everyone alive in the mines, a little bit longer, that kept me going. It was my way to fight. It kept me sane. I did not want anyone to die on my account even though they did anyway. For the longest I felt like I was responsible for their deaths." Sam cried for a few minutes. She calmed herself and wanted to continue spite Teal'c and Master Bratac jesters. She smile at them and said, "I want to finish this, please?"

They let her continue.

"When SG1 finally came to me, I felt a rush of so much pain. I was happy to see you guys, but I was angry that you did not come when I was turning into a prime ape in that dark dismal cell." Sam looked straight at Jack. I scream for you to come to me, but you did not."

Jack sat closer to her, and put his arms around her. Jack said gently, "I am here for you now Sam."

Sam just cried. Sam said in a crying voice, "Oh Jack. I know you are with me now. It is scaring me right now just remembering that one moment."

Jack said, "Let it out. There is no reason to fear about that part of your life anymore."

After Sam finished her story everyone was silent. Dentralla growled. Sam did not repeat what she said because it was not polite to repeat it. Sam did agree to what Dentralla said.

They all gave Sam a supportive hug, and told her that they would always be there for her, by not allowing this sort of thing to happen again. Dentralla promised that she would not be treated like this again as long as she was with her. Sam gave them a great big hug, and her thanks.

* * *

The passenger cruise that Brandon was on made port in France, the ship would be there for a week.

Sam told Brandon she would meet him in Paris, France, and tell him about what has been happening with her the past few days.

They finally meet one another. Sam told him all what did happen and what she told everyone. Brandon gave her a great hug and said, "I am glad it is all over for you Master. Please talk with me. You are part of my family."

"You are a part of Jack and my family also. I will talk with Jack and you about anything like this. I really wanted to tell everyone about all of it at first, but I was beyond hurt, and it was beyond anything that I have ever been through."

Brandon smiled, "It is in the history books, and you are now the Sam O'Neill that we all know and love."

Sam gave a great smile, "Yes, I am me again. The person that you have never seen before, but I am myself."

"I am not complaining. I am very happy that you are free from that period of your life. I know you asked me not to call you Master, but I have called you that in my heart each and every time. You mean so much to me.

Sam smiled, "I felt the same way about you my dear friend. That is why I did not want you to call me Master when I was training you. I wanted you to have the freedom of being yourself as you constantly learn what I was teaching you."

"I called Corran Master from the start. Since that moment I was screaming for Jack in that dark dismal cell, I thought my past life was dead. Calling Corran Master was my way of starting a new life. When Jack and the others finally came through the Stargate, I was dearly afraid of losing that life I had with my Master. I was very happy to see them, but hurt because I was very afraid that I would lose all that I had worked for in this new life."

Brandon smiled, "I am happy you did not lose that life, and very happy you gained back your old one."

"I know I can rightfully say I am in two worlds. Both of them are strong, and will give strength to the other when needed. If it was not for you in my life, I might not have them as I do now."

"I simply allowed you to see the light you had in you all along. Whoever took you saw something very powerful in you. Without you realizing it, you have saved my life. In the time I was going to school, I did not have one job interview. I have the knowledge that the school taught me, but I was not getting anywhere with it."

"For all that you did for me in training me to be a Jedi Knight had sparked wonders that I could not even come to understand. Even under your suffering of what you been through, you lighten up my life beyond anything that could ever happen to me. What you have seen in from me these past seven years is a small reflection of who you truly are inside."

"I saw the true you all along. I now see your true self free like a phoenix. Now you can soar with the massive wings that will carry you further than you have ever been in your life."

Sam just looked at him. She remembered when Brandon made her believe that the Jedi Council would make him a Jedi right from the start. Sam smiled. "You kind sweet person, I am very, very happy that I found you."

Brandon smiled warmly, "I think we found each other. You help me from my prison, and I did the same for you. I am very honored to see the real you come out to the surface from the dark abyss of your soul from what you been through."

"I am me once again, and this me is very hungry. Let's eat."

"I made reservations for us at the best restaurant in Paris.

When they got there, they were introduced by the waiter.

He asked Brandon in French, "Do you have a reservation?" Using the Force in hearing what he said Brandon replied, "Yes we do. I am Master Jedi Brandon Bowers and this is my Master, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill."

The waiter got excited. "Please wait one moment." He left them, and came back with another person. That other person stated he was the owner of the restaurant. "I am honored to have you both here. I insist that your dinner with us this day be on the house."

Sam replied, "Thank you for your offer. We graciously accept."

The waiter then seated both of them to the finest table.

The waiter said, "Someone will be with you shortly.

While they were waiting Brandon asked Sam, "When did you learn to speak French?

"I learned it when I was a cadet in the Air Force. Where did you learn to speak French?"

Brandon looked at her wide eyed. He smiled, "Smarty pants Jedi."

They both smiled at each other.

Just under 20 minutes, they came out with their food. They gave great compliments of how the food looked. The waiter thanked them, and let them eat in peace. As they were eating, Brandon asked Sam, "What are Jack and Dentralla doing?"

"They are working with the SGC on an off world assignment. Dentralla needed to get out doors, and Jack did not just wanted to sit around and mope, so he talked with General Davis if they could help. General Davis at first stated that they should be on vacation. You know Jack, he is not the one to give in, and so General Davis gave him a very small assignment which is mostly watching after Dentralla.

Brandon asked jokingly, "You sure it is not the other way around is it?"

Sam smiled, "For Dentralla it might be."

Brandon looked a little more serious. "As long as you are with me, I will protect you as if I were a Wookie. If we are together, no one can separate us."

Sam replied, "We are on Earth. The Asgards have been keeping watch on anyone that comes, or goes from Earth either by ship or by the Stargate."

To change the subject, Brandon commented, "I am very pleased to hear that Captain Fords allow you to be a passenger on board his ship, on short notice."

Sam said smiling, "We have a whole week to visit Paris."

Brandon replied, "One day we need to take Mara and Leia to this place. It is nothing like it in the universe."

"I totally agree. The SG-1 has been to many worlds. We have seen beauty far and wide, but they do not have, the Louvre, nor do they have the Mona Lisa."

Brandon smiled, "Since you are having a late start on your vacation, I will let you choose where we go next."

Sam thought for a moment. "We have a week. That does not give us that much time to visit like I would want. We can just browse the town, and then we can end up in the Louvre. Then we can browse the town some more before we take sail on this cruise ship."

After they finished eating, they both thanked the owner for his hospitality, and for the scrumptious food.

They departed to toured Paris. Several of the citizens recognized them as Jedi Knights, and thanked them both for what they did.

Before reaching their destination to the Louvre, they had helped the French Police capture a few thieves. News traveled very fast in Paris that day. When they got to the Louvre, the press was already there.

Brandon commented quietly to Sam, "I do not think the Force could do a better job than the press in figuring out how they knew we were going to be here."

Sam replied in a whisper, "We might need to ask them. It would be a great Jedi Training technique."

The two Jedi enjoyed answering the press' questions on the skills they had used on helping capture the thieves.

Brandon stated in French, "As you have been told many times by all Jedi Knights, we are here to serve and protect the peace. My Master and I are on vacation from the attack on the Death Star. We decided to visit our own home planet."

Sam smiled, "We have enjoyed our visit here in Paris. As a little girl I always wanted to visit here. I hope one day to come here again with my husband. He is with a dear friend of mind, a Wookie named Dentralla."

A press woman asked politely, "Why are they not here?"

Sam answered, "Wookies need to spend time in nature from time to time. It is their natural habitat."

The same press woman said, "We hope your stay will be one to remember."

Sam said, "Thank you it has been already. We will be here for a week. Our Cruise ship will be taking off after that."

The press packed their stuff and left them.

Brandon smiled, "Ready to adventure in the Louvre little girl?"

Sam smiled and answered, "Yes I am. Let's explore."


	3. Chapter 3 Vacation Interrupted

**Chapter 3: Vacation Interrupted**

Sam and Brandon entered the Louvre. It was beyond all that they have ever seen. They both have seen art from different worlds. The art here in this place puts it all to shame. The Louvre is an art work in itself. How they set up all that was on display was breath taking. The paintings and so on were not just on display, but it was presented with great care and full of meaning.

Brandon said in awe, "It like we came to another planet. It is amazing the world we left is full of crime and disarray. Here it is very peaceful and tranquil. Luke, Leia, and the others need to see this place."

As they both were looking at the different artwork they noticed a large statue of themselves standing in the middle of the main hall near the main entrance. It was a replica of the statue that was on the planet Tatooine of them. The sign was different.

This sign stated, "This statue is here in the Louvre to show homage to the two Earthly Jedi Knights, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. Our thanks go out to them for saving not only every living thing on Earth, but the treasures that goes with it."

The crowd was starting to realize it was them. Everyone gave them a standing ovation and their gratitude. Sam and Brandon smiled. Then they drew out there lightsabers and posed just as the statue.

They both said, "All for one and one for all." The crowd loved it.

As the two Jedi walked throughout the Louvre, they were enjoying chatting with the other guest. This was indeed the best part of their vacation.

Once they took the time to visit, Brandon asked Sam, "Well little girl, what do you think of this place."

Sam gave him a very large grin, "I am very excited in being a Jedi, and a citizen from Earth. It is great to be back home… for good."

* * *

As Emily was meditating with the Force at the Jedi Academy, she realized danger for her family and friends on Yavin 4. The things floating in the air suddenly crashed on the ground.

Mara saw that Emily was distressed and asked her, "What is wrong?"

Emily answered with worry in her voice, "I sense danger in the Force. It had to do with my family on Yavin 4."

Mara closed her eyes to see what she could come up with the Force about this matter. Mara replied, "I see the danger also. Emily you need to contact Brandon and tell him about this. Tell him that we will bring The Peacemaker, and meet them in Paris, France."

Emily used the Force to call her Holocron communication device to get in touch with her uncle, while Mara went off to find Luke.

When Brandon answered, Emily told him about what the Force has told her. Emily continued, "Mara has used the Force on this matter, and has instructed me to contact you and Sam. We will pick you up in Paris, France with The Peacemaker."

Brandon said to Emily, "Sam and I are feeling the same thing, Brandon out."

He looked at Sam, "You better get in touch with the SGC so they can contact Jack and Dentralla. They can take the Stargate to Tatooine, and then a ship to our family. If we get into trouble while we are there, those two can be our backup."

Sam agreed, and contacted the SGC on her Holocron Communication Device. When Sam contacted the SGC, Jack and Dentralla were already there.

Jack said to her, "I felt a little tremor in the Force. I was about to contact you."

Sam told Jack about what Brandon suggested, and Jack fully agreed to his plan.

Jack devoted, "We will be their ASAP. Be careful you two. You are the ones that they are after."

"We are aware of that. This time Brandon and I will stay together no matter what. See you soon my love."

Sam looked at Brandon, "There goes our vacation. I hope that this is not going to be as bad as it looks."

Brandon smiled, "Same here Sam. I have thought this vacation thing was over when you were attacked on Coruscant."

Sam smiled, "Jack was telling us this very thing before we took your parents to Yavin 4. Just about every time we went on vacation when we were a part of the SGC, we ended up being pulled out of it for some reason or the other."

Brandon replied, "One day all of us will have a complete and uninterrupted vacation."

"When we finally defeat the Ubaids and the Goa'uld, then I want a completely interrupted vacation."

Brandon said seriously, "I think our problems are with the Goa'uld and not the Ubaids."

Sam asked, "What makes you think that?"

"When we were on that Death Star, the only thing we saw was storm troopers and Goa'uld. We did not see anyone else. The Ubaids might be the symbiotes.

As they walked out of the Louvre Sam hit her hand with her fist. "It has to be it! Remember Yoda told you that these Ubaids are no more. The only way a symbiote can survive that many years if it was put in a stasis. Many years ago a Goa'uld was found in an ancient sealed up vase. Daniel's friend was turned into a Goa'uld by that symbiote."

As they both were walking to find a large clearing area for The Peacemaker to land on, Brandon stated, "It makes since now how I was able to see that it was the Goa'uld that was going to attack Earth."

"It was a great distraction, so they could kidnap the children."

Brandon stated worryingly, "I hope Emily and Ben are well trained at this time. They might be after those two again."

Sam smiled, "They will be fine. They have learned a great deal from Yoda and Jolinar. They also have faith and love for you. They will not easily be tempted by the Dark-side."

Brandon and Sam found a perfect clearing for The Peacemaker to land on. They waited just 20 minutes before it landed.

Sam said jokingly, "What took you so long?"

Corran said, "We decided to stop for a bite to eat."

Brandon asked, "Did you get us anything?"

Mirax replied, "We did, but Corran ate it."

They all laughed.

Sam and Brandon greeted Emily and Ben. "I am very proud of you two for contacting me the other day by the Force. You have learned a great deal of the Force. Just the same be mindful of the Dark-side. I do not want to lose you two."

Both Emily and Ben said, "We will not be taken in by the Dark-side of the Force. We want to make you proud of us."

Brandon smile widely at them, "You have already done so."

He looked at Emily and called her by his favorite name, "Toady frog." He has been calling her that since she was born. He looked at Ben and called him, "Turkey." He has been calling him that at since he was very young.

The three of them hugged each other.

Emily and Ben looked at Sam and hugged her.

Sam smiled, "Thanks for the hug."

Ben said, "We both wanted to hug you for your bravery in finally putting your past in what Brandon calls 'Putting it in the history books.'"

Sam smiled at him, "It is in the history books, and it will stay there forever."

Corran said, "I am very happy to hear that from you."

She told everyone there what she told Master Bratac and Teal'c.

Emily said, "We all will be there for you if they try that again."

Sam replied to Emily, "Thank you very much. I can assure all of you that I will make sure that no one will do that to me or anyone else, and that includes you and Ben."

Brandon commented, "As you know that Sam and Jack was attacked by Goa'uld system lords. They might be after any of us in order to separate Sam and myself. They have kidnapped you two and the Solo's children once already. They could do it again."

Ben replied, "We will be ready for them this time. The Solo's children have learned a great deal more of the Force since then."

Luke smiled, "That is very true, but they still can do harm to any of us. Mind what you have learned. Even the best of Jedi can make mistakes. Sam could have died on the Death Star from that lightening attack. Anyone can be corrupted or be killed."

Both Emily and Ben understood what Luke was telling them. They also promised that they will stand their ground and not be tempted by the Dark-side or anything else. Brandon said, "I am sure that you can do this, but be very careful just the same."

After that was all said and done, Brandon told all of them what Sam and himself have been talking about before they landed.

Luke stated, "It does make sense."

Brandon said, "In the back of my mind, I have always thought it was the Goa'uld that destroyed my parents' home. A new enemy would not know so much about me or my family so quickly. The Goa'uld could be the only ones that could be able to spy with such accuracy."

Sam commented, "We could never find out how they could have done so much damage."

Corran stated, "What does that have to do with it? They are a lot of things that cannot be explained, even on Earth, but they exist. They were not caused by the Goa'uld or any other space aliens. They happened because they did."

Sam said, "I better get to the cockpit, and get us to Yavin 4."

Luke followed her as her co-pilot.

Brandon closed his eyes to see if anything new was happening on Yavin 4. He did not, and he was happy for it.

Emily or Ben did not hide their concerns for their family. Brandon gave them a big support hug, and reassured them that they will do everything to protect them.

Brandon said, "Everyone here has great love for them."

Mara said, "All of you are our family not just because you three are Jedi, but we have great love for all of you."

* * *

The entire family was sitting in their home. The entire moon was heavily hit. The strangest thing was that they only attacked from the sky. Since the Alliance was mainly on Coruscant and Earth, there was no one to defend any of them.

Christi said to Han, "I hope that one of the Jedi gets something from the Force on our attack here. Since the Goa'uld ships are blocking all communication down here, we need help."

Han replied, "What concerns me is why they have not brought their forces down here on the ground. From what Jack has told me about these guys, they should have had thousands of soldiers down here."

Christi commented, "You mean that all of this could be a calling card to bring Sam, my brother, and the other Jedi here?"

Han replied, "It looks like it, but I do not know. They could also be keeping the Jedi here on Yavin 4 isolated from the events that has occurred. Divide and conquer."

Christi stated, "Whatever the reason, it is not good for us."

Jerry said to them both, "It has been a week and a half since they attacked. They have been quiet since then. From the scanner readings, no ships are out there orbiting the planet."

Chewbacca growled. Han said, "Chewie said that they know that the Stargate is not here on the planet."

Barbara asked, "Was the Stargate here at one time?"

Han answered, "No it was not. Sam founded it on Dagobah. SG1 entered our galaxy on that swamp planet. The Jedi moved to Coruscant for better security. Before SG1 entered through that Stargate, some of the remaining Empire fleet attacked us there.

After a few hours, The Peacemaker went out of hyper space near Yavin 4. Sam turned on the view screen to see what was out there. The only thing that she saw put her in horror. She called Luke and Corran to the cockpit.

When they both came in, they saw what Sam had seen.

What was on the screen was a moon that been seriously attacked.

Sam said to them, "I have done a sweep around and near Yavin 4. There is no one around. Whoever did this is now long gone. I could not even find a signature trace of the ship or ships that could have done this."

Luke asked Sam, "Did you do a life reading scan."

"Yes I did. Since I do not know how many were alive on the planet before the attack, I cannot say how many were killed, but they are less than 50 percent then they were before I brought all of you to visit Earth."

Corran told her, "Land near as you can to the Bowers' new home."

Sam plotted the course in the ship's computer. It took just a few minutes to land.

When they got there and exited the ship, everyone was there to greet them. Emily and Ben was first to hug their mother and grandparents. Everyone else followed suit.

Sam asked, "What happen here? We saw the destruction of the place from above."

Han told them about the attack that the Goa'uld has done a week and a half ago.

Sam closed her eyes and stretched out with the Force. Moments later, she opened her eyes and said, "I do not see any danger on Tatooine."

Barbara asked, "What do you think is going to happen there?"

"Jack and Dentralla are going through the Stargate to Tatooine. I was just concerned of their safety."

Jerry asked, "When are they expected to be here?"

Brandon answered, "Not sure. They were going to be our back up if we came across any trouble."

Mara asked, "Have any of you tried communicating lately?"

Han answered, "No we have not. Did you see anything that could be blocking transmission?"

Sam stated, "I did not. I will see if I can contact Jack."

She ran quickly to the cockpit. When she just entered, it was her that was getting hailed. Through the Force, she realized it was Jack.

After turning on the com, Sam said, "I am so happy it is you Jack. Sam smiled a big one. But it went away just a quickly. "Jack I have bad news. Yavin 4 has been hit very badly. The Bowers' and the rest of the family are safe, but over half that was on this moon are dead."

Jack was quiet for a short time. He said solemnly, "We will be there in 45 minutes." Sam asked Jack to be careful.

Sam came out of her ship and told everyone that Jack contacted her, and the both of them are planning to be here in less than an hour.

Brandon stated, "Mom and dad when Jack and Dentralla gets here, I want you off this moon for the time being." Sam and the others agreed.

Mara stated, "It will take a very long time to repair the damage. I think Yavin 4 will be unoccupied for a very long time.

Brandon continued, "Han has the Millennium Falcon survive the attack"

Han said, "Yes with a few repairs. She should be ready in a few days."

Mara said, "Since we are here, we can help you."

Han replied with a smile, "In that case the Falcon should be ready in several hours."

Brandon asked Sam, "Once we leave here, will The Peacemaker be able to stand an attack from the Goa'uld?"

Sam thought for a second and replied, "No it will not. Han. . ."

Han answered her question before she asked it, "Yes the Falcon can carry everyone. Once we make a few repairs. The Falcon was not hit that badly, but it was hit a few times. Han, Chewie, and the other went to work on the Falcon while Sam and Brandon waited for Jack and Dentralla.

Brandon stated, "I hate it that you have to leave your ship here. It looks like you are not yet away from this galaxy."

Sam said sadly, "Never know, it might be best for me to leave my ship here."

"This ship was yours after Luke rescued you, yes?"

Sam smiled, "I didn't get this ship before. Terrell let me roam the city with a very short leash. I do not think giving me a ship would be on his mind."

Brandon said jokingly, "I do not see Terrell as a generous individual."

Sam said dryly, "No he was not that at all."

"If it would be simple if Terrell was the one we are dealing with instead of the Goa'uld. That way everyone here could kick his ass, and you can sit with a coke and popcorn in your hands watching."

Sam smiled, "Terrell is rotting in a very secure prison. Mara beautifully kicked his sorry ass when she helped rescued me from the spice mines."

Brandon smiled back, "Sweet. Too bad there is no recording of it."

Sam sighed, "I thought that at first, but I am just happy he cannot treat others as he did all of us."

Brandon asked about Telk.

"One day at a bar here on Yavin 4, he came in when Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c where here. The coward had guards with him. They used their Zat guns to stun the guards, so I could pay my respects to the fat bastard. I was so close in killing Telk."

"What stopped you?"

Sam answered as she looked at the ground, "I am a type of a person that would protect the underdog at all cost. I thought of all the ones he hurt and killed. I could not allow him to die just for what he did to me. He had to suffer for all that he has done."

Brandon smiled, "You and I are very much alike. That is another reason that we are meant to be one with the Force. I am not surprised we became Earth's first two Jedi Knights. There must be something very special in that, or these Goa'uld would not want us separated so profoundly."

They both just leaned against The Peacemaker, and continued chatting until Jack and Dentralla arrived.

When they arrived, Sam gave Jack and Dentralla a great hug. Sam told them that Han needed all the help he can get on the repairs on the Falcon. The four of them went to where the Falcon was and help them with the repairs.

In a few hours they all had the Millennium Falcon fixed and ready. Han said, "Thank you all for the help. The ship should run better than it has in years."

Chewbacca growled. Jack, Sam, Brandon, and Emily had to press their lip hard to keep from laughing at what Chewbacca had said.

Han looked angrily at Chewbacca, "Laugh it up fuss ball!" Han marched to the cockpit.

Luke asked, "What did Chewbacca say?"

Sam answered, "You have not flown into space yet."

They all laughed quietly.

Christi went to Han, "Let's go home, and get away from this place. I do not want to see Yavin 4 for a long time after what happen."

Han smiled, "No arguments from me."

Chewie came in the cockpit. Han looked at him, "Ready to get out of here pal?" Chewie growled.

The Millennium Falcon raised in the air enough to take off into the sky, and out of the planet's atmosphere. Han set a course towards Earth. He first checked to see if any Goa'uld ships or any other that could be a threat. He did not find any, so Han turned on the Hyper Drive and headed towards Earth."


	4. Chapter 4 Home to Stay

**Chapter 4: Home to Stay**

When the Millennium Falcon came to Earth, Han landed the ship in the front yard of the mansion. Leia and her children were waiting for them and greeted them.

Leia said to Jerry and Barbara, "I am very happy that none of you were hurt or killed in the attack. I have talked with the President about what happen. He told me that you two or anyone of your family members can stay here as long as you want."

Jerry commented, "This place is very nice indeed, but I do not want to stay any longer then we need to. It is nothing like calling a place your own."

Leia completely understood. She walked with them into the mansion and helped them unpack.

As they were unpacking Brandon quietly called Luke and Sam outside to talk about his parents safety.

"I am concerned that the Goa'uld will try to attack my parents here on Earth. If they can destroy my parents' home, they can attack again. I realize that the Asgards has a security blanket around Earth, but the Jedi had their security over Yavin 4. The Goa'uld went through it like a knife through butter. If the Goa'uld wants to get through, they will."

Luke replied calmly, "The attack on Yavin 4 was not to just attack your parents, but to attack the Jedi Knights. Since the Death Star has been destroyed, I think the Goa'uld will concentrate on their revenge on the Jedi. Earth had nothing to do with the destruction of this Death Star. The Goa'uld will be after all Jedi, namely you two."

Sam commented, "Luke is right. Your parents are safe here on Earth. If the Goa'uld wanted to kill your parents, then they would have been dead along with the others. The Goa'uld usually brings down thousands of troops on the ground after attacking a planet from the sky. They did not do it this time. That part is what concerns me more than anything."

Jack came in on the conversation. He stated to all of them, "I have just finished talking with General Davis on this matter. He has talked with the Asgards. General Davis and I do not believe that the Goa'uld will attack Earth, but it does not hurt to keep an eye out."

Brandon asked, "Has General Davis talked with the Tok'ra? The Goa'uld could be after them as we speak."

Jack nodded, "He did contact them as well. Jacob replied that they have not seen any activity from the Goa'uld. General Davis is getting all the SG teams to investigate on the Goa'uld activities."

Sam asked, "How is Daniel doing with educating the Tok'ra on their Jedi past?"

Before Jack could answer, Sam's comlink went off.

She answered it, and it was her father.

Jacob stated that he was at the SGC, and will be at the mansion as soon as he gets there. He continued, "I am glad to hear that Brandon's parents are alright. Selmak and I are boggled over why the Goa'uld did not send troops down."

"Before my ship landed, we did not find any Goa'uld anywhere. They did not leave anything behind."

"The only thing that I can come up with is that their main goal was not to simply attack Yavin 4. If they did, no one would be alive. This is not like the Goa'uld at all."

"Dad, Brandon and I think that the Ubaids are the symbiotes. You might say that they are ancient Goa'uld."

It was Selmak that spoke, "It would explain why we have not seen any Ubaids directly. We will talk more about this when I arrive."

Sam asked Selmak, 'We all have been talking about the safety of Jerry and Barbara. Do you think the Goa'uld will attack them here on Earth?"

"No, if the Goa'uld wanted them dead, the entire moon would be lifeless and several Goa'uld ships would be surrounding not only Yavin 4, but all over the galaxy."

Sam said before turning off her comlink, "I will see you when you arrive. Unless something comes up, Brandon and I will be staying here for a while."

Inside the mansion, Leia calmly said to Jerry and Barbara, "I do not want you to worry about your finances. The President of the United States has told me that the federal government will help you in any way in rebuilding, or buying a new home for you. If that is not enough, Luke told me that the Jedi Council will do their part. If you did not have any of that, Han and I would be willing to help you in any way we can. You are not like family to us. You are family to us."

Jerry stopped what he was doing and replied, "Thank you. All our finances were on Yavin 4. After the attack, we do not have anything."

Leia put her arms around Jerry and said, "You do have something that is a lot more than money. You still have your family and your friends. Believe me I would give up all the money that I have just to keep my family. Since you are my family, you will never be alone or without."

Sam, Han, and Brandon walked in. They overheard the conversation.

Brandon commented, "You have helped me in my years in living with you. It is my turn in helping you. With the help of everyone else, you might be getting a better deal than you would be otherwise."

Sam stated, "Jack and I are getting a very good pension from being with the SGC, both of us will be happy to contribute. I am serious about this. I want you to come to us for any financial help."

Jerry replied, "I too will be getting retirement income. I dearly thank all of your help, and will gladly accept anything that you can offer, but I do not want to be a burden on any of you."

Jack stated as he entered the room, "You will never be a burden to us. Money is not what is important. Money is an important tool that we all use throughout the universe, but money itself does not bring happiness. Please do not hesitate to ask for financial help from us, even if it is going on a gigantic vacation. We might want to tag along with you on that gigantic vacation."

Sam said, "When Earth can be at peace once again, I like to take all of you to Paris, France."

Brandon replied, "We mean all of you. There is nothing like the Louvre. Leia and Han, your galaxy has beautiful art, but you will see something that would put it to shame when you walk into that place."

Jack said, "I know that you all have seen different things and cultures while you have been here on Earth. Mostly those visits were business related in communicating to the world. When you see the different cultures in its natural habitat, you will see Earth in a different light."

One of the maids knocked on the door. She said, "Sorry to interrupt your gathering, but lunch is ready. They all gathered themselves and followed the maid to the dining hall.

After a few hours, Jacob Carter came up to the front yard to see his daughter and Brandon meditating in the Force.

Jacob said, "I can't wait until us Tok'ra can use the Force as you two are doing."

Sam smiled, and she put down the objects that she was moving in the air. Sam got up, and gave her father a big smile and a big hug.

Jacob said, "Jack told me about what you been through."

Sam replied with a smile, "I was hoping that he would. I am getting tired of telling the same story."

Jacob asked, "How do you feel about it now?"

"I do not think that I can ever forget something like that, but I know that it is in the history books."

Brandon cut in by saying, "Everyone including me has vowed it will not happen again. I can tell you if we could go back in time and prevent this horrific event, then we would."

Sam looked at her Padawan and smiled, "Thanks, but I rather all of us live our lives here in the present and not the past. Take it from me. You do not want to go there."

Jacob commented, "That is what I am asking you. Are you really all right with what did happen in your past?"

Sam gave her father a smile that Jacob has not seen in a very long time.

Sam answered, "Yes dad. I am me again."

Jack came outside and said, "Hello Jacob!"

Jacob replied to Brandon, "How are your parents doing?"

Brandon smiled, "They are doing great! I believe that they are now enjoying being back on Earth."

Brandon with his eyes open used the Force to examine his parents' emotional state and what they were doing. He responded with a great smile.

Sam knew what he was doing and responded with a smile of her own.

Brandon asked, "Selmak how are the Tok'ra as a whole dealing with their Force potential?"

Selmak answered, "At first we did not realized it until we were starting to see things before they happened."

Jack smiled, "It looks like you are doing great to me."

Selmak continued, "After we contacted the Jedi council on Earth, they got their people, and are at this moment building a Jedi Academy."

Sam asked, "When will you all be ready to start your training?"

Luke answered, "Selmak, a great deal of the Tok'ra can start training here on Earth including you. Sam and Brandon can train your personally if you want them too."

Sam gave out a big smile to her father.

Jacob replied, "WOW! I am going to be trained by the best Jedi Knights."

Brandon commented, "I think it would be best if Sam trained you, so I can be with my niece and nephew."

Jack darted inside to get those two. He told them the news.

Emily and Ben both bolted outside with excitement. They gave their uncle a wide eyed smile, "We would be honored if you would finish our training."

Brandon replied, "Show me what you can do by dueling me right now. Let Jacob/Selmak see what being a Jedi is about.

Everyone that was inside came out to see the three of them in action.

After a 10 minute bout, Brandon turned off his lightsaber and nodded to them both. He said, "You have learned a great deal of the Force."

They both smiled at him, and they both turned off their lightsabers.

Jacob asked, "You mean that I will be able to do that?"

Brandon answered, "Lightsaber dueling is one of many things that a Jedi can do. The first thing is controlling the Force. It will take that to be able to successfully use a lightsaber in a duel."

Sam reassured her father, "You will learn how to do everything in time. Being trained to become a Jedi is no harder then training to be in the Air Force. You do not learn it all at once.

Sam put her arms around her father, "Do not be so overwhelmed about becoming a full Jedi so soon. I will teach you all you need to know."

Jacob smiled, "With you Sam, I know I will. Daniel has done a brilliant job in teaching us our ancient history. I am sure that you can teach me how to become a Jedi."

Sam smiled, "I will dad. I will."

"When do we start?"

"We can start first thing in the morning."

Jacob asked Luke, "When can the rest of the Tok'ra start?"

"I will go to your planet and gather them tomorrow, and bring them here to the Academies here in Atlanta, Georgia. I believe that they can all be trained here in this city.

Jerry stated, "You can bring some here if you need to. It would be amazing to just watch them train."

Sam said, "It would be great for dad to have someone to train with."

Brandon said to Emily and Ben, "We too will be continuing your training tomorrow morning."

Emily and Ben just smiled.

They are going to have their Jedi uncle to complete their training.

After seeing her grandchildren getting so excited, Barbara said, "It is great to be back on Earth. We are home to stay."

* * *

The next morning Brandon wanted to talk with Sam and Luke on what Emily and Ben have been doing in their training so far. "Have those two trained in any of the Jedi calisthenics?"

Luke answered, "No they have not. This place would be great for them to start on them."

Sam smiled, "I am very happy for the three of you. It is wonderful that you are training them."

Brandon smiled back, "At first I thought that having me train them might be a distraction since we are family. I never had my father as a teacher in high school. I always thought that mixing family with something like this might do more harm than good. Since they have learned so much from Yoda, Jolinar, as well from all of you, I decided that they are at a level of their training it would not cause a problem if I completed their training."

Sam said, "I think that you are looking at it the wrong way. Parents teach their children all the time. Uncles can do the same thing in ways that parents might not think about. Those two respect you too much to allow emotions from any kind of family distractions to stand between them in becoming full Jedi Knights. With your abilities in using the Force, you can teach them things that would take the entire Jedi council to do."

Mara hearing the conversation, walked up to them and commented, "Brandon I have always thought that Emily and Ben could only be taught by you. Yes they have done great with their training, but it was a time that they were about to surpass what any of us could teach them. Yoda and Jolinar have taught them many things about the Force. They do not yet realize their full potential. You might be the only one that can train them so they can fulfill that potential in become great Jedi Knights.

Brandon became wide eyed. He said, "I have sensed their strong abilities with the Force. I always thought it was just my imagination, and hope that they would become strong in the Force, but what you are telling me it is more of a reality. Brandon closed his eyes to use the Force to sense the Force within Emily and Ben. Brandon was enjoying what he discovered that he was nearly intoxicated by it.

Brandon finally spoke, "Those two are strong with the Force. From Emily I could almost state it was Yoda himself." Brandon looked at Sam, "It is like Yoda and Jolinar put their entire Force abilities in them forever. They now need to be trained to use these abilities."

Luke stated, "Since Yoda and Jolinar cannot use the Force anymore in our plane of existence, they gave it all to them.

Brandon said seriously, "Luke, this might mean that this ancient Jedi Knight business is far from being over. I strongly suggest that when you gather up the Tok'ra, you need to tell them about what Yoda and Jolinar have done for Emily and Ben."

Luke understood and replied, "The Tok'ra's job in being trained will not be easy for them. I hope that the Jedi can train them well enough before the Goa'uld attack again."

Sam looked at Brandon and commented, "I was thinking more about the Ubaids being Goa'uld. From what that one Goa'uld stated to the children in their cell on the Death Star, it seems to me that not all Goa'uld are Ubaids."

"You are right Master that Goa'uld did not talk kindly about the Ubaids at all. We might be able to use that to our advantage. It appears that some or most of the Goa'uld despise the Ubaids. We could have them turn on them.

Sam said frowning, "That might not be possible my young Padawan. They do not think too much for the people of Earth, or its allies."

Mara replied, "The only way we could do it if we were put in the situation in the first place. A Hut has a better chance of winning a beauty contest then for us to get lucky in a chance to talk to the Goa'uld."

Brandon stated, "Stranger things have happened. Everyone keep this in mind just in case a Hut does win a beauty contest."

Luke smiled, "I have to see a Hut win a beauty contest first in order to believe it. Just the same it is something to use against the Ubaids."

As they were finishing their conversation, Emily and Ben came running to their uncle. Everyone was smiling as they approached. Brandon said to them, "You have not seen your uncle in a lightsaber duel since you have been training to be a Jedi. If these Jedi are willing to put on a show for you and Jacob, then after breakfast you can see all of us in action."

Sam asked jokingly, "So you two want to see us take him down?

Emily giggled and replied, "I would like to see if someone could."

Brandon replied, "Even during my training, several people tried, and they have not yet, but that does not mean that someone cannot. After all, I am human. That is something that all of us have to learn. No one is indestructible."

Ben commented, "It seems like our Jedi training is not only on the field."

Mara replied, "In everything in life, there is a consistency in learning. Even us Jedi Masters are constantly learning. In the history of this country, there was a blind and deaf person. Her name was Helen Keller. She said, 'the more you know the more you do not know.' A Jedi or anyone else can never stop learning."

Brandon said, "Even though we are masters in the art of being a Jedi that does not mean we stop learning. In life you are either going forwards or backwards. There is no standing still in life. Where there is life there is hope. With what I can teach you until you become full Jedi Knights, there will still be hope for you to become even a greater Jedi.

Emily said, "It all sounds very exciting."

Luke replied, "It does indeed. As in any Jedi Knight, we use the Force for knowledge and defense. When you use emotions like anger, fear, aggression, it will lead you to the Dark-side of the Force. As in life itself, it is what you think that determines your life. In the discipline of being a Jedi, it is very important that you think and control your emotions."

Ben said, "When we were waiting for you all to exit the ship on that Death Star, Jolinar was telling me to concentrate on the task at hand. It was not easy to do since I was very afraid of the possible outcome of the ambush."

Emily smiled at Ben and said, "So was I big brother. Yoda was doing all that he could to get me to relax and control what I was feeling."

Sam stated, "That is another issue with learning to be a Jedi. Arrogant is a Jedi. With these new abilities, one can easily present him or herself as a god. Your own over confidence could be what will turn you to the Dark-side."

Ben replied, "Wow! It is true what they say, 'the more is given the more is required.'"

Brandon smiled, "Learning to be a Jedi is one step at a time. Even with my hard training that was put upon me, I did not learn all that I know now overnight. Before Sam found me in Atlanta, Georgia, I did all that I could to make my life go forward. When I was given this wonderful means to advance my life with the Force, I was very much humbled by it."

"It was that determination that allowed me to excel. That was why I am a full Jedi Knight. It had nothing to do with the Force alone. Hard work without a motive is dead works."

* * *

At the new SGC, General Davis was talking with all the SG teams. He said, "The Goa'uld, ladies and gentlemen, had attacked Yavin 4. Master Jedi Brandon Bowers' parents are safe here on Earth, but a great many people have died on that moon. The biggest problem with this attack is that the Goa'uld simply hit and then they all left."

One of the SG team members asked, "Were there any ships in the area around Yavin 4?"

General Davis answered, "When Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and her team arrived, they did not see any Goa'uld or any other remains of them. That is what concerns the President. He wants all of you to investigate on what the Goa'uld is up too."

Another SG team member asked, "What about these Ubaids?"

General Davis answered, "Both Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and her Padawan have concluded that these Ubaids are symbiotes. They are in fact ancient Goa'uld. We are dealing with a different kind of Goa'uld."

Daniel Jackson spoke, "I will be going with the SG-1 team. Since I have been in that galaxy for several years studying the ruins and artifacts of the ancient Jedi Knights, I will have the knowledge to hopefully get the information quicker than most of you. The problem is that these ancient Goa'uld might be expecting us to investigate them. This has been always a potential threat with the Goa'uld we all know, but we are dealing with a different way of thinking from all Goa'uld."

General Davis cut in, "When you pass the other end of the Stargate, you are going to have to think of the Goa'uld as you have never dealt with them before. If you do not, this whole adventure will be compromised. Each of the SG team will report every two hours."

The conference room was quiet. They were too perplexed to say anything. Some of the team members wanted to say something just to break tension. Even General Davis was quiet. As a leader, he had to lead and encourage those under him. So he helped them all by quickly dismissing them. General Davis said, "The quicker you all get out there, the better chance you have to control the situation. Please be very careful. I want you all to come back alive and well, dismiss!"

After SG-1 team went through the Stargate, Doctor Janet Jackson said to General Davis, "It does not seem right for Daniel to be with the SG-1 and not the others."

General Davis smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. If things were different, I would have all of them through that Gate. We cannot afford of having Sam and Brandon separated for any reason."

"Neither can we afford to have them getting so close to the Goa'uld. They just might be captured or killed."

General Davis said, "I am still amazed that they did not get killed on that Death Star."

Janet replied, "If it was not for Brandon's special abilities in using the Force, they would all have been dead."

* * *

After they ate breakfast, everyone at the mansion went out to see Master Jedi Brandon Bowers duel with the other Jedi Knights.

Just as before, Brandon dueled with two opponents.

Every now and then a Jedi changed places with another Jedi, so that Brandon will be fighting someone different. This of course did not distract Brandon one bit.

At the end of the dueling, Jacob was indeed impressed with what he saw. Even Emily and Ben were impressed with their uncle.

Sam said to her father, "Dad this is what I will be teaching you in time. Brandon is the only Jedi as a Jedi Apprentice that can fight like you seen here after a few days of training."

It was Selmak that replied to Sam, "I see now the importance in both of your safety. If the Ubaids or the Goa'uld got a hold of either one of you, it would be very hard for us to fight them."

Brandon commented, "There is another hope for Earth and its allies." Brandon looked at Emily and Ben, and back and Jacob/Selmak.

"Due to what Yoda and Jolinar have done for Emily and Ben, they can be able to deal with these enemies, once they become full Jedi Knights. They are very strong with the Force. With training they can become very powerful in using the Force to defeat the Goa'uld of yesterday and the Goa'uld of today."

Brandon looked at Emily and Ben both and continued, "That is why we have been warning you over and over of the Dark-side."

Luke cut in, "Remember about Anakin Skywalker. He too was very strong in the Force."

Both Emily and Ben looked at each other and Ben said, "We still hold to our oath. We will not allow the Dark-side to lead us. We want to become Jedi for you Brandon."

Brandon smiled, "Even your desire to please me can be used against you by the Dark-side. These Ubaids could use any one of us to destroy the Jedi Knight as Darth Vader did long ago."

Sam commented, "The hardest part of it all, if one of us does turn to the Dark-side, we would have to fight that person. It would hurt us dearly if we had to fight anyone of you as it would be for you to fight one of us."

Emily asked, "Can a Master Jedi be turned to the Dark-side?"

Luke answered, "Yes they can. Anakin Skywalker was a part of the Jedi Council, but not yet a knight by title, but he did have a great deal of knowledge of the Force. He turned to the Dark-side shortly after."

Emily asked her uncle, "Will we be put in the same training intensity as you?"

Brandon looked at his Master to see if she could answer the question. Brandon then looked back at Emily and answered, "For the time being, no. If things get hotter with the Goa'uld, you training will be affected."

Both Emily and Ben understood. Emily replied, "No matter what happens in our training, we will do what you ask of us."

Jacob commented, "We Tok'ra have been talking over this matter, and we will do anything you ask of us in our Jedi training. The Tok'ra wants to bring our past into the present. We want to learn all that we can."

Just then Jack's Holocron communication device went off. "What can I do for you General?"

General Davis answered, "I wanted to let you know that all of the SG teams have started with their investigations. Daniel Jackson is with the SG-1." General Davis was quiet for a moment for Jack to contemplate over what he said.

Jack smiled, "SG-1 would not be the same without him." Jack looked at Sam when he said it.

Sam quietly went closer to Jack, so General Davis could see her. "Please let us know what they come up with."

"I will do that. He will be alright. Janet is here just in case he gets into trouble."

Jack said, "You got the best doctor money could buy."

General Davis replied, "That is why the President ordered me to get her and Daniel to help us here at the SGC."

For the first time, Sam was looking at her past in whole new way. She now fully understood what Brandon told her a few years ago.

Sam looked at Emily and Ben._ "I have made a difference. I have changed the life not only for Brandon, but for Emily and Ben."_

She then turned to look at her husband. _"As we were out there as SG1, we all have been part of the Jedi. My dear Jack, I cannot wait to train you to become a Jedi. There is no telling what wonders will come out of you."_


	5. Chapter 5 Tok’ra into Jedi

**Chapter 5: Tok'ra into Jedi**

Luke went to Sam and said, "The sooner I get the Tok'ra here on Earth, and have them start their Jedi training the better." Luke said his farewells to everyone before he left. Mara decided to stay with the others here. She might be needed in helping Sam or Brandon in training their Jedi Apprentices.

Sam looked at her father. She smiled and said, "It is great to have you back on Earth and us together once more."

Jacob smiled, "It is Sam. I have been waiting for us to spend time together. I am glad that it is you that is going to train me in becoming a Jedi. That way we can be together."

"If it was not for me going to Coruscant and Cyax, I would be committed to training Emily and Ben."

Jacob replied, "Then it was meant for Brandon to teach those two after all."

Sam looked at them as they are being train by their uncle.

She smiled, "It does look that way dad."

She looked at her father and said to him, "We need to get to your training."

Jacob asked, "What do I need to do."

Sam answered, "The first thing a Jedi needs to do is to be able to feel the Force. This will allow you to control the Force later on in your training."

Sam saw that his father was going to ask the question, "How do I feel the Force."

"Dad you stated that all the Tok'ra had been able to see something was about to happen before it happen, right?"

"That is right. It fact we are getting pretty good at it."

"What you and the Tok'ra had been doing was feeling the Force in what matters in the future. What we are going to do in your training today is work on other ways to feel the Force. Today you will be feeling all around you. You should be able to feel the trees, the grass, and everything else that you see with your own eyes."

Jacob was amazed of the power of the Force. _"This is very interesting."_

Sam smiled, "We will start off slow and easy. The first thing you need to do is to have a seat on the ground with me. Let us face each other."

"Dad you need to close your eyes, and stretch out with your feelings."

Jacob did just that. It took him a moment or two. He was able to feel a short distance around him.

With his eyes closed, he gave a big smile and said excitedly, "Sam I can feel things around me."

Sam replied, "That is great. Feel more around you, and go further out."

Jacob did as he was told. He could use the Force to witness the events that were going on in the mansion.

Sam told her father, "Dad, just use the Force like this for a while. Get to know the Force. Further in your training you will need to use the Force like this as if it was second nature to you."

At another location in the front of the mansion, Brandon said to Emily and Ben, "It is time that you start a new aspect to your Jedi training. I want to start on your Jedi calisthenics."

Ben asked, "What are Jedi calisthenics?"

Brandon answered, "To be a Jedi takes more than using the Force. It takes physical strength. The Force can allow you to run faster and jump higher without any physical exertion on the body."

"As you know I can run faster than the speed of sound. My physical body could not take the stress if it was not for the Force. As Luke told you before, there is no try. This does not mean that you will get full benefit on the first training. Practice does not make perfect, but it does make efficiency."

Emily asked, "What are we going to do first?"

"Let's start with the basics. Right now we are going to run around the perimeter of the mansion's yard. Remember to use the Force while doing it. If you do not, you will wear yourself down before you will have the chance to make one lap." They ran the perimeter several times.

Even though the two Jedi Apprentices acted like they had not even walked a foot, Brandon decided that they should take a break. He instructed them to meditate on the Force until Jack called them in for lunch. The three of them sat on the ground and did just that. Time appeared to move fast for them. It seems no time at all passed when Jack came out and told everyone that lunch has been served.

Brandon said to Emily and Ben, "After we eat, we are going into town. I want you two to use the Force constantly as we walk the town. The Governor of Georgia asked the Jedi council if they could have all the Jedi Apprentices help the law enforcement."

Emily and Ben got excited. They will be helping their community.

Ben stated, "From what I hear on the news, the police and firemen are so over worked. They do need help in every way they can."

Emily replied, "We will be honored in helping out."

Mara asked, "Emily, may I come along with you three?"

Emily smiled, "Yes."

Brandon smiled also, "We would be delighted." Everyone went inside to eat the food that the cook had prepared for them. As always the food was scrumptious.

After they finished eating, Brandon talked with Jack and Sam, "I do not think that Sam and I separating from each other in the same city is going to be problem, but if you two receive any danger from the SGC, Asgards, or the Force, please contact me at once.

Sam replied, "Do not worry about that. The Goa'uld will not attack us here on Earth. Since they attacked Yavin 4, it is logical to state that their next target will be the Tok'ra."

Brandon commented, "If they find out that the Tok'ra is going to be on Earth for their Jedi training that could change. You know that I am not a worry wart, but after they attack you on Coruscant they might want to try to separate us once again."

Jack said, "I will talk with Thor to keep an eye on all of you while you are in town."

Brandon nodded, "That will make a difference, thanks." The four of them gathered themselves and walked towards downtown Atlanta instead of having someone drive them. As they were walking on the side of a road, a car was driving passed them very fast. Three police cars were chasing after it.

Brandon told Emily and Ben to stay with Mara. Using the Force, He took off running after the car that the police were chasing. When Brandon was right beside the car, he called up his lightsaber, and used it to put out the two tires on that side. Brandon had to use the Force to keep the car from flipping over.

After the car came to a stop, He used the Force to raise the car to the side of the road. The driver and the four passengers darted out of the car to run away. Emily and Ben were after two of them while Mara was after the other. The driver was left for Brandon. He jumped in the air, and landed just a few feet in front of the driver with a two bladed lightsaber between them.

One of the passengers pulled out a very long knife to use it to attack Emily. Emily paused for a second, and called her lightsaber to her right hand. She turned it on. The criminal started to attack Emily with the knife, but did not get the chance. Emily made the long blade a lot shorter. In horror the criminal dropped what was left of the knife.

Emily then used the Force to put his body faced down on the ground. She also used the Force to spread out his arms and legs so that the police could easily finish their jobs in arresting him.

The criminal that Ben was after pulled out a gun, and fired all his bullets at him. He used his lightsaber to disintegrate each bullet with his lightsaber. After that, he swung at the gun in the criminal's hand. The gun was destroyed without putting a scratch on the hand that was holding it. The police tackled the criminal during his fear of what justed happened. He was cuffed in seconds.

Mara's criminal was not as lucky as the other two. Her criminal was more aggressive in his attack. He was aiming to kill her. In the result of his attack, he lost his left arm, and was pushed back with the Force several feet before the police was able to apprehend him.

The driver that Brandon was after was able to see what happen to the others and simply gave up. Brandon gave a big smile at the driver's cowardice. After all of the criminals were apprehended, they were put into the back of the police cars, except for the one that tried to kill Mara. That one was put into an ambulance.

The police sergeant thanked all the Jedi for their help. All the Jedi helped the police in their investigation. One of the officers found drugs in the car. It was Ben that told them where the drugs were bought. That officer called headquarters to have that place raided for drug pushing.

Emily stated, "Officer have that team be warned of a possible retaliation. I see a lot of guns there."

The officer replied that to headquarters, and a response came out that the Atlanta SWAT Team would be doing the raid.

Brandon asked the officer, "Do they need us there? I can be there in seconds."

The officer asked if they would be needed any of the Jedi at the raid."

The police commissioner said, "Have Master Jedi Brandon Bowers at the scene and bring the other Jedi if necessary." Brandon took off.

Mara replied, "We cannot run as fast as Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, but we can be there in a few minutes. You are needed elsewhere."

Then the three Jedi took off for the location. When all the Jedi were at the scene, the commander of the SWAT asked Master Jedi Brandon, "If you Jedi could bring them out, we will be able to catch them as they run out like mice."

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers smiled, "Sweet." Brandon then closed his eyes. Seconds after all four walls of the building the drug pushers were in came down outwardly. After the occupancies saw all the guns and lightsabers, they surrendered immediately.

They were immediately arrested, and the guns were apprehended. They found not only tons of bags filled with cocaine, but a good many of large bags of marijuana. One of the officers there commented, "I have never seen this many drugs in my entire career. Jedi, I thank you very much for your help."

* * *

As Luke was landing at the airport, he was greeted by Major Allison Jones. She said, "Master Jedi Luke Skywalker I am here to take you to the SGC."

Luke asked, "Have the SGC teams found anything on the Goa'uld?

She answered, "Not since I left there." The new Stargate Command had an airport, but one had to drive to where the Stargate was located. The entire complex was many times larger than it was underground.

The airport itself was very large. To carry all the large equipment and passengers from and to other worlds, it needed to be able to handle everything. The Alliances ships and other equipment were there including a large number of United States Air Force aircraft. Not only was the Alliance more capable to handle any dangers that may come through the Stargate, they realized that this was not their world.

The airport itself has two sections: the airport itself and the barracks the Alliance troops and the Air Force cadets shared. The other parts of the complex were the Stargate Command Center. Since the Alliance shared the barracks with everyone else on the base, the new SGC did not need to have barracks near the Stargate as under Cheyenne Mountain. This allowed them to have more room for computers, and other equipment they needed to run the Stargate more efficiently than they ever could before.

After Luke and the Major arrived at the SGC, Daniel had many artifacts to show Luke. Daniel told Luke, "From these artifacts, I found out why the Goa'uld attacked Yavin 4. The solar system where Yavin 4 is in belongs to the ancient Goa'uld. These artifacts states that long ago the place was attacked by the ancient Tok'ra, and took over the solar system. The ancient Goa'uld was never able to reclaim it."

Luke asked, "Does these artifacts say why the ancient Tok'ra did this?"

Daniel answered, "I have found some information, but I rather read the entire thing before I say anything about it."

Luke asked Daniel, "Please find out why Yavin 4 was not completely attacked. I have never seen anyone attack a planet part way and then disappear."

Daniel said, "I will do what I can. Archeology is not an exact science. The information will not always pop up after hours of research." Luke thanked him for his hard work.

Luke asked General Davis if he could dial in for the Tok'ra's home world. The DHD operator dialed in the correct chevrons. Luke then walked into the event horizon.

* * *

As the Jedi were continuing their walk to downtown Atlanta, Brandon told Emily and Ben how proud he was in how they dealt with the criminals.

Emily commented, "In dealing with the storm troopers on the Death Star, prepared us for such an event like the one we were in. Even though Yoda and Jolinar were in control of the situation the whole time, we were there just the same."

All the sudden Brandon's Holocron communication device went off.

Jack said, "I am calling to let you know that Daniel has found artifacts that gave information one the history of Yavin 4. Daniel has not read all of these artifacts, so they might reveal more exciting news."

Brandon replied, "Thanks for sharing that news with us. Daniel must be a magnet for this information. It did not take him long to find it."

Jack chuckled, "He does have the gift. I will let you know ASAP when I hear anything else. I have talked with Thor, and he is keeping an eye on you four while you are in town."

Brandon told Jack about their little adventure earlier.

"Great work! You might clean the town completely of criminals."

Brandon smiled, "I do not know about all of them, but we will do our part."

Before Jack signed off he said, "I will tell Sam about this. She will be very happy for the four of you."

After miles of walking, they arrived. They stopped and rested. Brandon looked at Mara and smiled, "Mara this is the exact place you all were talking to me right after you found me near that escalator."

Mara smiled back, "Your right. Emily and Ben, this is where we found your uncle. It was Sam that found him first through the Force."

Ben said, "Wow! So this is where it all started?"

Brandon replied to Ben, "I am very happy that they found me. I was not getting any job offers. That was the reason for me being here in Atlanta in the first place."

Emily said, "It looked like your future found you. I am too very happy that it did. Ben and I would not been able to have Yoda and Jolinar be a big part in our lives. They are the only reasons why we can be trained as Jedi."

Mara replied, "A great deal has changed since we found Brandon. The change was not just for him and his family, but for everyone and everything on Earth. I do not think things will ever be the same."

Ben commented, "I just hope that Earth, and all its occupancies will not be put in harm's way while these ancient Goa'uld, the Ubaids, are running lose."

Emily said, "If the Ubaids do attack Earth, then it will be our responsibility as Jedi to protect everyone."

Brandon commented with a smile, "Be careful in looking for trouble. You might find it."

Emily assured her uncle that she did not want to have Earth attacked, but she would be willing to do what she could to protect all she could.

Mara said, "When you two do become a full Jedi, I am sure that you will be very powerful."

Emily and Ben both reinstated their vows on being careful of the Dark-side of the Force, and they will let their uncle know when they are tempted by it.

Brandon said to both of them, "Be careful of the craftiness of the Dark-side. It may not tempt you directly. As there are many ways for people to be tempted, the Dark-side has many tricks to pull on a Jedi."

The four of them sat there for a while resting and talking. It was a clear day, and it was great to see all that Atlanta, Georgia had to offer.

Moments later an elderly woman walked by, and asked if she could have a seat near them. It was Mara that answered, "Please do."

The elderly woman thanked Mara, and sat down.

She said, "I am not as young as I was anymore. Walking just takes a lot out of me. My name is Sara Jones."

Mara smiled and said, "My name is Mara Jade Skywalker. This is Brandon Bowers. These two are Emily and Ben Aaron."

Sara smiled, "It is good to meet you all."

She looked at Brandon as if she might have known him, or at least heard of him. Sara continued, "I believe that I have seen you on television not too long ago. Let me think. Yes, you are a Master Jedi. I have seen you when you first became a Jedi. It was you Emily that announced it?"

Emily gave a big smile, "Yes Sara, I did. I will never forget that day."

"Neither will I dear. I will not forget what your Uncle has done for all of us by destroying that Death Star."

Brandon said, "Thank you for saying that Sara."

Sara looked at all of them, "Brandon if you are a Jedi does that mean that all of you are Jedi?"

Brandon answered, "Mara and I are, but Emily and Ben are my Padawans."

Sara smiled at Emily and Ben, "I wish you both the best in your training."

They both thanked her. Just then a young teenager ran towards a red headed female. The teenager took the red headed female's purse from her. The teenager then took off running.

Emily closed her eyes, and the running teenager dangled in the air back towards where they were sitting.

When the teenager finally came in for a landing, Emily open her eyes and said, "Mister if you are going to steal a purse try to find one that matches the color of what you are wearing." Emily then waved her hand at him and he flew backwards a few feet. The purse did not fly with him. It just hovered in the air near Emily.

Emily grabbed it and walked to the red head woman that it belong to. She thanked Emily for returning her purse to her.

Every Tom, Dick, and Harry in the area that saw the event gave Emily a big cheer.

The police officer that was nearby arrested the teenager for theft.

When Emily came back to where everyone was sitting, Sara said to her, "Very good Emily. You taught the punk a lesson."

Brandon said, "Sara it has been great to meet you, but I think that we are needed elsewhere."

Everyone said good bye to her, and they walked off.

After leaving the area, Ben asked, "Are we looking for criminals this time?"

Brandon answered, "Not only that, but we also can help out law abiding citizens. The most important reason we are here is for you two can gain on your Jedi training by putting what you have learned to some practical use."

Mara took over, "The main part of any Jedi Apprentice's is in the Jedi training area or a Jedi Academy, but what good is the training if you do not apply what you have learned?"

Emily commented, "We are going to the police station."

Brandon replied, "That is right. It is the best way to know what is going on in the city. My first assignment as a full Jedi was to help out with the community in Gainesville. I decided that we four should do it again. This time it will be for the city of Atlanta."

After a long walk they arrived at the police station. When they all walked in, Brandon said to the officer at the front desk, "Hello, I am Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. This is Master Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker, and these two are my niece and nephew, and my Padawans, Ben and Emily Aaron. We would like to help the Atlanta police. Could we speak with your commander?"

For some reason he was very eager to get the Police Chief. In less than a minute the both of them came walking very fast to meet the new arrivals.

The Police Chief said excitedly, "Hello my name is Police Chief Tim Oliver. I thank you all for helping my team capture the drug pushers earlier."

Master Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker replied, "It is our pleasure to help the law enforcers here in this city. Master Jedi Luke Skywalker, my husband, is going through the Stargate to bring all the Tok'ra to Atlanta for their Jedi Training."

Police Chief Tim Oliver commented, "We will be happy to have them."

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers said, "We will let Master Jedi Luke Skywalker know about your offer. During the Tok'ra's Jedi training, I am sure that they will be helpful in providing their services to the law enforcement here. Right now I am letting Emily and Ben use their experiences in the field. So far they have done very well."

Police Chief Tim Oliver replied, "From what I have heard, if it was not for those two, we would not have been able to even know that this big drug pushing existed."

The police chief facial expression went serious. He continued talking, "The main reason for me getting excited in your helping us is that we have a serious problem. We got this note from these people that are asking for ten thousand dollars in five hours. If the money is not given to them by then, they will kill the hostages that they have."

Mara asked, "How many hostages do they have?" The police chief answered, "An entire school full of elementary children.

Emily closed her eyes for a few minutes, and then opened them. She said, "The school is North Fulton Elementary. As far as I can tell no one is hurt. The reason for them getting into the school so easily is that three of the criminals work for the security firm that designed the school's security system."

Chief Tim Olivier heart sank. He asked Emily, "Can you find out the names of these men?"

Emily closed her eyes once again. She opened them and said, "Yes, I have found out who they are: Mike Owns, Roger Baker, and Sally Jones."

The police officer that was at the front desk ran the names of to the employee list. From the list they were very intelligent in the security business. They also have been trained in the Army. All of them got the highest scores in target practice.

Brandon used the Force to call up his Holocron communication device to his right hand. He called his Jedi Master. As soon as she replied, Brandon articulated about what Chief Tim Olivier had told them.

Sam answer back, "We will be right there!"

It took her fifteen minutes to finally arrive. When Sam walked in Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Jack, and Dentralla were with her. Jack asked, "How many are holding up the school?"

Brandon closed his eyes and answered, "I see 8 men and 4 women with semiautomatic rifles. They are at different locations throughout the school."

Jack asked with anger in his voice, "How in the hell did they get into the school in the first place. I thought schools had a security system."

Brandon answered, "Emily found out that three out of the twelve worked for the business that designed the security system."

Han commented, "Even though these three were employees, it does not mean it was the main reason for them to get in so easily."

Chief Tim Olivier replied, "You think it was an inside job?"

"Chewie and I know a great deal about security systems, and we can tell you about every breech have been done with inside help."

Leia asked, "What do you know about these people that are holding up this Elementary School?"

Chief Tim Olivier answered, "That is what is so mind boggling we do not know anything about them."

Jack replied in horror, "They are high skilled terrorist. These people are just checking out the law enforcement here in Atlanta, Georgia. For these criminals to ask for ten thousand dollars is the equivalent for a child asking mom or dad for five dollars."

Chief Olivier asked, "Will you Jedi be able to help us?"

Sam said, "Yes we can, but this problem will get worse. You need to have a stronger defense on all public areas: school, shopping areas, and everywhere else that will have a lot of people."

The chief said, "I will talk with the director of Homeland Security after every child is safe from these people."

Ben replied, "We assure you that everyone in the school will not be harmed."

Brandon stated, "If you could have someone take us all to the school, then we can clean house."

Dentralla growled. Emily translated for her, "We will not promise that these cowards will not be harmed."

The Chief of Police replied, "You have my authority to use any force necessary to protect the children, and the staff of this school. Please all of you be careful." The police officers showed them to their police cars.

After they were all taken to the school, Brandon used the Force to check out the entire school. "Everyone is all right at the moment. There is one thing that bothers me. It is like someone or something is hiding. Mara what does the Force tell you?"

After a short time Mara replied, "There is something being very elusive."

Han figured it out. "What is going on here is a trap to get us here."

Leia spoke, "He is right. They are not here for money. Why hold up a school full of children just for that amount of money."

Jack broke in, "You are saying that these people are holding up an entire school full of children just to get our attention? Why?"

Sam answered, "They are not from Earth. They just might be these Ubaids."

Jack replied angrily, "How is that possible. Thor would have known if they got pass Mars."

Leia commented, "They must have arrived before the Asgards put a security blanket around this planet."

Ben said, "Without delay we need to concentrate on what we are going to do about this."

Brandon used the Force once more. He commented, "I only sense the Force in three of the twelve."

Jack replied, "That has to be the three that were mentioned at the station."

Chewie growled. Han stated, "Chewie is right we need to be more concerned about the safety of the children and the staff of the school."

All the sudden a man came out of the school. Sam and Jack saw who he was and their faces nearly dropped off. They recognized him immediately. It was their first enemy since they were at Stargate Command. It was Apophis in the flesh with a giant smile on his face. He spoke to Sam and Jack, "You cannot kill a god."

Ben replied back, "You are no god. You are an Ubaid. You somehow restored the physical body of the one that was once Apophis."

"How do you know about the Ubaids?"

Ben answered, "Let's say that Jolinar of Malkshur knows about you and the rest of the Ubaids."

Apophis stops smiling. He bellowed, "What do you know about Jolinar of Malkshur?"

Sam answered, "We all know about her."

Chewie growled very loudly.

Han stated, "We are here for the children."

Apophis replied, "I do not care for any of them. I am here for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Jack protested, "You will have to get to them over our dead bodies." Both Chewie and Dentralla growled very loudly.

Apophis drew out his lightsaber and replied, "It would finally be a pleasure in killing you Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Give me a break. You have been trying to do that ever since we met. What makes you think that you will be able to do it now?"

"As the young Jedi stated, I am not the Apophis that you once knew. I am now called Enki."

Jack just laughed. "What is a name like Enki? That sounds more like stinky. I am going to call you stinky Enki."

Enki bellowed, "Enough of your words mortal. Enki is a name of a god. The symbiote that is in me is an ancient dark lord."

Leia spoke, "What do you want of the two Jedi Masters you spoke?"

Enki answered with an evil smile, "I want to destroy them. If they do not fight me here and now, I will destroy everyone in the school building."

All the sudden a white light came down between Enki and the Jedi Knights. It was Thor.

Thor said, "Your gang has been removed from the building. There are at least two Asgards in every classroom and more throughout the school. I advise that you leave before you are taken away by the Asgards."

Jack looked at Enki and said, "HA! HA!"

Enki left the place quickly. As Enki left, Jack yelled out, "Write if you need work."

Thor turned to one of the police officers, and told him that all the criminals that the Asgards had taken from the school will be turned over the police head quarters shortly with an Asgard escort.

Sam asked Thor, "What can you tell us about this Enki?"

"He is a very powerful Dark Jedi. He means what he said. He will kill you Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. This is why it is so important that you two stay together. Only the two of you can defeat him. Either one of you alone will not be able to do it."

Brandon stated, "Thor thank you very much in saving the children, staff, and coming between us."

Jack said, "Way to go big guy."

Brandon commented, "I think that my little party had enough adventure for one day. Let's go back to my parents, and see what they are up too."

Mara said jokingly, "I wonder if Luke is having as much fun as we are having here?"

Han answered, "That kid can get into trouble all by himself."

Leia replied, "That is why I worry every time he goes somewhere even with you Han."

Han commented, "At least he is not getting in that much trouble."

Leia smiled, "That is what I am saying. You two together are double trouble."

Sam said, "Not all the time. They found me without walking into difficulties.

Leia smiled at Han, and gave him a hug. "Even though you and Luke do get into trouble, you come out doing great in the end."


	6. Chapter 6 Preparing to Talk about the

**Chapter 6: Preparing to Talk about the Goa'uld**

As the weeks passed, everyone at the mansion was helping in the efforts in the training of Jacob/Selmak, Ben and Emily, and the Tok'ra that was there at the mansion.

Brandon's parents helped out by being host to all the trainees. They wanted to do something for them other than just watching them in their training. Chip and Christi was supporting their two children in their training.

Leia was the one that coordinated this effort. She knew that the more helping on the effort of confronting the Goa'uld is needed, but she also knew it would give everyone something to do. She even brought this idea to the President of the United States in getting every citizen of Earth involved in this effort.

The President immediately talked with his Cabinet and the Congress in getting the whole country involved in helping the effort in eliminating the Goa'uld once and for all. The President also talked with other leaders throughout the world. Earth could not constantly run to other worlds for protection.

Princess Leia also told the President about Enki, the Dark Jedi. The President stated, "I will have all law enforcement keep an eye out. I will get word out to the whole world that we have these ancient Goa'uld among us. Hopefully everyone even the Mafia and gangs throughout will keep away from this Enki."

Leia replied, "You need to convince everyone that they cannot do anything with this individual. Thor told us that he could kill either Sam or Brandon. Since we know he is here on Earth, he will do everything to cause problems for everyone on Earth especially for every Jedi."

President Obama stated, "If you need to talk with everyone again, let me know."

Leia thought about the idea for a few seconds. She finally said, "It looks like I have no other choice. I will get the old SG-1 team to look after Jedi Master Brandon Bowers and Jedi Master Sam O'Neill while they start talking with the people. Since they all know more about the Goa'uld better than any of us, I will get all of the formal SG-1 team to make their contributions. I think that they should start here in Atlanta, Georgia. I will have a schedule for you to get other populated areas not only in the United States, but the rest of the world."

The President replied, "You are the only one that can do the job. Once I get this information from you, I will take it from there. Please keep me posted on what is going on."

Leia said, "I will Mr. President."

After finishing talking with him, Leia hung up the phone. She looked at her husband and said, "Having Enki show up makes everything harder."

Han replied, "At least he stated he was here on Earth. Jack has told me that these Goa'uld are not that intelligent. It would be simpler for Enki not to show himself. We are aware that they are here on Earth. This Enki cannot be the only one here, nor could he be the only one that could have demolished the Bowers' home."

Leia said, "What I am concerned about is the safety of Sam and Brandon."

Han commented, "If anything happens to them while they are on Earth the Asgards will deal with it. You know that we all have vowed to protect Sam from what she has been through."

Jack came in where they were. He heard them talking about Sam and Brandon. "We have been dealing with the Goa'uld for years. Those two might be attacked by them, but they will stay together. They will defeat the Goa'uld every time. As I told you both these Goa'uld are ruthless, but they are not that bright. What was Enki thinking when he took an entire school hostage just to get the attention of Sam and Brandon? That has to be the stupidest thing I seen any Goa'uld do."

Han replied, "I have to agree with you pal."

"Chewie and I have been pondering that same thing the other day. Still we cannot take this Enki for granite. Thor did say that he is a powerful Dark Jedi."

Jack pondered that for a moment and said, "We can only hope that these ancient Goa'uld being in stasis for these many years have caused them to lose some of their Jedi abilities."

Leia stated, "Until we know more about them, we need not to assume anything. That is why I urged the President to tell everyone about Enki, any Goa'uld, or any other individuals with him. I think that all of the original SG-1 team needs to talk to the world about the Goa'uld. Knowledge is power, and the more everyone on Earth knows about them, the better they can help us defeat them."

Jack replied, "I agree with you. I will talk with Master Bratac and Teal'c. They might get some of the Jaffa to help us. They have dealt with the Goa'uld more than any of us can imagine."

Leia said, "Since the Tok'ra is off shoots of the Goa'uld, they can do even a better job."

Jack went off to contact Master Bratac and Teal'c in private.

Han then looked at his wife and said, "You need to talk with Jacob/Selmak in getting the Tok'ra to help us. I hope that this will not keep the Tok'ra from their Jedi training."

Leia said as she put her arms around her husband neck, "Let me worry about the details my love. While everyone is talking throughout the planet, I want Jack, you, and Chewie to watch Sam and Brandon. They are our only hope."

Han frowned, "I hope that our past is not coming to the present."

With her arms still around her husband's neck she gave him a big kiss. After the kiss she said, "If it does, we will deal with it as we did before."

Han smiled and they continued kissing.

Jack finally finished talking the Master Bratac and Teal'c. He also talked with General Davis at the SGC.

After hearing what Princess Leia had in mind, General Davis said, "I will contact any of the off world allies. They can tell their stories about the Goa'uld. Leave it to Leia to have these great ideas. If she needs anything from me about getting others through the Stargate, then let me know."

Jack came up with a perfect idea. "Get the SGC teams to get what people they can from Yavin 4 to Earth. Having them tell Earth about the attack would be a perfect solution in convincing everyone how serious things are with the Goa'uld."

General Davis replied, "That is a great idea. Any time you want to come back to the SGC, let me know."

Jack commented, "If I even thought about it, Sam promised me that she would use the Force to very slowly squeeze the life out of me. I am also getting to old for that sort of thing. Talk with you later General, bye."

* * *

Even though there was some Tok'ra at the mansion, Luke was still helping gather as much of the Tok'ra with him to Earth.

One of the members of the Tok'ra's high council said to Luke, "We thank you for helping us to become Jedi Knights. With these ancient Goa'uld on the loose, it will make our jobs to become Jedi Knights harder."

Luke replied, "Since the Asgards know how important that all of you in becoming full Jedi, they will do all they can in protecting you while you are on Earth."

"Since there are many Jedi Academies up and running all over Earth, your Jedi training can start as soon as you are ready. Since you now know what Yoda and Jolinar had done for Emily and Ben, getting a good number of you to become full Jedi is ever so important."

The high council member said, "Yes it is very important. That has made me think if all of us should be on one planet. What happen on Yavin 4 recently, I wonder if the Tok'ra should be scattered?"

Luke thought for a moment. He stated, "I will talk with Thor and some of the other Jedi, but for the moment, I would say no. If any of you Tok'ra gets attacked on another planet, it would be a good chance that you all will be destroyed. Losing a few of you will be worse than being attacked all at once."

With all the Tok'ra that was going with Luke, The Tok'ra contacted the SGC on Earth. General Davis said, "Luke, I am sorry to say this, but you and the Tok'ra are going to have to go to Earth by the Tok'ra's ships. Your sister and the President want us to gather everyone we can to talk with everyone on Earth about the Goa'uld."

One of the Tok'ra replied, "We can get to Earth without Luke Skywalker. If he can go through the Stargate, we can make preparations in getting to Earth as quick as we can. Once we are there, we will be more than happy to help in telling Earth about the Goa'uld."

General Davis said, "Luke can come through, but he must come now."

Luke said his farewells and said, "I am coming through now."

When Luke arrived at the SGC, he asked General Davis, "Is Leia at the mansion?"

General Davis answered, "Yes, in fact she wants to talk with you now."

Luke ran to the control room, and asked for the phone.

Luke said, "Good work in wanting to tell Earth about the Goa'uld."

"I'm glad you are here. I need your help. Are the Tok'ra with you now?"

Luke answered, "No, they will not be coming to Earth by the Stargate. General Davis is using the Stargate to get everyone from Yavin 4 and anyone that the SGC can get to help tell Earth about the Goa'uld."

Leia sighed, "We will have to do what we can until they do arrive. Please come to the mansion as soon as you can."

Luke smiled and said, "I am leaving right now."

As Leia hanged up the phone, she told Sam that the Tok'ra will not be arriving to Earth by the Stargate.

Sam replied, "It should not take long for them to arrive by ship. They do have hyper drives."

Leia stated, "I know, but we need to act fast. We do not know what this Enki is up to here on Earth. Everyone needs to know as quickly as we can about them."

Sam smiled, "With General Davis helping, we should have the world know in a month if that long."

Leia smiled back, "I am worrying too much. I have not been this worked up since after the Clone Wars back in my galaxy."

Sam said, "Everything will be fine. When Jack and I were with the SGC, we had problems that would make this a Sunday school picnic. As long as we all do our best, we will make it."

"Brandon and I are ready to talk with everyone here in Georgia. The Governor will have us on live television and the radio."

Leia said, "You will have your SG-1 team with you at all times. I do not want you hurt again like before."

"I do not either. I did not like it the first time, and I do not want to go through it again."

Jack came walking in. "Sam, we are ready to leave."

Sam replied, "I am ready to go. It is great for the SG-1 to be together again."

Jack smiled, "This time you will not be separated from us again.

Janet said she would even follow you to the ladies room if it keeps you from being put in what you went through. Dentralla is even making her vows in protecting you."

Sam replied, "Remember I am a Master Jedi. They would have to get through me first. I can tell you for a fact, I will not allow them to take me as they did before. If they do, I like to see them hold me for any length of time."

Jack commented just the same, "We will all be watching you like nobody's business."

For that, Sam gave Jack a big passionate kiss. She said, "Keep up with having great ideas, and I will be kissing you all the time."

They left Leia without saying a word.

The instant Sam and Jack met the others, Teal'c said, "It's great to have all of us together once again. Sam we have all committed our lives to save you from anyone taking you from us again."

Sam smiled and said, "I thank you all for your support. If it is the Goa'uld is after Brandon or me, then I do not think they will put us into slavery."

Teal'c commented, "That is very true. This ancient Goa'uld named Enki does not fit that type of character."

Dentralla growled loudly. Sam replied to her, "Thank you my friend. I do not think I could have made it this far if it was not for your friendship." Sam gave Dentralla a hug, and Dentralla gave her a big Wookie hug back.

When they got to their destination, they were greeted by the Governor of Georgia. The Governor smiled and said, "Thank you for coming. Please allow me to help you in any way I can. The President has talked with me about Enki and the other ancient Goa'uld. I have the area secured. I have a few of the Rebel Alliance on guard. They can see trouble better than anyone here."

Han said, "If trouble does arrive, they can handle it."

The Governor walked with them to the stage, and had them sit in the chairs provided. After all of them were seated, he walked to the podium and introduced the guest speakers.

Since Sam was a Jedi and a member of the first SG1 team, she spoke first. She told about her experience of the Goa'uld to everyone, and what she knew of the ancient Goa'uld. "Since I was born on this planet, I understand that you are tired of running to another planet every time Earth is being threatened. This is why we are here. The only hope for Earth and everyone on it is to take their part in defending Earth no matter how big or how small. Since there is an ancient Goa'uld here on Earth, there has to be others."

"We do not fully understand why this Goa'uld, Enki, has made himself know. As time goes by we will be sharing more information with you. Usually the US Government does not share this type of top secret information to the public. Since we are asking everyone on Earth to help out in protecting Earth from the Goa'uld, you will need to know this information."

"We are very serious about asking everyone's help. That includes the gangs on the streets and even the Mafia. These types of organizations can find things out that most people would not. If Earth is going to be protected by its people, then none of us needs to be doing anything whatsoever with Enki or any other Goa'uld, ancient or otherwise."

"As you have been told on television that Enki and a few of his Earthly team had taken hostage of an Elementary School. He was able to persuade these Earthly individuals to help him in his cause. The reason for holding up the school in the first place was to get Master Jedi Brandon Bowers and myself attention."

"In all of our dealings with the Goa'uld, we have never seen a Goa'uld going to this extreme to get the attention of two people no matter how important they are. This tells us that this Enki Goa'uld is very dangerous. Princess Leia is working on a means on training everyone that is willing to help. I ask that everyone on Earth to get involved in this. There is no such thing as a job too small that you can do for the security of Earth."

Master Jedi Sam O'Neill kept on talking. She briefly went through some of the possibilities that everyone can participate in. Sam also reinstated that if anyone was Force sensitive, they could join the Jedi Academy to become Jedi Knights.

After Sam was finished talking, she introduced Master Bratac and Teal'c as Jaffa warriors. She said, "These two have dealt with the Goa'uld more than any of the SGC members combined. They can tell you more about these Goa'uld then I have done."

Since Teal'c was a member of the first SG-1 team, he spoke first. He stated to the public, "Master Jedi Sam O'Neill is correct. Master Bratac and I have been dealing with the Goa'uld far longer than anyone on Earth. In fact the Jaffa has been dealing with the Goa'uld for many centuries. If it was not for the Asgards and the SGC, Earth could have been destroyed years ago."

"The Goa'uld has tried to destroy this planet several times. The ancient Goa'uld has woken from their stasis. The Goa'uld is a bigger threat than before. Even with the Jaffa, there is a time to run and there is a time to fight. The people of Earth ran from the first threat. With everyone on this planet doing their part in protecting Earth, then no one will have to run again."

A big roaring cheer came from the audience. After the audience quieted down and took their seats once more, Master Bratac spoke, "It is very good to see all of you in support, but do not think that this is going to be an easy task. Master Jedi Sam O'Neill has told you that these Goa'uld are very dangerous. I am telling you they are very dangerous! They can destroy this planet with all their ships in space without you knowing what is going on."

"They will send thousands of thousands of troops down to the surface to clean up. The Asgards have a security blanket over this planet, but that will not stop the Goa'uld completely. Enki and other Goa'uld are here on Earth as we speak."

"They have completely and totally destroyed a home that belongs to Master Jedi Brandon Bowers' parents without anyone knowing about it until it was far too late. Enki and his helpers did this to discourage Brandon from becoming a Jedi. They have failed. In fact it was Master Jedi Brandon Bowers that destroyed their Death Star that was planning to destroy all Jedi with Earth along with it."

The crowd cheered once again for Master Jedi Brandon Bowers destroying the Death Star and protecting Earth.

Immediately everyone quieted down, Master Bratac continued, "Things are very different than simply destroying a Death Star. We do not know at this time what Enki and his followers are up to. For the safety of everyone, we all have decided that everyone needs to participate in the protection of Earth. Teal'c is right this is a time to fight. As I said before it will not be easy. In fact a good deal of you might be killed in the process."

Just the same the crowd cheered to state that they will do all they can.

The next person that spoke was Jacob/Selmak. Jacob was the first to speak then Selmak. They both told the Tok'ra's history with the Goa'uld. After Jacob and Selmak got through speaking, everyone fully understood how bad these Goa'uld really are. After Jacob/Selmak finished talking, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers came up to the podium. The crowd went mad with cheers.

Brandon said, "Thank you. I am up here to state that I have felt with the Force a good many of you are Force sensitive. I have used the Force to allow these people to realize this. You need to report to the nearest Jedi Academy in your area. You all will be useful as trained Jedi Knights." Brandon spoke more about patriotism and how important it was for everyone to get involved. When Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, was finished everyone cheered him once more as he walked back to his friends.

The Governor then came up to close. He said to the crowd, "Everyone here, everyone listening on the radio, and watching this on television, my team will be helping you on how you can help with protecting Earth from these Goa'uld. As time goes by more things will be available for everyone. We will have that information posted on all means of communication: television, radio, Internet, etc. They will be something for everyone to do. The Rebel Alliance has helped the US Military with special training. A good many of you can sign up in the arm forces."

The Governor walked away from the podium, and the audience got up and looked for where they needed.

As the speakers got up from their own seats, Brandon said, "The easy part is done."

Han said, "We are not finished speaking as of yet."

Brandon replied, "Getting everyone on Earth trained and active is not going to be as easy as speaking to them."

Han smiled, "I know. I was just seeing the bright side of it."

Master Bratac said seriously, "Trust me Han there is no bright side to the Goa'uld. It is good to have a good head toward it all."

Master Bratac raised his right hand and patted Han's right shoulder. He was quietly stating to Han to keep up the good work. Han quietly smiled.

Emily asked her uncle, "Where are we going next?"

Brandon did not know, so he looked at Han. He was married to Leia, and if anyone knows what Leia had in mind, then he would.

"I'll contact her to see where she wants us." He grabbed for his comlink. Han said, "Where do you need us next?"

Leia replied, "You all will be going to a ship. You will be told more there."

Leia told that a shuttle will be picking them up, and what ship they will be going to.

Han looked at Sam and told her that we will be docking on the Executor. After using the Force Emily stated, "Luke, Mara, and Corran are aboard the flagship that belonged to Darth Vader."

Hearing that the flag ship once belong to Darth Vader, Jack kept quiet. From all that he had heard about the Emperor and Darth Vader, he was a little concerned about being aboard the Executor. Sam wanted to reassure her husband that everything would be all right aboard the Executor, but for some reason she too was silent.

As Master Jedi Brandon Bowers sat on board the shuttle as it was making it way to the Executor, he felt a small, but strong disturbance in the Force. He went to his Master to discuss this matter.

After hearing what Brandon said, Sam replied, "I too feel it, but I cannot figure out what it is about. I will talk with Luke about this matter. Hopefully he can make more sense out of it." Sam then went to the others to tell them to keep their eyes and ears on full alert, and why they should.

It took the shuttle a good hour and a half to reach the Executor. It was a good distance from Earth. In fact it was in orbit around the planet Mars. When they got there Leia was at Luke side. When Han saw this, he got very worried. He asked, "Kid, what is going on here?"

Luke waited until they all gathered near where he was before he answered Han's question. "We will not be returning back to Earth. The Alliance on Coruscant has found out that a great deal of world devastators are planning to attack not only Earth but everything in this galaxy."

Sam cursed beneath her breath.

Luke continued, "A world devastator is more powerful and destructive then any Death Star. Our mission is to destroy these things before they reach this galaxy. Mon Mothma will replace Leia on Earth. Leia is needed with us to help destroy these world devastators. The Asgards are at this moment putting hyper drives on the Executor. Thor told me it will take some time to do this for a large ship as this."

Jack asked, "Even with a ship like this, we will not stand the chance with these world devastators. What can we do to stop them?"

Luke answered, "We will be meeting up with the Alliance forces on our way there."

Sam asked, "Will that be enough to stop them?"

Luke answered her, "We know that we cannot destroy them all, but we can at least destroy what we can. Our jobs will be mostly to observe and defend the fleet that will be after the world devastators."

Brandon asked, "I take it that the fleet will be of need of Jedi?"

Luke smiled and said, "No not really. Our main job is to collect any information we can. There has to be more then these world devastators that are the threat. That will take all of us Jedi to find what we need. I have planned on being in the fight only to break through the perimeter of the forces that we will be fighting, so we can find the real truth of what we are up against."

Han commented, "We know that we are fighting these Ubaids. It has to be them."

Luke said, "Whoever is responsible, we need to know what they are planning."

Han asked, "We broke through situations before, so it should not be that hard to do it with this ship."

It was a long silence for a time. Then Luke said with a smile, "As I stated, it will be a while until we begin to leave. If this was too hard of a job, I would not even do it. Just the same, we all need to get behind the lines and see what we can find out."

Sam went to Luke and told him about the disturbance in the Force. Leia gasped. She looked at Luke with a very bewildered look.

Luke said, "I too felt that same disturbance in the Force. At this time I do not know if it is the Emperor or not. In fact I felt it four times. It appears to be getting stronger every time."

Jack asked, "I thought this Emperor is dead. How can he be alive?"

Leia looking uneasily said, "By cloning himself. He has done it before. As much as I wish it were not true, I believe that he is alive now. How things have been unfolding with Earth and Yavin 4, it has to be him. Only he can come up with such a diabolical plan as this."

She looked at Luke and continued, "Somehow he survived from our last encounter. He must have been the one that woken up the Ubaids from their sleep."

Jack commented, "For the time being let's say that this Emperor is alive. What does this have to do with Earth? The Death Star that we destroyed was heading for Earth."

Brandon replied, "It makes perfect sense why the Emperor wanted to attack Earth."

Everyone turned around and looked at Brandon. He continued, "He is an Ubaid, or shall I say ancient Goa'uld.

Daniel Jackson said, "It is very possible that this Emperor is an ancient Goa'uld." He reminded everyone about what he read on the wall in Abydos. They at first did not take own a host."

Jack commented, "That does not mean that he is a Goa'uld. I think that everyone is allowing their imagination to go crazy."

Brandon replied, "Jack I did not say I thought he might be a Ubaid. I said he is an Ubaid."

Sam asked, "How do you know this?"

Brandon answered, "What I been told, Emperor Palpatine had said that he was the Dark-side of the Force. If that is true, in which I now believe, in order for him to become the Dark-side of the Force, he had to sacrifice himself into the machine that is now called the Dark-side of the Force.

After hearing this Luke was leaning on one of the railings of the Bridge as if he was about to collapse. He gained his strength and said, "He is right. As Brandon was talking, I was using the Force to collaborate what he was saying. We need to destroy his mad plans. It appears that we cannot destroy the Emperor himself without destroying the Dark-side."

Jack asked, "If the Dark-side arrives from a machine, why can we not destroy this machine?"

Sam answered him, "If it were that easy, then the Emperor would have done the same thing to the machine that created the Light-side of the Force. It appears that the Force on both machines is protecting itself for being destroyed."

Jack had to nod in agreement on that one. "Once the Asgards get the hyper drive up and running, we need to know more about the ancient Goa'uld. We are going to playing on their turf. I surely do not want to be attacking this Emperor without knowing more about him."


	7. Chapter 7 Jedi Knights’ Past, Present,

**Chapter 7: Jedi Knights' Past, Present, and Future**

For a few minutes everyone was quiet. They all knew that they will have their hands full until they find a way to put an end to the Emperor's evil plans.

Luke finally broke the silence. He said, "Before we deal with the Emperor again, we need to gather more help. I will contact Mon Mothma on Earth. For the time being Ben and Emily needs to keep up with their Jedi training. That even includes you Jack."

"Jack I see that you can be a great Jedi yourself one day. Sam I believe that you should be the one to train Jack. I know that you stated that you will train your father, but he can resume his training on Earth. I know that we will need every Tok'ra as Jedi Knights before we are through with this whole mess."

After Luke got through speaking, all five of them went to the training room on board the ship.

As they were walking to the training area, Brandon did not have to use the Force to see that Ben, Emily, and Jack had their minds on what was being said on the bridge.

When they reached their destination, Brandon suggested that they all meditate on the Force on the events. They all sat in a circle with their legs crossed. Brandon had his eyes closed. "Remember, try not. Do or do not, there is no try. Open you mind and concentrate on the living Force. Ben and Emily you were able to contact me on the cruise ship at a very long distance. You must use that same concentration here now and anytime you use the Force. Everyone must concentrate without distractions.

After a short time through the Force, they heard a voice. It said, _**"Welcome all. I have been expecting you since the beginning of the Jedi Order. Welcome Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, welcome Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, welcome Jedi Apprentice Ben and Emily Aaron, and welcome Jedi Apprentice Jack O'Neill."**_

"_**I am the one that sacrificed himself into the machine of the Light-side of the Force. My name is Bodo Bass. The reason for me being the gatekeeper of the Jedi Holocron is that I am the keeper of the Light-side of the Force. I am talking to you now because I know of what has been happening with all of you lately. You are right Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. The Emperor is the Dark-side of the Force as I am the Light-side of the Force."**_

"_**When the first Jedi Council found out that the Emperor sacrificed himself into the machine that is now called the Dark-side of the Force, we knew that one of us had to do the same in order to protect the Light-side of the Force."**_

"_**Master Jedi Sam O'Neill you are correct in stating that both machines cannot be destroyed. Neither I nor the Emperor can die. We are the Force."**_

_**Because we are both inside these machines, the Force is more powerful than originally designed. All Jedi Knight dark or the light together protects the Force from being destroyed. That is why the Emperor wants to destroy all Jedi Knights. By awakening all the Ubaids, the Emperor has the power to carry that task out. As you all five know that they are ancient Goa'uld. These ancient Goa'uld are fully masters of the Dark-side of the Force. A great many of the Goa'uld of today are being trained as Dark Jedi Knights."**_

"_**The battles that are to come are more destructive than the last encounter with the Emperor. Yes his true name is indeed Emperor. He was an Emperor before he sacrificed himself in the Dark-side of the Force. He separated from the Jedi Order because he wanted to control and conquer the galaxy. With the Stargate, he has the ability to conquer the Universe."**_

"_**For many years there has only been one Force. The Force was not as powerful as it is today. For the longest time, Jedi Knights could only use it within the confines of the Jedi Sanctum. As the Jedi Order grew, we had to widen the range of the Force. It stretched out onto the entire city where the Jedi Order was located. It was then that Palpatine had thought of evil schemes to want to control and conquer the galaxy."**_

"_**When the Jedi Council found out about his evil desires, they kicked him and his followers out of the Jedi Order. Palpatine became an Emperor shortly after they were kicked out. A few years later he designed and built the machine which is now the Dark-side of the Force. Once we knew of his plans we did everything we could to protect the city."**_

"_**From that point on, there were two factions of Jedi. We called ourselves the Tok'ra, and they called themselves the Goa'uld. Emperor Palpatine caused endless war on the Tok'ra. It lasted for many, many years."**_

"_**There were so many innocent people getting killed that we had to move away. We did not want to leave one Goa'uld behind, so we took them with us by force. We also made sure that they could never come back."**_

"_**Both the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld knew that the machines that allow the Force to be possible had to be protected at all cost. It was the Emperor that sacrificed himself first. Once we knew that he did, we knew that our machine was in very serious danger. Emperor Palpatine could easily destroy the Light-side of the Force."**_

"_**After long discussions with in the Jedi Council, I decided that I should be the one to sacrifice myself. We all found out later that it was the best choice. Right after I entered the Force, Emperor Palpatine used all the power of the Dark-side to attack the Light-side. It took all that I had to protect not only the entire Jedi Council, but the machine that produced the Light-side of the Force."**_

"_**After many more years of fighting the Goa'uld, I decided that the Tok'ra had to be shielded from the Force until one day they will be needed once again as Jedi Knights. The only ones that knew of our past were the Asgards. They had shared some of the Jedi history with you and Earth."**_

"_**Now you five are the only hope for the Jedi Knights. You five cannot do it alone. It will take every Master Jedi of today, the Tok'ra, and everyone that is being trained as a Jedi. Right now you two Master Jedi must complete the training of Emily, Ben, and Jack. In the future I will be talking with all of you again, but for the time being keep up with your Jedi training."**_

After Bodo Bass finished speaking, all five open their eyes. Brandon spoke, "We need to talk with Luke and the others, right now!"

When the five of them got to the bridge they saw the Solo children with Han and Leia. Luke explained that they arrived on board 30 minutes ago.

Sam asked Luke, "How long had it been since we left." Luke looked a little confused and answered, "Several hours. Why are you asking?"

It was Brandon that told all what they experienced while meditating in the Force.

At first Luke did not say anything. Shortly after, he showed a grin. "Jack I felt that you are capable of being a great Jedi, but I did not realized that you would be that great of one."

Jack smiled, "Who would have guessed?"

Leia said, "Until Luke told me that I was his sister, I did not think that I was even able to use the Force. If Bodo Bass said that you will become a great Jedi, with training, then you will. Sam will be a good teacher for you."

Sam said jokingly, "Do not think that me being your wife will let you off easy. I trained Brandon hard, and I will train you hard as well."

Brandon said to Ben and Emily, "I believe that after what we heard from Bodo Bass, your training will be heightened as well."

As he looked at his Jedi Master, he continued talking, "In fact, I think that both Sam and I should be training all three of you. That way you can have the same level of training."

Sam replied, "I completely agree with you."

Jack smiled, "Where, and when do we three start?"

Luke said, "You will be training on board the Executor. We will be moving out of orbit in a few hours."

Sam said, "As for the when, I say right now."

The three Jedi Apprentices bowed to Luke, and walked out the door of the bridge. Brandon said, "After you Master."

Sam smiled, "Thank you my Padawan."

Sam and Brandon bowed towards Luke, and departed themselves.

After they all left, Leia quietly went to Luke's side and commented, "It looks like we have a big deal on our hands with the Emperor back in business. I think you need to talk with Mon Mothma about what Bodo Bass has said to them. Earth needs to know the dangers, and hopefully be prepared for it."

Luke looked at her peacefully and smiled, "You are right. I will contact her, and have her communicate what Bodo Bass said. I will even talk with Thor. Since they are the ancient Jedi's closest ally, they should be told. They can share what they know about the Jedi's history more to the public and the Jedi of today. We indeed have our hands full. I hope we can be able to win the battles yet to come."

Leia said, "With those five, I cannot see us doing otherwise."

Leia looked at C-3PO. She looked serious so that the gold droid can understand the importance of what she was about to ask of him. "C-3PO I want you to the best of your programming to record everything that you come in contact from this day forward. Do you understand what I am asking?"

C-3PO answered, "Yes Princess Leia I do. Do you want me to file what Bodo Bass has said to the five Jedi?"

Luke answered, "Yes. Also file all that we have said in response. If you need to use the ship's data banks to download your memory of the events, please do. I am sure that you will in time need to do that to continue to record the events." C-3PO complied with his demands. _"I have a larger memory bank than they realize. I have recorded all that had happen to Anakin Skywalker and Sam Carter O'Neill. I believe Earth is a planet to remember in many years to come."_

Suddenly Leia's eyes widen. A perfect idea came to her. She asked Luke, "Before we take off, why don't you go to our galaxy and pick up Sam's ship, the Peacemaker."

Luke smiled, "It was picked up before the Executor was brought here. I thought it might come in handy. I knew that those five will have their own separate duties even before I knew about Bodo Bass. It looks like it they surely will need the Peacemaker now." Leia smiled and gave Luke a big hug for doing that for Sam.

After a few hours the Asgards had the hyper drive ready for them. After Thor told Luke that they can take off from Mars' orbit at anytime they wish, Luke told them what Bodo Bass has said.

Thor was quite for a few seconds and reinstated that what Bodo Bass has told them was the complete truth. "The Asgards will do their part for Earth in telling them about the Jedi's history. I will talk with Mon Mothma in arranging us to speak with everyone on Earth. The Asgards are capable of speaking any language on Earth with clarity. We the Asgards will do all that we can in helping out the efforts in training Earth to defend themselves with the Emperor's plans."

Thor was quiet for a few seconds once more before he continued, "Let me tell you now Master Skywalker, once you leave this galaxy, we the Asgards will not be able to help you. You will be on your own."

"I understand. You are needed here. We have been dealing with the Dark-side with less members of this crew. We should be fine."

Before Thor departed he said, "Master Skywalker may the Force be with you."

After a moment of reflection, Luke commanded the crew to take Executor out of orbit and take us to the Deep Galactic Core."

Leia shivered at the name of that place. She said to Luke, "I thought we would never go to that place ever again."

Luke frowned, "So did I Leia, but from the Alliance reports, they found out that the Deep Galactic Core had many world devastators ready for Earth's demise.

Han commented, "Luke if the Asgards had been working on this ship with a hyper drive that crosses galaxies, how did the Executor arrive here?"

Luke answered, "The Executor had a hyper drive to travel to other galaxies, but it was very old, and it was about to give on us before we even got here in this galaxy. It was the Asgards that towed us in before the engines completely collapsed. They put us in orbit around Mars, and started on replacing the hyper drive. They even worked on the rest of the ship."

* * *

Since Jack was behind Ben and Emily with the Jedi training, Brandon and Sam concentrated on Jack's training. Ben and Emily did not just sit on the sidelines. They used the Force to help encourage Jack's ability to use the living Force.

Sam told them, "If we five are given the responsibility to take down the Emperor's plans to destroy all the Jedi Knights, then we need to train as a team. Teamwork is very important. The five of us together can do a lot more than any one of us alone."

"While Brandon and I are training Jack up to your level, you two will be in a special training exercise. You will help Jack use the Force better than he would alone. You will be sharing your knowledge with him as he is being trained by us."

Emily replied, "It would be similar to how it was done with Ben and me. While Yoda and Jolinar were the ones controlling our moves on the Death Star, we were able to learn more of the Force."

As Brandon and Sam were training Jack, Ben and Emily did bond with Jack by using the Force. While Jack was dueling with Sam, he could feel the Force from Ben and Emily.

While they were dueling, Brandon was stating things about what a Jedi can do with the Force. Brandon said the same words that Yoda once told Luke, "Through the Force things you will see: other places, other thoughts, the future, the past, old friends long gone."

At those last words Jack immediately saw with the Force his son accidentally shooting himself, and die from it that fatal shot. It took all of Ben and Emily's abilities in the Force to help Jack in calming himself of this horrible event so long ago. As soon Jack composed himself, he forced himself to see something other than his past.

He did see something different. It was a place. Without understanding Jack realized that he saw a perfect place for them to continue with the Jedi training. Jack, Ben, and Emily spoke out loud at the same time of the planet they saw, "Ossus."

Brandon did not know of the place, but Sam heard of it. She stepped back from Jack and turned off her lightsaber. She moved quickly to the com panel on the wall. She flipped a switch, "Luke before you reach your destination, please drop us off to Ossus."

Luke replied, "We will be reaching our galaxy in a few hours. Once we get there, we will jump out of hyperspace and allow you to fly the Peacemaker to Ossus."

Sam's face lit up with a very giant smile.

She shouted in surprise, "You picked up my ship. Thank you. We will get everything ready until then, Sam out."

Brandon gave a smile of his own, "I thought we were not going to see the last of that ship of yours."

Jack smiled, "What is this Ossus that I saw with the Force?"

Sam answered, "It was a sight of an important Jedi stronghold in ancient past. It has been speculated that the order of the Jedi Knights started there. That has not yet been proven. Luke found the place not too long after his first bout with the Emperor after the Clone Wars and Darth Vader. Brandon and I will continue your training there as well. . ."

Luke interrupted her while he walking into the training room, "Your training will be at least a few years. In the meantime, there is a Jedi Library on the planet. I see a great importance in the Force for all five of you in reading what is in that library."

"I have already dropped the Executor out of hyperspace. I feel from the Force that it would be better for you all to travel to Ossus on your own. Sam your ship is smaller than the Executor, so it will be harder to find from deep space scanning. You all should take with you as little as possible. You will find all that you need on Ossus, may the Force be with you."

The five of them departed with their goodbyes to Luke and gathered there things. They all climbed on board the Peacemaker with Dentralla at Sam's side.

Before they took off, she asked Dentralla, "Do you really want to go with us? It might get boring for you on Ossus. We will be training all the time and studying Jedi materials. You might be of better use here. I know that you have sworn to stay with me as a life debt, but your debt has been more then paid my dear friend."

Dentralla replied, "I will go with you not because of my life debt. I am going with you because you are my friend."

Sam replied, "If that is the case friend, take us out of docking. Once we reach your galaxy, let me know. I will have to use the Force to get us to Ossus.


	8. Chapter 8 Dealing with Jack’s Past

**Chapter 8: Dealing with Jack's Past**

While on board the Peacemaker, Emily and Ben went to Jack. When Emily and Ben came up to him in his quarters, Jack did not have to use the Force to understand why they were there.

Jack just the same smile and asked them, "What can I do for you two?"

Even though Emily saw the images that the Force showed, she still asked Jack to tell the whole story of what happen.

Before he started, he felt the support of the two of them in the Force.

Jack said as he looked at them both, "A parent should not out live his own child. I blame myself not just because it was an accident, but I blame myself because I could have prevented that from happening. I do not know if I can forget it, nor forgive myself for it."

Since Emily knew she was about the same age of Jack's son, she came to him closer, and put her hand on his. She said, "You should never forget the love you had for him. In fact you still do. That is why it is hard for you to forgive yourself. It is that love that will help you become that great Jedi that Bodo Bass has stated. You are not alone my dear friend."

After what she said to him, tears came down from his eyes. The three of them hugged each other.

As they were hugging each other, Sam walked in. The two young Jedi looked at Jack and smiled. The two left.

Jack dried his face as Sam walked over to sit beside her husband. She just sat there quietly.

The moment Jack finally made himself talk, he said, "We were talking about my experience with the Force in what happened with my son."

Sam did not say anything. She just gave him a hug. Jack knew what was on her mind. He said, "I need all of your help in dealing with this, so I can go on with not only my Jedi training but for my life."

Sam said very calmly, "We will Jack. A Jedi is never alone. It took all of you to help me deal with my past. We will help you in dealing with yours. Sam then gave him another hug. As they were hugging, Jack started to cry again.

As Emily and Ben were walking down the corridor of the Peacemaker, they ran into their uncle.

Brandon said to them, "I am proud of you two in going to Jack by yourselves in helping him deal with this part of his life. What Sam has told me about Charlie, Jack needs you two. The Force has told me that what we will find on Ossus will help Jack go forward, and become a great and powerful Jedi."

Ben replied, "It is not the event that happen is what is holding him back. He told us that he blames himself because he could have prevented that from happening. Once he can let go of the blame of what did happen, then he will be able to turn the whole event around to his advantage."

Brandon said to them both, "Until we land on Ossus, I want you two to be at Jack's side in helping him reach that goal. You have both broke the ice with Jack's past. It will take more to help him remove the barrier he has created over the years."

Emily and Ben closed their eyes and used the Force to let Jack know that they will stay with him. The only thing Jack responded with was a thank you. He also said with the Force, _**"I will need your help. You have done a great service so far."**_

Sam used the Force. _**"Come back to our quarters. I want you three to meditate on the Force on this matter until we finally arrive on Ossus."**_

The two young Jedi did as they were told.

When they got there, they both gave Jack two big warm smiles. He returned their smiles with his own.

Ben told Sam and Jack what Brandon said about the Force telling him that there is something that will help Jack deal with his past."

Jack raised his eyebrows and said, "May be that is why the Force revealed to me this planet."

Sam commented, "That could be. Time will tell. It always does."

Sam left the three to be alone together.

Since Emily was about Jack's son's age, she did most of the talking at first. Both Emily and Ben thought it would be best for Jack to face the age of his son so Jack can feel more comfortable in communicating with them about what happen.

Emily said, "With the Force, I would like for you to share this part of your life with us as we meditate in the Force."

Jack was still very scared in doing this, but he knew it had to be done. It did help Jack when Emily stated, "Jack we are now your family. It is all right to share with us about what happened."

For the first time since they were aboard the Peacemaker, Jack gave a genuine smile. As they were meditating on the Force, Jack shared his memories with his two young Jedi.

Back on Earth, Mon Mothma was dealing with the organization on the communication efforts with Earth. Since she did not know that much about the Goa'uld, she communicated with the SGC a great deal.

As she was ending her conversation with General Davis, a big flash of white light came a few feet in front of her. It was Thor that appeared.

Thor said, "I am here to talk to you on the behalf of Master Jedi Luke Skywalker."

Thor told her what Bodo Bass had said to the five Jedi. Thor also told her where the five Jedi were heading. "Please do not talk to Earth about where these Jedi will be. There are on their own. Jack O'Neill and the young Jedi must complete their training. I am telling you this just in case you need to contact them for emergency reasons."

Mon Mothma replied, "I understand. What about families of these Jedi?

"After I am finished here with you, I will tell them myself. I want you to have Earth told about what Bodo Bass had said. This information is very important. Earth survival could hang in the balance. The quicker you can tell everyone on Earth about this the better."

Mon Mothma agreed "I will contact all the informants about this information. Please feel free to contact me when you have other information you think I should know."

Before Thor left he stated, "The Asgards are ready to do their part in informing Earth. Please contact us when you are ready for us."

Thor then vanished and arrived at the mansion. He was able to talk with the families of these special Jedi in private. "I have told Mon Mothma this as well. Princess Leia is with Luke on the Executor. It will be Mon Mothma that will be organizing things on Earth. Please feel free to talk with her."

Jerry replied, "We are very close to Mon Mothma. We should have no problems in communicating with her. The only thing we can do for our Jedi family is to constantly pray for their safety and abilities to complete their duties."

"It is great that you are holding strong. Do not think that because you all are not Jedi Knights that you cannot have a big impact on what will come to pass. Your experience of what you have been dealing with will help make a difference as far as Earth is concerned. Before I leave you all, I want to say that the Asgards will watch after you while your Jedi family is away." Thor vanished.

Shortly after Thor left, Mon Mothma called. It was Jerry that answered the phone. "Jerry I am calling to let you know that I am here for you all. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

Jerry told her that Thor came over.

Mon Mothma replied, "Since they are in training, I do not think they will be communicating with any of us for a long time. I know that it will be hard for all of you."

"We will be fine. We are busy here at the mansion in helping out with the Jedi training here. The best of our friends that we have made while on Coruscant are here with us. They have done their part in communicating with Earth, and they want to stay with us."

Mon Mothma said, "It pleases me that you have someone to socialize with. Just the same please do not hesitate to contact me if you need to."

Jerry said his goodbyes, and hanged up the phone.

Christi was right there listening.

Christi smiled and said, "I am very happy for them. I have seen their excitement when they were being trained by Brandon. They have done great things in helping destroy the Death Star, and I know in my heart that they will do more great things in the near future."

"Leia has told me that she felt in the Force that Jack will become a great Jedi. Since he will be training with those two, the five of them will become one powerful team."

Jerry stated, "I know. That is why I am not worried one bit. Once Brandon told me that he was being trained as a Jedi, I knew that his life and ours were going to turn out for the better. After hearing what Thor told us, I was about to hit the roof with excitement. It was hard to compose myself, but I managed."

Christi replied, "I knew that this sort of thing would have happen in some form or another. I was about to get bored in waiting to hear about it."

They both continued in their responsibilities in helping the Jedi trainees there. Both families of these Jedi thought as long as they were helping out with the Jedi on Earth, they were helping the five Jedi on Ossus.

After a few hours, the Peacemaker finally landed on Ossus.

After they all put their feet on the soil, Jack felt a strong calling of the Force. They all followed him. They ended up at the Library that Luke told them about.

When they all entered into the Jedi Library, Jack found what was calling him. It was a Holocron. It was a special Holocron. It had Jack O'Neill's name on it. Puzzled by his name on it, Jack was about to picked up the cube.

By his touch, the Holocron came to life. It revealed a holographic image of an adult female. She said, "Hello Jack O'Neill. I am Nomi Sunrider, a Jedi Knight many centuries ago. With a smile on her face she continued, "Please do not be alarmed in me knowing you. My Jedi Master Thon had told me about you."

"At first I did not know why, but when I one day used the Force to find more about you, I realized why my Master told me about you. Before I became a Jedi, my husband Andur Sunrider was brutally murdered by a Hutt. It was not over with. I had to use his lightsaber to protect my child, Vima. When I first was trained by Master Thon, I did not want to have anything to do with a lightsaber."

"Jack, with the help of all that are with you, I will help you deal with the loss of your son. As you were meditating in the Force with Emily and Ben earlier, I felt your sorrows of that event. Master Nomi Sunrider paused for a moment to let Jack collect what she said. She continued, "Yes Jack, this is not a simple recording. It is me, Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider. A simple recording could not help you deal with your past."

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers asked her, "Do you want to talk with Jack privately?"

Nomi pondered the question, "For the time being, yes. For the rest of my dealings with Jack O'Neill, I would like for Emily and Ben to join us."

Everyone left except for Jack.

When they were alone, Jack said, "I thank you for your help. I did not think that a Jedi could see that far into the future."

Nomi replied, "With the Force, anything is possible. A Jedi cannot do everything, but what a Jedi can do with the Force can make a Jedi very powerful indeed. She became quiet for a moment and then said, "Jack the reason for wanting to help you in your life is that you remind me a great deal what I went through with Andur's Death. With the Force, I have become a great Jedi. You will one day become a great Jedi."

Jack said, "There is a difference in my son's death and Andur's. You were not the one responsible for it. I was the responsible for my son's death. To me it was like I pulled the trigger."

"That is what you have believed, but you know that many of people have accidentally injured or even killed themselves by guns even though the owners have handled them as they should. If you have put the gun up in a more secure place, and your son still got a hold of it, you would still blame yourself for at least having the gun."

What Nomi said made Jack think. She let him think about it for just a few minutes, "It is now time for you to stop punishing yourself, and live the here and now. The reason for me not wanting to have nothing to do with a lightsaber, after Andur died, was my guilt in the death of those that killed him. "I knew it was self defense, but I had never killed anyone before. It was the Force that gave me courage as it will for you."

Jack replied, "I know. Emily and Ben have been very helpful in helping me go forward with this. As I told Sam, I need help with this. I cannot do it alone."

Nomi said, "You will not be alone with this Jack O'Neill. Just the same you are a lot stronger then you realize. You are already a Jedi. You now know that when you visualized the future in seeing Sam at the Stargate when SG1 finally caught up with her, you knew that you would become a Jedi."

Jack stated, "That is very true. When my vision came true, I knew that I had something special. When I heard about the Jedi Knights, I knew that I would become one in time."

Nomi smiled at him. You had your vision many of light years away from Earth. How is that different from me in seeing you in your time?"

Jack for the first time smiled. "It does not."

After contemplating there is hope for him after all, Jack asked, "Master Sunrider, what do I need to do in order to stop punishing myself as I have been?"

Nomi answered, "This will take time. With the help of the others, you will learn to stop punishing yourself as simply as you learned to punish yourself."

Suddenly Jack felt fear and dread come over him. In the past he was able to control it, but with the recent events, he could not. It was Nomi's use of the Force that help Jack take control.

Finally reaching control, he thanked Nomi for her help. Jack said, "I see that I am not a strong as I thought."

Nomi replied, "You are Jack. I was the same way. With Master Thon's help, I made it. Over the many years, you have built up a lot of grief that I would have done if I were in your position. Master Thon knew I would be the one to help you through your time of need. Once you allow all those negative emotions to leave your body, you will understand your full potential. Do not think that you are the only one that goes through hard times like this."

"I have said enough for now. No Jedi was made in one day. Before I go Jack, I want you to take this Holocron that I have given to you. Keep it with you at all times. Now it is time for you to be with the others. Farewell Jack O'Neill."

After she vanished and the Holocron did not glow any longer, he picked up the Holocron, and put it in a bag that he had hooked to his belt. Jack then joined the others.

When Jack came out, he looked a little worn out, but he did give everyone a smile. He said, "I think I will make it, but it will not be easy.

Brandon told Jack, "By yourself, you can never handle your problems. With all of us helping you Jack, you will make it. When all of you help me out from my situation of not getting a simple job, I was able to have a lot more than I could possibly imagine. For that I will be always grateful. I am always in all of your debt. The least I can do for you my dear friend is to do my part in helping you get through what you have been through."

Jack replied, "That's what Master Sunrider said to me before she left. She said to me, "Do not think that you are the only one that goes through hard times as this."

Emily commented, "When they kidnapped us and put us into the Death Star, it was very scary for all of us. What made Ben and I seem strong was our views towards our uncle. Ben and I knew that we would make it. I think because of our faith in our uncle that allowed Yoda and Jolinar to help us become Jedi. The point is Jack, we did not act alone. You will not be alone now, or any time in the future."

At that time Emily used the Force to allow Jack to feel he was not alone. Since they have been on board the Peacemaker, Jack realized what Emily was doing for him. Jack gave her a big smile and said, "Thank you, thank you very much."

The five of them walked around the area to check out their surroundings. There was not much on technology lying around, but Luke told them they will have all they need to survive during the Jedi training.

At first Sam was wondering if what Luke was telling them had been move or taken, then they found a mouth of a cave that was not easy to see even when up close. When they came up to the opening of the cave to go in, an invisible force kept them from entering.

It was Jack that felt the summoning of his Holocron.

He took it out, and Nomi Sunrider appeared. She told Jack and the others that no one can walk into the cave unless they knew how to do it.

She told them what to do. "Concentrate on the living Force as you walk in." They all fully concentrated on the living Force, and they walked in. As they walked through, Jack's Holocron turned into a large source of light. It was very handy that it did. It was no light at all until they walked a good distance into the cave. There they found what Luke was telling them.

The cave had all they needed. It had food replicators, small land speeders, different types of tools, and other handy items that they can all use during their stay.

Since Nomi was still showing herself, Sam asked her, "How did all of these things get here?"

"Most of the tools and small items have been on Ossus during my time. The land speeder and food replicators been placed by Luke Skywalker."

Nomi wave her hand, and a large portion of the decorated wall disappeared. Nomi told everyone that this was a Jedi training area that Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and herself created over four millennia ago. "You five will be the first Jedi to use it. Unfortunately the Dark-side kept us Jedi busy. It was I that put the force field around the opening of the cave when I realized that you all will come. I had to protect this place for all of you."

Jack replied, "We all thank you for it. If this Emperor knew we were coming here, then he would have gotten someone to destroy this cave."

Brandon looked at Nomi, "Once we deal with the threat of the Emperor and the Ubaids, we will make it possible for all Jedi to be trained here."

Nomi replied, "If that can be done, I would be in your debt Brandon."

As they all continued to explore training area, they were indeed amazed on how it was created. The place was very large, and the training course was indeed very detailed. It was designed for all levels of Jedi training.

Sam commented, "Nomi I promise you that we will have every Jedi Apprentice here using this training facility, even if we have to use the Asgards to help us."

Nomi looked surprised. "You know of the Asgards?"

Sam smiled, "Yes we do. If it was not for the Asgards, we would not have been able to defeat the Goa'uld as much as we have. They have a security blanket around Earth as we speak."

Jack commented, "Thor is a great pal of mind."

Nomi just stood there in amazement. "I did not think that the Asgards could reach that far to Earth."

Jack said, "It was by accident that we did make contact." Jack told her about how he and he alone made the first contact with the Asgards.

Nomi closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. "You were Force sensitive even during that time. Your sensitivity of the Force enabled you to make that journey to the Asgards that day. It was due to your strong abilities of the Force that allowed Earth to have the Asgards as allies."

Sam said, "All this time, I thought it was the knowledge of the Ancients that allowed Jack to do all that he did."

Nomi replied, "The knowledge that was put into Jack's mind was indeed very useful, but it was the Force that allowed him to use that knowledge. If it was any of the other SG-1 members that got the knowledge of the Ancients, they would have been killed. Since you are very power with the Force, you might have done the same as Jack. I have no way of telling for sure."

"It was the Force that kept Jack from dying right after the knowledge of the Ancients was put into his mind. It was the Force that allowed him to give your Stargate the proper energy to send him to the Asgard's home world."

Jack asked, "What would have happened to me if the Asgards did not remove this knowledge?"

Nomi answered, "It would have destroyed you. The Force cannot do everything, but it can do a lot."

Ben said, "We have been experiencing a great bit already. It was Jolinar of Malkshur that. . ."

Nomi gasped. She asked, "How do you know about Jolinar of Malkshur?"

Sam explained the entire story to Nomi Sunrider.

After what Sam said to her, Nomi was speechless for a moment. Nomi finally made herself speak. "You all have indeed been dealing with the history of the Jedi."

Sam smiled, "I know. It has been amazing. It will be very interesting to know more of the ancient history of the Jedi."

Nomi then looked at Jack. "You have seen the wonders of the Jedi history, and have been united with the Jedi throughout your life. I hope that this can allow you to see there is a bright light for you at the end of your dark tunnel. You will make it Jack. Again, it will take time, but you will climb out of your sorrows as I had with Andur."

Even with all the support that everyone has done in assisting him, what Nomi just said made Jack realize the importance in letting go of what had happen to his son. It gave him profound energy to fight this trap that he alone put himself through over the years. He nearly felt like a new person.

Since Emily had been using the Force to monitor Jack's emotions since he walked out of the Jedi Library, she felt this empowerment in him. She also knew that Jack would also go into a relapse state just as quickly. Jack could not get over years of guilt over what happen those many years that easily.

As predicted, Jack fell to his knees. The emotional relapse took the energy out of him for a moment. Right before Jack fell. Emily closed her eyes and used all her ability in using the Force to give Jack her support. Nomi was also giving her support as well.

It took a minute or two for Jack to compose himself. He looked at Emily and Nomi and said, "Thank you."

Sam said, "I think that you need to get some rest. You have been through a lot today."

Sam asked Nomi, "Is there any resting quarters?"

"Yes. I will give you all a tour of the place after Jack gets some needed rest."

She gave the instructions to get to where Jack needed to be. When they finally got there, Sam helped him on the bed, and used the Force to put him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Jack in Training

**Chapter 9: Jack in Training**

Sam stayed with Jack until he woke up. When Jack did wake up, he saw that Sam was sleeping in a chair beside him. He looked at his watch and saw that he had been sleeping for a little over 8 hours. He started to sit up. Since Sam was using the Force to monitor Jack, she woke up as he started to move.

She immediately looked at Jack. She smiled, "How do you feel?"

Jack smiled back and answered, "I'm feeling a lot better. I will feel even better if those food replicators can make Jell-O."

Sam laughed. The others came in when Sam was laughing.

Brandon said, "It sounds like things are turning out good for you Jack."

Ben asked, "What was so funny?"

Sam laughed more on that question.

Sam finally answered, "Jack just wanted Jell-O to eat."

The three did not understand. Their expressions on their faces made both Sam and Jack laugh.

After they stopped laughing, Jack's Holocron glowed and Nomi came out.

She smiled, "It is good to hear you laughing Jack."

Jack gave her a warm smile, "Thank you. I am feeling like myself. In fact I was telling Sam about what he wanted to eat."

Nomi had never heard of that name before.

Sam smiled, and told Nomi about what Jack wanted.

Nomi replied, "We had something similar to what you described, but it was more of a sweet energy food. We called it Jedi power treat. I can tell you how to program the food replicators to make it."

In hearing that, Jack jumped out of bed and commented, "There is nothing like programming the replicators now."

Sam looked serious at Jack and said, "First you need to start on your Jedi training. We will do that later."

Jack replied, "Let's do it then."

They all went to the training course that Nomi and the others created so long ago.

As Jack was carrying the Holocron cube, he asked Nomi, "Does Luke know about this course that all of you created?"

"You five are the only ones that have set eyes on this training course since it was created."

She smiled at Jack and said, "Do me proud."

Sam looked seriously at Jack and said to Nomi, "He will. I will make sure of it."

Jack frowned and said, "It is a good thing I had 8 hours of sleep."

Sam gave a devilish smile, "You will need it today Jedi."

Emily said to Jack, "Ben and I will be with you in the Force as you train."

Jack looked at her, "I think I will need it."

Jack started with the laser droid. To intensify his training, Sam got him to wear a blast shield helmet.

With the first few bouts with the droid, Sam had Emily and Ben help him.

On the next bout, he did it on his own. He had no problems whatsoever.

Sam said, "You are doing great! I am going to set the difficulty level higher and high each bout. See if you can keep up without Emily and Ben. After 10 different bouts with the laser droid, Jack only got zapped three times.

Sam then said, "That is enough for now. When she took the helmet off of him, she gave him a big smile and told him, "You are doing great. I want you to duel with Emily and then Ben.

Jack and Emily got in position and raised their lightsabers in front of each other.

Sam commanded, "Go!"

As Jack was dueling with Emily, Ben used the Force to help Jack along. At first Jack was a little shaky, but learned quickly. After all, Jack was fighting what Yoda has taught Emily.

After dueling with Emily, Ben walked up towards Jack. Ben turned on his lightsaber, and they started at Sam's command.

Jack did a little better with Ben. Sam used the Force to tell Ben to do a special move that he had learned from Brandon at the mansion. Brandon told Emily not to use the Force to help Jack.

When Jack did not feel the presence of Emily with him, he thought that he should concentrate on the Force more intensely. He made the right decision.

The Force prepared him for the special move that Ben was about to use on him.

Jack stood his grounds, and handled Ben's special attack like a professional.

After the dueling was over between Jack and Ben, all of them congratulated Jack on his ability in using the Force.

* * *

The Executor was flying for a long time and Luke needed to get some rest before things got interesting.

Han saw that Luke was getting tired, "Kid get some rest! We can handle flying this bucket."

Luke smiled at him, "Thanks Han. I think I will. I am more concerned about our five Jedi on Ossus then being sleepy."

"Just looking at you is getting me as tired as you look."

Leia smiled at both of them. She knew those two always fussed without really being angry at each other. She surmised that it was their way of releasing the frustration of whatever they were dealing with.

She walked closer to Luke, "When you get to your quarters, at least meditate on the Force on those five Jedi. I genuinely believe that they need all the help they can get if we are going to defeat the Emperor this time."

Luke smiled at her, and nodded. He left the bridge.

When Luke got to his quarters, he did meditate on the Force. Luke got more from the Force then just the answers of those five Jedi. He got something that could change the whole entire universe for all Jedi Knights. What Luke received from the Force was something from his past. Luke heard his father's voice.

Anakin Skywalker spoke his name, _**"Luke."**_

Luke felt like he was slammed against the wall.

Anakin spoke again, _**"Luke, It is I, your father. Do not be alarmed my son. There are many things that are happening due to the Emperor's interference. Some are bad, and a good many are very good.**_

_**Right now all Jedi must deal with the plans of the Emperor. In time you all will see what I mean about the good side of all of this. I wished I could tell you all, but you first must learn other things that have to do with the Ancient Jedi."**_

_**There was a great silence for several minutes before Anakin spoke again. He continued, "Luke I am here to warn you not to continue to your present course. It is a trap. There is no World Devastators. It is a ruse to get a great many Jedi to him so he can destroy the main Jedi force."**_

_**Luke immediately thought of the five Jedi as possible sitting ducks on one planet. **_

_**Anakin insured him that they are safe on Ossus. "The five of them are heading back into time. Master Thon, a Jedi long ago, is using the cave they are in as a means of transporting them over 4,000 years in the past. That way they can be safe from the Emperor as Jack, Ben, and Emily are trained to be Jedi Knights. Jack is also getting help in dealing with his past."**_

_**Sam told Luke secretly about Jack's past dealing with the accident of Jack's son. Luke said, "I am happy to hear that he is getting help in that. What do you want be to do, father?"**_

_**Anakin answered, "Go to the bleak desert world of Ambria my son. I have talked with Thor. It was I that alerted Thor to rescue the Executor before the old hyper drives went critical. I got him to add the abilities for these new hyper drives to allow the Executor to travel in time. Once you get to Ambria, find Master Thon."**_

"_**Once the five Jedi on Ossus arrive back in time, the Jedi that has been helping Jack O'Neill, through a Holocron, will tell them the complete story that I am telling you now. She will instruct them all to fly to Ambria to meet Master Thon, and all of you. Once you meet face to face with Master Thon and the others, he will tell you more about your Jedi duties. I wished you had the time my son for me to talk with you more, but you do need to get some rest."**_

"_**I will talk with Leia, and tell her how to program the hyper drives to reach Ambria 4,000 years in the past."**_

After Luke's father finished speaking, Luke got up and went to bed as instructed.

On the bridge of the Executor, Leia heard a voice through the Force. She immediately recognized who he was. In her excitement, she blurted out, "Father!"

Han looked dead straight at her with Chewie growling.

Anakin spoke again, _**"Leia you do not have much time. You must do exactly as I ask of you."**_

For Chewie and Han's sake she spoke out loud again, _**"I will do as you ask."**_

As she was doing what was asked of her, Chewie and Han stayed out of the way quietly.

After Leia programmed the hyper drive, Han politely asked Leia, "What was that all about?"

She walked to Han, and put her arms around his waist. She smiled and said, "Father told me to set a different course."

She quietly waited for him to asked, "Where?"

When he did, she answered, "To Ambria."

Han looked puzzled for a moment. He finally asked, "What you did was a lot to go to a planet?"

She smiled, "Thor made it possible for the hyper drive to be able to travel in time. We are traveling 4,000 years in the past."

She explained what her father had told her about what is going on with the Emperor, and why they are going back in time.

When C-3PO heard all of what Leia said, he nearly overloaded his power couplings in worry.

Han, Leia, and Chewbacca looked at each other and smiled over C-3PO worrying again.

Chewbacca asked, "How long will it take us to get to Ambria 4,000 years in the past?"

Leia answered, "It will take a few days. Father said the Executor is a big ship, but it will still take her a few days journey. We will get there before the others. Father told that Master Thon is using the Force to bring them in time."

Leia paused for a moment and said, "The Jedi that is with our five Jedi is helping Jack with his past problem."

All of them on the bridge knew about Jack and understood.

Anakin Solo, which was with then on the bridge, said, "I have felt great pain in him. I hope that he will one day be rid of it. What happen was terrible. I hope that this Jedi Master, Nomi Sunrider, and the others will help Jack let go of the hurt that has been with him so long."

Han replied, "We all do Anakin. Jack is a good man."

Han looked at Leia and continued, "I hope that he will not end up going over to the Dark-side on a count of it."

* * *

Mon Mothma had a great many people talking to everyone on Earth. After most of the world has been informed, she then decided to get the Asgards to reinstate what had been said, and what only they could contribute.

Thor spoke to everyone by every means the Asgards had. With the Asgard's technology they made it possible for everyone to hear it in their language around the world at the same time. What he said was indeed very important. He told the world everything the Asgards knew of the Jedi to the present day. This is what he said:

"Ladies and gentlemen of the planet Earth, I am Thor the Supreme Ruler of the Asgards. I am here on the behalf of the Asgard race to inform you about our relationship with the Jedi over countless of years."

"All the Jedi and the Asgards had a very close relationship. Do to the Dark-side of the Force and the recent events, the Asgards have been protecting Earth because of our relationship with the Jedi. A lot of you on Earth are being trained as Jedi. The Asgards will do everything in our power to protect Earth so that all of you can become full Jedi."

"Since we can communicate with Jedi of yesterday, I have personally had several conversations with Bodo Bass and other Jedi. They have asked me to talk to you about our history."

"First of all I want you to know that if it were not for dire need to tell you, I would not be doing so. What I am saying to you might put everyone in jeopardy not only for Earth's survival, but all the Jedi, past, present, and future."

"You heard me correctly. The Jedi's past is being threatened by Emperor Palpatine. When he woke up the Ubaids, he deliberately caused time to intertwine as far as the Jedi are concerned. Unfortunately everyone is affected by this time meddling."

"As I speak, Master Luke Skywalker and his team are traveling through time to meet with the Jedi over 4,000 years ago. The Emperor's time meddling has not gone any further than that time period."

"The Emperor has been planning to take over the Universe ever since he has heard of the Stargate. The Asgards have the technologies to shutdown the Stargate travel all together to keep him from taking over the Stargate. That leaves only hyperspace travel for the Emperor and his armies. He can still conquer the Universe by that means, but it would be much easier for him to use the Stargate."

"The Asgards cannot use the Force. It is our technical capabilities that enable us to allow the Jedi to talk to us no matter where they are in space or in time. Even the Jedi that are dead and gone can use the Force to communicate with us. In fact, a Jedi contacted us by the name of Anakin Skywalker. As most of you know he was Darth Vader. A short time ago, I was informed that Luke and the ones that are running the Executor are traveling in time."

"The Asgards have been allies with the Jedi from the very beginning of the Jedi Order. It was the Asgards that helped pushed the followers of the Dark-side off the planet they were on. At that time the followers of the Light-side of the Force called themselves the Tok'ra and the followers of the Dark-side called themselves the Goa'uld."

"The Ubaids are the elite faction of the Goa'uld. The Ubaids are special trained Dark Jedi. Enki is one of these Ubaids. He and his followers are not on Earth anymore. That is why I decided it is safe to tell everyone on Earth about what I am saying now."

"The war with the Light and the Dark-side went on for years and years. Emperor Palpatine sacrificed himself into the machine that made what the Dark-side of the Force is today. When the ancient Tok'ra heard of this, Bodo Bass did the same thing. He not only saved the machine that created the Light-side of the Force, but saved the whole Jedi Council of that era."

"The Jedi knew that they had to run off the ancient Goa'uld. They could not have done this without the Asgard's help. Unfortunately many of the Asgards died in the process. We had to let the Jedi fight on alone defeating the ancient Goa'uld."

"When the Emperor came back in the flesh through cloning, we helped the Jedi from not being completely destroyed shortly after the Clone Wars."

"Our technology has improved dramatically since then. We are now able to fight off any thing that the Emperor throws at Earth. When Earth is trained and ready to fight, the Emperor's plan will be smashed. The Asgards will do all we can in helping Earth in getting ready for whatever happens. I thank you for your time in hearing me."

* * *

It has been a week and four days since our five Jedi have been on Ossus.

Jack has been learning to stop punishing himself over what happen to his son with the help of Nomi Sunrider and the two young Jedi. As far as the three Jedi training is going, they are doing better than expected.

Jack strong ability in the Force is to see the true nature of things. With the Force Jack can see through all the false images that people use to hide behind, or even all the lies that people use to confuse their enemies.

The more Jack had learned from the Force the more he can see the truth behind any obstacle as if it was calling out to him. All Jedi can use the Force in this matter. Jack has the ability to do a much better job.

When he keeps on learning more on the use of the Force, he will be able to see even past any shielding that the Dark-side can offer. Without knowing it, Jack has been using this ability with the Force while with the SGC.

One day when all of the five Jedi were together, Nomi Sunrider told them all what had been going on since they been on Ossus.

Sam asked, "How can one Jedi be able to use the Force to take us back in time?"

Nomi answered, "From my knowledge no Jedi can use the Force to travel or move things through time. I believe it is the instability of what the Emperor has unleashed that has allowed Master Thon to pull you in the past. It is the technology of the Asgards that brought the Executor to us."

Jack commented "To us!"

Nomi smiled and said, "Yes, I am alive. The Holocron is the creation of the Asgards. It allows the Jedi to communicate with the Asgards since they can never use the Force. I have been using the Force to communicate with you by the use of your Holocron."

Brandon asked Nomi, "How long will it take Master Thon to bring us to where ever we are headed?"

Nomi answered, "You and your ship will arrive at the same planet of Ossus, in a day or two. I will then be able to be with you in the flesh because I am already on Ossus as we speak. We will then fly to Ambria to meet with the others."

Brandon again asked another question, "What is the reason that we are going backwards in time?"

Nomi paused for a moment before answering. "All of you are very strong in the Force. When Master Thon realized what Emperor Palpatine has done, he knew that you five would be the only hope to finally defeat the Emperor's plans, and make sure that he does not do this ever again. What I fear is that this Emperor has done already will eventually destroy all Jedi as far back as the beginning of the Jedi Order."

"The only ones that will be protected from this disaster are the followers of the Dark-side and the Goa'uld. If his plans are not stopped, time will not be as you know it. You three in training have reached expectations. With what Master Thon and Master Vodo can teach you from there, all five of you will be able to deal with the Emperor's plans in your time."

Sam said, "Luke has told us that reading the information from the Library will help us defeat the Emperor. Can we walk outside of this cave, and go to the Jedi Library now?"

"No. It is the cave and the ship that are traveling through time. The reason for not telling you about your time travel when we first met, We have heard from Thor that the ancient Goa'uld Enki has left Earth."

Jack asked, "How could he do that. I thought that the Asgards could monitor all traffic coming in and out of Earth Solar System?"

"That is what is worrying us. The Asgards could not find any means of transport device that Enki could have used. Master Vodo believes that Enki and the others have the ability to travel in time. Since Master Vodo commented this to Thor, the Asgards have been monitoring all time anomalies in Earth's galaxy."

Jack said, "If Enki has not been able to be found since we first met him, it is possible Thor scared him off from Earth."

Sam commented, "Nomi please tell both Master Thon and Master Vodo that Enki could be in your time as we speak. If that is so, our training to be able to fight the Emperor and destroy his plans might be challenged in ways not expected."

Nomi replied, "That is why my Master has brought Master Luke Skywalker and the others. My Master has told me that they are securing Ambria and should have it completely secured before you arrive to me in person."

Sam stated, "I hope it will be enough. I heard that the Executor is a powerful ship, but I wonder if it is enough to hold Enki and the rest of the Goa'uld."

Before telling them to continue with the training Nomi said, "Master Vodo told me to tell all of you should not to be concerned about the security end. There are more to help Luke and the others. Your two are responsible in training Emily, Ben, and Jack."

Brandon thanked Nomi for sharing this information with them. The five of them continued with the Jedi training.


	10. Chapter 10 Emperor Palpatine and the Si

**Chapter 10: Emperor Palpatine and the Sith**

At his throne room, Emperor Palpatine said to his apprentice, Enki, "You have done better than expected. The Jedi are playing into my plans perfectly. By having all the Master Jedi and their apprentices with them in the past, I can completely destroy them with one swift stroke."

"They think that they are safe 4,000 years in the past. Before they can train the three apprentices to fight me here, they will be crushed totally. The funny thing is that no one realizes they are in more danger in the past then in the present."

The Emperor laughed a loud and horrible laugh that could be heard throughout the sanctum.

Enki did not say anything until his master was quiet. He asked his Master, "What do you want me to do about the Asgards on Earth?"

"For now do nothing. The Asgards have become very technical indeed. We need to get rid of all the Jedi before we can deal with the Asgards and Earth. From what you have told me a great many people of that planet are being trained as Jedi."

"From what I have foreseen, their training will not be enough even for the Tok'ra. If my plans turn out as expected, it would not matter anyhow. The destruction that I am putting throughout time will destroy even the Tok'ra of yesterday. If that can be done, my friend Bodo Bass will not be able to carry out his plans in sacrificing himself into the Light-side of the Force. From that my initial plans in destroying that machine will come to pass."

Enki asked, "Do you want me to travel back in time to help prevent the training of Emily, Ben, and Jack?"

"Be patient my friend. Let them do their futile gesture in training those apprentices. It will do them no good. What I have been planning for centuries have been placed into motion, and will not be stopped!"

He paused for a moment and continued, "Just too ease your curiosity. I have set in motion in that time that will keep them busy and distracted from reaching their goals. They will all be trapped in that time forever. Whatever special training they can receive from Master Thon and Master Vodo will not do them any good if they cannot come back to destroy me and my plans."

Enki asked again, "Then what do you want me to do Master?"

"I want you to go to the Goa'uld home world, and help out with their training. They are to become my Dark Jedi Knights. When the time comes, I will instruct you to lead them to Earth to destroy the Tok'ra and the Asgards on Earth. You can do what you like with the rest of the beings on Earth. I want the Tok'ra and the Asgards completely wiped out. Now go my friend."

Enki departed.

* * *

As the five of them finally got to their destination, and met Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider in person, Brandon felt a strong disturbance in the Force.

Brandon said, "We better get going quickly. I feel danger approaching."

Nomi replied, "I have been feeling it ever since I have been here." As they were about to come up to the Peacemaker, a large amount of monstrosities like creatures came after them.

Nomi replied, "These creatures could only be designed by Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma. These creatures are empowered by Sith magic.

From the special abilities that Yoda has taught him, Brandon used the Force to turn the projectile weapons that was flying towards them to attack the creatures that through them. As quickly as the battle began, it ended. All the creatures were destroyed.

Sam then commanded everyone to get on board. Sam then helped her friend Dentralla take off very quickly as the Peacemaker could.

After seeing Master Jedi Brandon Bowers use the Force, Nomi understood the importance of the five Jedi.

Nomi asked, "Master Brandon who taught you to use the Force like that?

"Master Yoda taught me that, and a few other things. I am able to turn even laser fire of any weapon, and turn it to any direction I choose, usually toward the one that fired the weapon."

Nomi smiled, "I have never seen any Jedi do what you have done."

Nomi replied, "I can see why my Master Thon said that only you five are able to defeat the Emperor and his plans."

Brandon told Nomi that Yoda is with us in a way.

Nomi replied, "I know that when a Jedi dies they are absorbed in the Force."

Brandon said, "In a way, that is how Emily and Ben became Jedi." He explained the whole thing to her.

Nomi asked, "I wonder if the Emperor knows about what these two Jedi, Yoda and Jolinar did for Emily and Ben?"

Jack answered, "I do not think he knows. If I were in his position, I would have eliminated them on the spot. I think that he does know of Emily and Ben, but not what special abilities they have. That is what will give us the tactical advantage."

Nomi commented, "Whatever the Emperor knows, he has gotten the Sith down on us here."

Brandon asked, "You mentioned Ulic as the one that created those creatures."

Nomi's lips tightened for a few seconds, and then she told them of her love for Ulic. Nomi also told that he turned towards the Dark-side in a very sad tone.

Brandon came closer to her and said gently to her, "I am sorry about that. If the Jedi do have to fight him, I will take up that responsibility in defeating him."

Nomi smiled, "No, if I am confronted in stopping him, I will do it as I would any Dark Lord of the Sith. I have lost him already. He is not the one that I loved so long ago. Maybe by ending his life from the Dark-side it will do more good for him. He was a good man before."

After she said that, the two of them felt something about each other that they did not feel before. They both thought it was just admiration. Nomi was impressed with Brandon's skills in the Force, and his desire to help her with the love she once had for Ulic.

Brandon was impressed with Nomi's courage to stand up to Ulic's path he took. What they did not realized that their admiration will grow into something more.

Before our Jedi could even rest on board the Peacemaker, they were being attacked by space pirates. Nomi used the Force to see who was attacking them. She angrily replied, "That fat worm. Bogga the Hut is using his henchmen to attack us."

Nomi looked at Sam and asked, "I hope that this ship of yours has fire capabilities?

Sam said, "The Peacemaker has two gun arrays. Since you know these lots, I would like for you to help Jack in knocking them down while I help Dentralla maneuver us from not getting hit so much."

Everyone took their post and the dogfight began.

As Jack and Nomi were firing at them, he asked her, "Are those Hutts smell as bad as they do in my time?"

"I have never heard of a Hutt that did not."

While everyone was doing their job, Brandon got Emily and Ben to use the Force with him in helping out with eliminating the pirates.

In about five minutes, the two ships that were attacking them were no more.

Brandon then asked Nomi to contact Master Thon or Master Vodo about the two attacks on them. Before she could do it, Sam replied out loud, "It is the Falcon."

Brandon raced to the cockpit.

When he got there he heard Han talking. "Master Thon told me that you might get into trouble. From what Chewie and I saw on long range sensors, you all took care of it. We did not run into any trouble to get to you, but just in case Master Thon wanted us to escort you all to Ambria."

Sam replied, "That sounds great. Good to see you again. The two Wookies communicated back and forth a bit, and Sam turned off the comlink of the ship.

Sam stated, "It looks like we are going to get there in one piece after all."

Jack commented, "We have not arrived there yet."

Brandon closed his eyes and used the Force to see what was between them and Ambria. He opened them and said, "I do not see anything in our way. It looks like the Sith here underestimated our abilities."

"That answers our question about Emily and Ben. The Emperor does not know anything about what Yoda and Jolinar had done for them. If he did we would be getting more attacks, or the attacks we had would have been stronger."

* * *

When the Emperor heard that Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma had failed to dispose of the Jedi, he got enraged. The Emperor used his dark magic on the amulets that they have been wearing since they became Dark Lords of the Sith. Exar and Ulic screamed in total agony over what the Emperor has done. Even though they have been tortured for a few minutes, it felt longer. The two heard the last words of the Emperor before the Holocron communication went off. "DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN! KILL THOSE FIVE JEDI!"

After gaining their composer, Exar and Ulic planned for another attack."

Exar said to Ulic, "Those five Jedi are more powerful than we thought. We need to know their weaknesses, and exploit it. In the mean time, we need to constantly attack Ambria. We might be able to get those Jedi off that planet."

Ulic had an idea. Since Nomi still has feelings for me, we might be able to turn her to the dark ways of the Sith."

Exar said, "The Emperor wants no Jedi turned. He had been at that for many, many years. The only way to eliminate the Jedi of the Light is to destroy them, not turn them. We have failed the Emperor once. As we have the complete power of the Sith, we will not fail again. Those five Jedi… will… die."

Ulic stated, "With Master Thon and Master Vodo protecting them, it will not be easy. How can we attack them again?"

Exar answered, "What we threw at them so far would have destroyed any average Jedi. We need to use the Sith magic to find their own weaknesses and exploit it."

Ulic said, "How can we do that with Master Thon and Master Vodo protecting them? We have never been able to use the Sith magic on them or against them."

Exar frowned, "Even though what you say is the truth, we must do this if the Emperor's plans are going to destroy all Jedi even as far as the beginning. I decree that we should summon all the dark followers together, and form the means of carrying out the Emperor's plans."

The two of them used all the available means to summon all the dark followers of the Dark-side of the Force to them.

When they were done, Exar said, "Now we wait for them to arrive. It will be some time for all of them to get here. The galaxy is very large. Until then my young apprentice, we meditate on the dark power of the Sith to come up with a plan to carry out the Emperor's plans for the Jedi. We will go out in history in being the ones who killed Master Thon and Master Vodo."

* * *

While waiting for the Jedi to arrive on Ambria, Doctor Jackson was studying. He came across something very interesting. The documents that he was reading mentioned about the Ubaids. The documents told about the history and the purpose of putting them in stasis:

"The Ubaids are the special elite forces of the army of the Sith. These Ubaids are the first to start a different means of expanding the Goa'uld lifespan. These Ubaids will invade a host body, and take it over. That body can be able to be rejuvenated by the means of a sarcophagus device. This will enable the host to stay alive for as long as it can be rejuvenated."

"After that, the symbiote can take another host of its choosing. These new spawn creatures of the Sith will start a new life for the Sith. After these Ubaids worked as planned, more symbiotes will be created by Sith magic. Only the Ubaids will be the elite faction. The other Goa'uld symbiotes are a different spawn that will further the life of all Goa'uld throughout the galaxy. From that time forward let the Dark-side of the Force be forever!"

"These Elite faction of the Sith armies will have the strongest abilities of the dark magic. These factions are not just mindless beings. They will have the capabilities to learn and grow as they conquer, and spawn more symbiotes.

The knowledge of the each mother that bread the new Ubaid spawns will have the complete knowledge of what the mother possess. When more knowledge is learned, the new mother spawn will pass that to her offspring. This will give the Ubaids a great deal of power over their enemies, the Jedi Knights."

"As time passed, the Jedi Knights were able to get stronger in the Light-side of the Force, and fight off these Ubaids. These elite Sith spawns were not working to full expectations. After great thought and meditation of the Dark-side of the Force, the Ubaids that were still alive were put in stasis. They would be revived by the Dark power at the proper time."

The rest of the documents stated more of the technical means of putting the Ubaids in stasis, and how to revive them. The writings on that were written in a different language that Dr. Jackson could not read.

After reading these documents, Daniel brought them to Master Thon and Master Vodo.

After reading the documents, that Daniel shown them, Master Vodo said, "Thank you for your bringing these documents to our attention. We will let Master Sam and Master Brandon read these documents as well."

"After they read all what is in the Jedi archives, they will be able to put these Ubaids back in stasis for good. Please continue with your research. What you are doing is very vital to all Jedi. The more us Jedi knows of the Ubaids and the Emperor's plans the better it will be for us to defeat him."

When the Millennium Falcon and the Peacemaker arrived on Ambria, they were all greeted by Luke and the others. Master Thon told the arrivals what Daniel has found.

Master Thon said to Master Jedi Sam and Master Brandon, "While you two train your three apprentices with our help, I want you two to constantly study over the Jedi archives. You two know very little of the Jedi's past. In order for all of us to protect it, we must all know about what we are protecting."

Since Sam was the senior Master Jedi, she was the one that told Master Thon and Master Vodo about the two attacks that they had since they left Ossus.

Master Vodo replied, "As Nomi Sunrider has told you two of our Jedi has turned to the Dark-side. They are now Dark Lords of the Sith. They are the only ones that can create those monstrosities that you all have encountered. They will no doubt try to attack us here on Ambria. We must be on the right path since the Emperor is going all out to destroy us all."

He looked at Emily and Ben, "We will wait until morning to continue your Jedi training."

Sam wanted to touch base with Luke.

Master Thon took the three Jedi Apprentices on a tour of the city. That left Nomi and Brandon to themselves. Master Thon and Master Vodo planned to have those two alone. They knew that the attraction they had for each other would grow and become a very special bond. Nomi gave Brandon a private tour of the city. As they walked, they talked and share more of themselves.

The two of them finally came to the Jedi Library.

Nomi told Brandon, "Most of what was in the Library on Ossus was brought here. Master Thon wanted you and Sam to read all that you can.

When they entered into the Jedi Library, Brandon said, "It looks like we have a great deal to read. I suggest that you have Daniel Jackson in here. He has read a great deal of old Jedi information on Coruscant of my time, and this information here might help him understand not only what he has learned, but a great deal more.

Nomi smiled, "Since Daniel found about the Ubaids and the Goa'uld, I would think my Master will have him in this library. Daniel does have a gift in learning ancient things."

Brandon told Nomi about Daniel being an Ancient at one time.

Nomi was amazed. All of SG-1 must have the ability to use the Force. It is amazing how all of them could achieve all they did."

Brandon looked at the ground for moment. When he looked up at Nomi, Brandon told about how Sam was kidnapped and put into slavery. "Some time after, Luke found her through the Force. My Master is the first Jedi of Earth, but she went through hell before she even knew of the Jedi."

Nomi said sympathetically, "Understanding how much you care for your Master, I see she has found not only a good apprentice, but a great friend."

Brandon smiled, "She is very special to me, and it is more than her training me to be Earth's second Jedi Knight."

Nomi showed Brandon around the library and taught him the system the Jedi used to find the documents or whatever they are looking for in the library. It did not take long for Brandon to learn the Jedi Library System, so Nomi continued the tour of the city.

After the tour was finished she took Brandon to his living quarters, and showed him how to run the electronic equipment that was there. Then they sat in the living area, and continued talking about their lives to each other.

Their love for each other did grow. It grew faster than they expected. Before they knew it, the time flew past them. It had been night fall for several hours before they realized it. The bond that they had for each other was so strong that they could not break away to get some sleep for tomorrow's training.

When Nomi finally went to her living quarter she could not stop thinking about Brandon. He was the same way about her. That night they both did not get hardly any sleep.

The next morning, it showed not only to themselves, but to the others.

Sam said to Brandon, "I see you two did not get any sleep." She smiled at him and continued, "I do not have to use the Force to know why. I saw the attraction you two have for each other while on board the Peacemaker."

Brandon smiled, "We do not just have an attraction for each other. We are starting to have a great love for each other."

Sam joked, "I did not notice that."

Brandon looked at her as he did at the restaurant in Paris, France. "Smarty pants Jedi."

All of them trained the three Jedi Apprentices in their special way. Each Jedi Master taught them different ways to use the Force.

When Nomi and Brandon were finished with their training for the day, Master Thon got them to study on materials in the Jedi Library.

Thon would get Sam to study on the archives later. Again, Master Thon had them to work together not only to help mature their love for one another, but he knew that they as a team would be very helpful in fighting the Emperor and his plans.

As the days, weeks, and months went by Nomi and Brandon's love grew. Their knowledge of the Force from reading the information that the Jedi Library had for them grew as one.

They bonded not only in love for each other, but their bonding they had in the Force made their abilities become more powerful than anyone Jedi. It was a good thing that the Emperor could not foresee this in the dark power of the Force. If he did he would see his doom growing inside these two Jedi Knights.

* * *

All of the followers of the Dark-side of the Force finally arrived. When they did, the two Dark Lords revealed their plans in not only destroying the five Jedi Knights of their future, but also the complete demise of Master Thon and Master Vodo.

It would not be an easy task. Even after months of meditation Exar and Ulic still wondered if they could pull it off. Each and every time they meditated on this, the Dark-side still gave them the same means in carrying out the complete destruction of all the Jedi on Ambria.

The Dark Lords, job was to divide and destroy. If any group stayed together, the plans would fail. After what the Emperor did to them for their first failure, they surely did not want to fail him again.

After telling everyone of the big plan in the destruction of the Jedi on Ambria, there were great conflicts on it. A great deal said it would not work, but no one could agree on what would work. The arguments went on for days. It seems to Exar and Ulic that the Emperor's plans would be destroyed by their arguments.

All the sudden the room went quiet. It was the Emperor's dark magic that silenced everyone. By using the power from the amulets that Exar and Ulic had on them, every one of them screamed in agony.

The Emperor spoke in a very loud voice, "QUIET ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL CARRY OUT MY PLANS! THIS IS WHY YOU COULD NEVER CONQUER THE JEDI. YOU CANNOT MAKE A DECISION WITHOUT ARGUING OVER IT TO DEATH. IF YOU ALL FAIL ME, I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THE JEDI. NOW DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD TO DO!"

To reinstate his anger, the Emperor allowed the amulets to cause them all enormous pain for nearly 5 minutes longer. When the Emperor stopped torturing them, they never argued over the plans that were laid out for them. The only thing they thought was not on the task at hand, but they did not want to go through that suffering ever again. It would be better to die in a futile battle with the Jedi then to have the wrath of the Emperor on them.

It will take them time to put together what they need to do in order to carry out the Emperor's plans. When they were ready to go, Exar commanded the first wave of the master plan to go forth.

He would order the second wave when the first one is completed and not before. Even now, Exar and Ulic did not believe they could carry this out. To keep the Emperor happy, they kept it to themselves. Just the same, Exar could not help in seeing the doom of the Sith, once again.


	11. Chapter 11 The True Lost City of the Je

**Chapter 11: The True Lost City of the Jedi**

Daniel did have the time of his life in reading the materials in the Jedi Library on Ambria. The ones that knew Daniel well knew that he was in hog heaven. They also knew that if something was important for them to know, Dr. Daniel Jackson would be the one to find it.

Jack was even wondering if Daniel was some kind of Jedi Scribe, or simply just had the knack in finding the information that needed to be found. No matter how Daniel was able to find all the important information needed, all Jack cared about that he was able to do the job.

There was one thing that Daniel found that was very interesting. This information mentioned of the Lost City of the Jedi. First Daniel dismissed the idea because he heard of Luke's adventure in the lost city on Yavin 4. Daniel came up on some more information about the same Lost City. Before Daniel decided to tell the others about it, he wanted to find more information on it.

He did indeed came across more information. Daniel found information on a minor ancient city on Yavin 4. There were many of these minor Jedi cities throughout the galaxy and the universe. Daniel found many other materials talking about the history of this city, and how the Force was created. It mentioned of a very high technical machine that allowed the Jedi Knights to use special abilities to do small task, but most importantly to help aid them in knowledge.

One book that Daniel came across that had information on the original reason for creating this machine. The first Jedi Knights wanted to constantly keep on learning everything around them. As in anyone, one will reach his or her limits. The Jedi went to all lengths to go far beyond what they were capable. They wanted to keep pushing themselves to be able to do more.

One day the Jedi Council realized that they could not reach their goal without the help of advanced technology. They did not all of the sudden designed a machine and presto instant results. It took the Jedi thousands of years.

This machine would evolve. It would grow and better itself as they have done as the Jedi constantly use this machine. After a good many years, the Jedi Knights found out they were able to do things that no simple mortal could do. It was simple things, but it was beyond their hopes and dreams.

The Jedi constantly used these abilities to help them do mundane task so they can concentrate on learning. One day the Jedi proclaimed this idea, "Why can we use these new abilities to broaden are mental capacity.

They were a little timid at first. They did not want to burn out their minds in the process of learning. What they did at first was to concentrate on what they were learning. Maybe these abilities can help them dig deeper into the subject that they were working on.

The more they did this the more new ideas and concepts came forth. Sometimes the information that they were looking for popped up in their minds while other times it was as they were summon to the information first hand, like to a certain book or some type of object or material.

Daniel was very much fascinated in what he was reading, but he wanted to find out more on this Lost City of the Jedi. After searching through several books, he found the lottery ticket that had the numbers he needed to win. This book and many others beside it had all the information that Daniel could ever want to learn about this Lost City of the Jedi.

As he was reading them, Nomi and Brandon came into the Library watching Daniel read intensely. Nomi deliberately made a loud noise with one of the chairs beside the table that Daniel was sitting.

Daniel looked up and smiled. He said, "I have found the biggest important part of the Jedi history. I have found the first Lost City of the Jedi. This is the first city of the Jedi."

Nomi asked, "You need help reading all of this?" Daniel gave them what he had already read and said, "I have read these already. After you two read them, please give me your comments."

Nomi and Brandon pulled up a chair, and sat down. They started reading what Daniel gave them.

After they finished, Brandon said excitingly, "This is indeed a mega find for you." Brandon looked at Nomi, "I think that once we tell the others about this, we need to meditate on the Force on it."

Nomi replied, "I agree. I do not know what more that we can find other than what is in these books, but the Force should give us something just the same."

Daniel said, "I hope so. Even with all this information, I have not found out where or how to enter this city.

All the sudden, Sam darted into the Jedi Library. She looked at them in alarm. "The Sith is attacking us."

She looked at Daniel and told him that Luke needed him with the others. Daniel knew where Luke was located, and he immediately went to him without saying anything.

Brandon asked Sam as they moved quickly to where the other Jedi were located, "What is going on?"

"Master Thon and Master Vodo is using the Force in helping fight the Sith, but the Sith is still attacking.

Brandon looked at Nomi. "This is your chance in working on those Jedi skills that I taught you."

When the three of them arrived, they did see the Sith fighters firing at the shield that was protecting the city.

Nomi and Brandon locked hands so that Nomi's palm faced outward. They raised their arms so that Nomi outwardly palm faced the approaching ship in the air.

With both of their eyes opened and concentrating of the Force, Nomi said, "I rest in the Light-side of the Force. That is my power. As the Light, I expand."

With Brandon's help, Nomi was able to reflect the laser blasts of the approaching ship, and she used that same laser bolts to hit the ship that fired. All bolts hit the target. The ship went down several feet away from the city and crashed. It exploded on impact. Nomi did the same thing to another approaching ship, and it found the same fate.

When two more ship came in, it was Master Thon that took care of them. He used the Force to cause them to crash into each other.

Jack said, "It looks like they are going to have a headache when they wake up." Master Thon's comlink was open during the whole event.

Han replied, "You got that right, but I do not think they are going to wake up."

Han paused for a moment, "I think that is all of them. Master Thon, we will be making a sweep around Ambria just the same."

Master Thon replied, "I do not feel any more of the Sith here, but please be careful."

Han said before turning off his comlink, "I am planning to do that. I will let you know what we find if any as soon as we make our rounds."

Master Thon used the Force to turn off his comlink.

He looked at Nomi and Brandon, "That was great work. Master Yoda is a great Jedi to teach you that Brandon. I am very proud of you Nomi in learning this skill."

From hearing this from Master Thon, Nomi and Brandon still had their hands locked, but this time they were holding each other's hands as any lovers would do. They looked at each other, and gave each other a big smile.

They both looked at Master Thon, and smiled at him. They both gave him a full Jedi bow in showing their gratitude towards him.

Master Thon's comlink when off, and it was Han on the other end. "Master Thon, everything looks clear from up here. If they try to attack again, we will let you know from the Executor. Luke is up there now. He will make sure that this type of surprise attack does not happen again."

Master Thon said, "It was not your fault of this surprise attack. The Dark-side can cloud everything. Please tell everyone that we all have complete confidence in doing the job."

Sam told Nomi and Brandon what happen before she came for them.

Brandon said, "Sorry that we did not see this ahead of time with the Force. Daniel and we two have been reading what Daniel had discovered."

Both Nomi and Brandon told everyone what they have read, and what Daniel had told them.

Master Thon replied, "I will have Daniel join you two in the Jedi Library as soon as possible. Until the Sith attacks again, I want you three on this.

Nomi said to Master Thon, "Brandon said that we should meditate on the Force on this matter."

Master Vodo replied, "Then you should. Master Thon and I will finish on what we were doing before our little incident. You six should meditate on this together. When you are finished, please come to us, and tell us what you have discovered.

* * *

On Yavin 4, Exar was using the Force to monitor the entire event. He wanted to sink in the cracks in the floor. Ulic too was monitoring the event.

Ulic said, "When the Emperor finds out about this. . ."

Exar raised his hand to stop him from saying the rest. "We all knew that this would not work. I knew those Jedi were powerful. From what Nomi and Brandon did to our ships, I do not think that we will ever defeat them.

The Holocron that was used to communicate with the Emperor came up with a holographic image of the Emperor. Both Exar and Ulic cringed at the immediate sight of the Emperor.

They were surprised on what the Emperor said to them. "Everything is going as planned. We now know the Jedi's strengths and weaknesses. The next phase of my plan can start immediately." Then the holograph image of the Emperor went off as with the Holocron.

Both Exar and Ulic looked at each other. They both thought that the Emperor must be out of his mind. Just the same Exar ordered the second phase of the major plan to commence. Since everyone was monitoring what went on, the commander of the fleet took a few seconds in his reply, "Yes sir, Exar. Second phase is starting now."

Exar knew what the commander was thinking because he was thinking the same thing, "This is suicide!"

* * *

Back on Ambria the six Jedi found a secluded area to meditate on the Force over the matter of the Lost City of the Jedi.

After a few moments, a familiar voice came to them. Nomi of course did not recognize the voice.

_**For Nomi's sake, he introduced himself and a short version of what he had said to the others in their first encounter. Bodo Bass also stated to Nomi her importance with eliminating the Emperor's plans.**_

_**After having Nomi brought to the same understanding of what is going on, Bodo Bass told all six of them about what Daniel Jackson had found in the Jedi Library.**_

_**He said, "What Daniel Jackson had found is true. This city is where it all started. It is important that you enter this city. It has the means of eliminating the Sith. It will take all six of you to find these secrets. The reason for an entrance not being mentioned in the archives is because it was never entered into them. No Jedi will be able to enter this city without my instructions." He gave them all the instructions to be able to enter the city.**_

"_**Not only will you find the means of destroying the Sith of this time, but you will be able to stop the Emperor, and his plans in killing all Jedi Knights. That is why this city had to be protected. It has the secrets from within on how to end to the Emperor's plans, and keep him from ever coming back in any form in the flesh. Once you can keep him from returning, then can the Jedi have rest from the constant empowerment of the Dark-side. Please my friends make haste in entering this city, and finding what you need to succeed."**_

The six of them took off immediately to Master Thon and Master Vodo to tell them this information.

Master Thon said, "What he has told you is very interesting. There must be a great deal in this city to keep it a secret these many, many years."

Jack said, "When Daniel finishes with Luke and the others, we will need his expertise. He read a lot more on the ancient Jedi then any of us six has done. He also has the gift in finding what we need in shorter time then any Jedi could ever do."

Master Thon then used his comlink to ask Luke to have Daniel brought here as soon as possible. When Daniel finally arrived, the seven of them set off for the Lost City of the Jedi. They filled Daniel in on what Bodo Bass had just told them.

Sam said to Daniel, "It was Jack that wanted you to come along."

Jack said, "I know that you will be the only one that can help us find what we need to find. You have that gift. I do not know if I should call you a Jedi Archaeologist or not, but you have found more information than any Jedi could hope to find."

Jack was quiet for a few seconds and said, "Yes we are always on some kind of time table, but I think that you need to take as long as you think necessary. From what Bodo Bass said to us, it looks like what we are looking for will not just jump out and say hello."

As Jack was talking, Sam just smiled quietly. When Jack turned to look at her, she saluted him and said, "Yes, sir."

It was Jack that gave a smile. He said, "It looks like old times. I should have gotten Teal'c to join us. It would be like old times with him with us."

Daniel said, "He did ask to come, but Luke said, "The only reason for Daniel going is due to his expertise in finding things."

Brandon finally spoke up, "Daniel is doing his job. The three of you will be on constant training prominence."

Sam said, "The quicker all of you become Jedi the better it will be for all of us."

Emily and Ben understood and were ready for what awaits them. Jack too was willing to do what it takes to get the job done, and end these plans that the Emperor has in store.

After a good walk they finally arrived to the entrance of the cave, they needed to go through. They followed the instructions that Bodo Bass gave them to the letter. Shortly after, they were able to enter. They reversed what they did so that no one could enter behind them.

Before they got to the city itself, they had to walk down a very long corridor. With Daniel's keen eye, he saw something strange about how the wall was formed. He stopped and looked at the walls closer.

When Sam realized that Daniel was a distance behind them, she turn and asked Daniel, "What have you found?"

He replied, "I am not sure. These markings look familiar."

He remembered. He read it in one of the books at the Jedi Library. The markings were some kind of a key to get into the city. Nomi remembered reading that also. She said to the others. Gather around near Daniel and use the Force to concentrate on these markings."

Everyone closed their eyes including Daniel. Everyone except Daniel concentrated hard with the Force on the markings. After a short time, they felt the wind blowing on their faces. Everyone open their eyes and they saw the Jedi City all around them. Sam looked at Daniel and asked, "How did we get here?"

He answered, "I had my eyes closed also. I had a feeling that any Jedi that wanted to get to the city had to close his or her eyes to concentrate on the Force. That means that I had to close my eyes in order to get here. If I did not, then I might never been able to get to this city on my own."

Brandon said to Nomi, "Good thinking my love. If it was not for you, we would be walking to the core of the planet without taking one foot on this city.

Nomi just smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Sam said to everyone, "Before we do anything, we need to find our logistical needs, food, water, a place to sleep, etc." Even though it was mid-noon, they still quickly searched for what they needed to survive, or their adventure here will be a short one.

* * *

At the Emperor's stronghold, Emperor Palpatine was very frustrated of the second loss of the Sith.

"_That was two wave of Sith fighters that were completely wiped out. In order for his plans to succeed those Jedi from the present must be destroyed as well as the ones that are helping them. With more than half of the Dark-side of the Force followers totally destroyed of Exar and Ulic's time, he did not know how it could be carried out. Just the same it must be carried out, or all the thousands of years of planning for this day will not come to pass."_

He finally decided to take Enki's offer in going to the past and deal with these Jedi. When the Emperor contacted Enki, the Goa'uld forces were nearly train to expectations.

Hearing this, the Emperor commanded Enki, "When all the Goa'uld is trained fully, I want you to take all of them, and wipe out the five Jedi from our time. After that, do what you want with Lord Exar Kun and Lord Ulic Qel-Droma."

Enki said, "My Lord after I finish with our enemies, we will feast off of Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma."

"_Now my plans have a stronger chance of winning. Why did I ever put my trust on Exar and Ulic? Those idiots do not even deserve the powers that were given to them. If Enki can carry out in destroying all of them, then I can finally get rid of those Asgards once and for all. The Jedi are the biggest threat of my plans in taking over the Universe. With the Jedi out of my way, I can easily get rid of the Asgards with one swift stroke."_

* * *

While everyone on Earth was doing their part in preparing for Earth survival, Mon Mothma took the time to visit with the Bowers and the Aarons at the mansion in Atlanta, Georgia.

It was Eunice that first saw her walking through the area where the Tok'ra was training. Eunice waved at her, and gave a big smile. Mon Mothma wave back and gave a smile of her own in return.

When Mon Mothma came up to the porch where Eunice was sitting, she asked her, "How are you doing. It is great to see you again."

Just then Jerry and Barbara walked out the front door. They all greeted one another.

Barbara said to Mon Mothma, "With all what has been going on, I thought you would never be able to take time off."

Mon Mothma said jokingly, "They do not know I slipped out. That place is turning into a complete mad house."

After a few laughs, Mon Mothma said, "Things are still busy, but they are under control for the time being. I came over to see how all of you are doing. I know that I could have called, but I wanted the excuse to see all of you in person."

Jerry said, "For us things are busy here. I believe what we have done for all the Jedi trainees are a great service. It feels to me that their training would not be the same without our support."

Jedi Master Mel Amada came up to them. "Jerry you are doing a great service for us. Moral support is a strong ally in any thing we do. I have heard from a great many of Jedi Apprentices that they are very grateful for all that you have done."

Mel was quiet for a moment then said, "I am here on your request Jerry. You said that we can get more of those things you call "hot dogs."

Jerry showed Mel where they were, and the toppings to put on her hot dog. "Eat as many as you like. We have plenty of them."

Mel thanked him for his help. Jerry left her, and went back to where Mon Mothma and the others were.

When Jerry returned, Mon Mothma asked them, "How are you holding out with your Jedi family being away for so long? I know that having Jedi in the family is hard for everyone. I know many that do have Jedi in their family, and I have heard their stories many times."

Eunice was the first to answer, "When I was on Coruscant for the first time, I was alone with Brandon. I was not only excited for the future for my grandson, but I knew he will be doing a great many things that would change his life forever. With all the new challenges and responsibilities that he will be taking for now on as a Master Jedi, I know in my heart that he will get through it."

"One day he might be seriously injured in what he is doing or even killed, but the fulfillment of his life will be rewarded for all that is around him including his family."

Mon Mothma just smile at Eunice and said humbly, "That is why I like being around all of you. You have great love for life, and you are not afraid to live it. I strongly believe that it is your upbringing of Brandon that made him capable of becoming a Jedi as strong as he has, if not more."

"From what I have seen of Brandon, and heard from Luke and the others, Brandon does not easily back down once he starts something. He did not learn that from being a Jedi. He learned it from all of you."

"The teacher is the least recognized importance in all our lives. Without my teachers I would not been able to be a strong leader as I am. Please, none of you ever give up on what will be unfolding in times to come."

"In fighting the Emperor once, I can tell you that he is a very powerful adversary. He has killed millions upon millions of people during the Clone Wars. It was by very slim chance that Darth Vader reverted back to Anakin Skywalker, and destroyed the Emperor."

Jerry said, "That is why we are sharing our time with all the Jedi here. We also see the potential dangers of things to come. In Earth's history, we had many wars that seem to us to be just as menacing. Life on Earth had survived it. We will all survive this war when it is all over with. Our Jedi family will do their duty in fighting this Emperor, and they will carry it out to the end."

For the rest of Mon Mothma's visit, they enjoyed each other's company. When she finally left them all to carry out their duties in carrying for the Jedi, she knew that the five Earthly Jedi Knights will become victorious.


	12. Chapter 12 Where is the City of the Jed

**Chapter 12: Where is the City of the Jedi?**

As the seven of them were looking for means of staying alive, Jack had a serious question that ran through his mind.

He said to everyone, "Have you all noticed that we are not on Ambria."

Sam asked him, "What makes you think that?"

"When we first got here a strong breeze hit us in the face. We are not underground."

Ben replied, "Jack is right. We are somewhere else. We are going to have to find out where."

As they were walking, they came across a big building. It had stairs that one could get a workout just walking up them.

Sam said, "If there are no logistics that we need up here, I do not think that we will find it."

Emily closed her eyes, and used the Force to see what was in this building. She opened her eyes, and gave everyone a big smile.

"There is more then what we need to survive in this building. There is also a Library that would make the Library of Congress back home look like a miniature concession stand. That is not the half of what is in this big building." They all eagerly walked up the stairs.

The main hall was beyond beautiful. It could make the Tower of London look like a condemn house by comparison. They were almost afraid to walk in. How beautiful the place was, they were afraid they would tarnish the place somehow.

Nomi commented, "I wished that Master Thon and Master Vodo could see this place. This place is wonderful.

Ben replied, "I wished our families could see this place. I would not mind living here for the rest of my life."

Sam asked Emily, "Where are those logistics you mentioned? I want to get settled in before exploring this place." They all followed Emily to where she saw the room that had all the things they needed to survive as far as food and drink were concern. When they arrived at their destination, they came in a large room. It had a lot of food replicators.

Sam said, "I am glad we do not have to cook our food. It seems that we are the only living creatures in this city. We might be the only living thing on whatever planet we are on."

Sam tried each replicator to see if they were still functional. She asked for a glass of cold water. She used the Force to see if the water was contaminated. It was not, and she took a sip. She offered the other glasses of water.

Jack asked, "It seems that everything is in working order. I wonder what these food replicators can make?" The replicator that Jack was in front of showed a main menu of the different types of food it could make. It showed:

Meats

Vegetables

Fruits

Breads

Desserts

Drinks

They all looked at the screen that Jack was looking at, and they went through all the choices. It even had Jack's favorite, Jell-O.

After Sam was satisfied with finding what she wanted, she allowed everyone to explore. They toured every nook and granny throughout the building. They found the living quarters. Each room was very large.

Sam said, "We could live here for the rest of our lives. I would not mind retiring here in this place."

Jack said seriously, "We are going to stay here for a long time since it will take at least that long to find out how to get back."

Sam sighed, "Your right. I have not thought about that. It is a good thing that you decided to have Daniel with us. Without him it could take us a great many years.

When they finished looking over the building, they finished with the tour of the city. On their journey they came across something similar to Land Speeders. With this transport they were able to tour the entire city before it got dark.

When they finished site seeing, Brandon and Nomi decided to stay alone outdoors while the others went inside. They wanted to share some time together under the starry sky.

They lay on the grass, and looked at the sky. They talked about how much they loved each other and their future together.

When the stars finally came out bright in the night sky, Nomi cuddled up to Brandon and said, "They are shining bright just for us."

Brandon looked at them quietly. After a short time Brandon's eyes widen in horror.

Nomi realized that Brandon was tense about something but did not know why. She asked, "What is wrong?"

Brandon calmly asked for his comlink that was on his belt. Brandon could have easily got his comlink off his belt, but what his eyes were fixated on, he was afraid that they all would go away if he even blinked.

Nomi did not understand, but she did as she was asked. She handed him his comlink.

With his eyes still fixed on the sky, he called for Sam.

Sam replied, "What can I do for you two?"

Brandon said, "You all need to get out here, and look at the night sky. Tell me what you see."

Sam replied, "We will be right out."

Nomi and Brandon were on their feet when they walked outside. They saw the same thing as what Brandon saw.

Nomi was still confused of why everyone was so perplexed of the stars in the sky.

Brandon gave her a smile and a hug.

He said to her, "Sorry about our mouths dropping all over the place. You see my love by looking at the stars we know what planet we are on."

Brandon pointed to the stars and continued, "This constellation is Orion. This one is called the Big Dipper."

"We are on Earth."

* * *

On Ambria everything was quiet. It seemed too quiet. Luke and Leia were down on the planet with Master Thon and Master Vodo.

Luke said, "I do not like this at all. I know that we have 4,000 years of technical knowhow, but for the Sith to suddenly giving up. It is not like them."

Master Vodo replied, "What is more interesting is that the six Jedi and Daniel Jackson have not been found on or under Ambria. I kept a track on them while they went through the entrance to the ground below, and they simply disappeared."

Leia asked, "Could the Sith have taken them in some way?"

Master Vodo answered, "I did not see any Dark-side presence of the Sith or any other form of the Dark-side. They must have been transported by whatever means is down there. I do not think it was by the Dark-side."

"Whatever is down below had some kind of transport device that carried them to some unknown location. Master Thon and I have been meditating on this for some time, and we have not found out a thing so far."

Just then Master Vodo's Holocron produced a holographic image of Thor.

Thor said, "I hope that I have not interrupted anything that you were doing, but it is urgent that I speak with you."

Master Vodo replied, "We were just talking about why the Sith has stopped attacking us, and where our six Jedi have gone. They have gone with Daniel to investigate the first city of the Jedi."

Thor had an answer for both of their inquiries. "I can solve both of your two mysteries. The Sith of your time is not attacking due to the SGC teams have found out that a great number of Goa'uld are being trained as Dark Jedi soldiers. It is highly possible that they are going to your time and attack you there. We need all of you to come here in this time and help destroy them."

Master Thon said, "We will all get on board the Executor, and get there as quickly as we can. It will be some time to gather all the available personnel and equipment we can carry."

Thor said, "The quicker you can get here the better. For your second concern you have mentioned, Daniel Jackson and the Jedi are on Earth over a trillion years in the past. They have been transported there by the same means of how the ancient Jedi came to Yavin 4, or should I say Ambria."

"There have been a lot of things that no Jedi has ever known about. Only the ones in the first city of the Jedi will be the first to know about it since the beginning of the Jedi and the Force." Thor was quiet for only a few seconds then continued, "It is very important that you all travel to Earth of this era. Please hurry."

The holographic image vanished.

Leia said, "Who would ever have known that the home world of the Jedi was on Earth. I will be very interested in knowing what they find."

Luke commented, "We better get a move on. If we do not get back to Earth and deal with this army that Thor spoke of, there might not be anyone to return to for are friends in the first city of the Jedi."

Master Thon went off the gather all the Jedi on Ambria to get ready to board the Executor. Master Vodo went off to gather all the equipment that they would need for their journey. Luke and Leia contacted the others, and told them what Thor had told all of them.

* * *

It was Nomi's time to have her face drop. After a few moments of composing herself, "I never thought that a Jedi could ever travel in time. These ancient Jedi must have been very advanced to do something like that. I am happy to be able to be on your world even though it is not the same time as you all came from."

Brandon smiled, "Daniel it looks like you got a bigger job to do than you thought."

They all continued to look at the constellations in the sky.

Sam said, "It is amazing that the stars are in the same formation as in our time."

As they kept on looking, Brandon pointed and named each constellation for Nomi.

As expected when they all went to their rooms, they could not go to sleep. They were all too excited to sleep. To think they have been on Earth all this time. When they finally did fall asleep, it was late afternoon when they woke up.

It was Sam that woke everyone up. She wanted to spend time in the Jedi library. Hopefully all the answers that they are looking for will be in there.

They all got cleaned up and dressed. They all met in the hallway. Everyone was very excited in learning about the Jedi's history on Earth. Everyone felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Spite the little sleep they got, they had the energy of reading a great deal of books. They could not read all the books in the library. There had to be millions upon millions of books in this library. As usual Daniel was the first one that found the information on what time they were in.

Daniel shouted, "I have found it! The time measurement is different than ours, but from what other information I have found I have calculated that we are at least 500 billion years before the earliest Dinosaur recorded history. I have also found how to get back home, but we need to find it."

Sam asked, "Find what?"

Daniel answered with a smile on his face, "The Stargate"

Jack asked, "Once we find this Stargate, how do we dial to the same place in space and time?"

Daniel answered, "By using the Chevrons that are given to us. It seems that these ancient Jedi traveled to our time a great deal by the use of the Stargate."

Daniel showed them the information that he had read. After they all read it, they were amazed that the Jedi had traveled to their time through the Stargate without them knowing about it.

Jack said, "They must have done so before the SGC came into play."

Emily asked, Sam, "Should we start looking for this Stargate before we start with why we came here in the first place?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Let's see what Daniel can find out first."

Daniel told them, "I will do what I can to quickly find the where about of this Stargate. Once I find out where it is and how to use it, I will let you all know."

Brandon replied, "We all have confidence in your abilities. I have a feeling that when we find what we came here in the first place, we will find that Stargate to get home."

The next great find from the books in the library was from Nomi. "Everyone, I have found how these Jedi got a hold of the Stargate in the first place. They got a hold of it by the means of the Asgards. The Jedi and the Asgards became great allies. The Asgards respected the Jedi's constant thrive for knowledge. They decided to give them not only the means of traveling far and distant places, but they gave them the means of traveling into time, either to the past or the future. What better way to learn from the past or the future other than firsthand experience."

What Nomi read after that got everyone's attention. "One time when the Jedi went into the future they saw what Emperor Palpatine did by sacrificing himself into the Dark-side of the Force. The Jedi was horrified of what they saw. They had to leave very quickly to their own time. They did not have to use a Stargate to lock onto another Stargate no matter what time they were in. It does not say anything about how this was accomplished."

Daniel replied, "It makes since on how we got here. We did not have to use a Stargate in the corridor that we were in on Ambria."

Sam stated, "Then that Stargate that we are looking for was right under our feet all along.

They all ran out of the library, and went to the place that they arrive at.

Brandon used the Force and did confirm that the Stargate was buried under their feet. Brandon did not find the dial home device.

Nomi saw everyone getting the down trot look, so she tried to encourage everyone. "We are getting closer to what we are finding. Now we need to find out the rest."

Everyone smiled at Nomi, and thanked her for her encouragements.

Brandon said, "If the others needs us on Earth then I am sure that Thor, and the other Asgards would come for us immediately. I am sure that Master Thon or Master Vodo has communicated with the Asgards by now, and the Asgards have told them where we are."

Sam said, "We need to leave the Stargate where it is at. I do not want the Goa'uld or any enemy to enter this city. Until we find out more about this city, and the reason we came here, we need to be the only living beings here.

Brandon said, "We should leave it where it is period. The ancient Jedi was able to use it to travel the galaxy, and through time and space. Until we find information on putting this Stargate on the surface, it should stay where it is now."

Ben said as they were walking back to the Jedi Library, "What we have found is just simple trivia information. We were sent down to find more important information on how to put the Emperor on ice for good."

Emily replied, "We might find a way to put those Ubaids back in stasis and keep them there"

Nomi commented, "Sam wanted us to find the necessities of life for us here before we started anything. We had to find how to get out of here. All we need to do is find the means of running this Stargate if it is the way we are to get out of here. We did not use the Stargate itself to get here. We used some other technology. As far as we know that could be a one way transport. I believe that if it was a two way, we would find this dialing device to run this Stargate."

Sam said, "Then it is settled. Starting tomorrow we continue with the Jedi training while Daniel hits the books in the Jedi Library. After the training tomorrow we all examine this city for anything that might help us with our task at hand."

All the sudden Brandon stopped and asked Sam to give Daniel one of her lightsabers. After she handed it to Daniel, Brandon turned on one of the blades of his lightsaber, and raised it in the air.

Brandon said, "All for one." The rest of them turn on their lightsabers, and had their blades touch Brandon's and said, "And one for all."

* * *

Everyone that was going to Earth to the 21st Century was on board the Executor. Before taking off, Master Thon wanted to say something to all the Jedi on board. "We are about to cross over into the very far future, and to planet Earth. We will first be meeting with the Asgards. Unfortunately we will not be there for pleasantries. We will be helping the Jedi, and the rest of the people of Earth to get ready to fight the Goa'uld and the Ubaids. As you all know that the Ubaids are special elite forces of the Dark-side."

"They will be very powerful. The Goa'uld will be trained to be nearly as powerful with the Force. From this time forward all Jedi must be on their fullest alert. Once we get there, Earth could be under attack by these enemies of the Dark-side."

"Before we came on board the Executor, I had another talk with Thor. We had discussed that the Jedi that are in the first city of the Jedi will not be called upon for help. May the Force be with all of you throughout this ordeal."

Thon nodded to Luke.

Luke gave the command to set a course towards Earth in the 21st Century.

Master Thon went to Luke to talk quietly. "Luke at all cost we do not need to lose this battle. Whatever those Jedi can learn in that city, they need our help to carry it out."

Luke replied, "I totally agree with you. The Emperor needs to be finally stopped, and have him never to return to any form of life in our existence."

Leia said, "We do have the upper hand. They do not know that we are going to attack them first. We might even catch them napping.

Corran replied, "I hope you are right Princess. Either way life on Earth or on Ambria will not be the same."

Mara Jade commented, "No it will not. It will allow everyone on Earth and everywhere in time and space to broaden their minds and their abilities. That is what the Jedi Knight's code is all about."

People have changed during and after a war. Sometimes they change for the better, and sometimes they change for the worse. With how Earth responded to their first two Jedi Knights, it seems that Earth will respond in the same manner of this war.

Since they are getting involved directly with defending Earth instead of evacuating, they will definitely change with positive admiration for themselves. Freedom is not free. It has a price tag of winning a war of tyranny and depression.

As General Patton said, "I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his country." The glory comes to a nation when the ones that survive in a war, and say that they will do it again if they are called to do so. As Earth is preparing for this war with the Emperor, they will constantly think of Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. Earth knows that Emily and Ben Aaron are being trained to become Jedi, they know that one day they will become great Jedi Knights.

Ben, Emily, and Jack do have a lot to learn before they can become full Jedi Knights. All of them including Dr. Daniel Jackson have a great deal to learn before they will be able to reunite with their friends and family in the 21st Century. To deal with the Dark-side of the Force and keep the Emperor from causing any more problem for anyone will indeed take a great deal. What will help the people of Earth to fight Emperor Palpatine will be the love and support that Earth has towards their first two Jedi Knights.

* * *

It took the Executor several days to reach the 21st Century and Earth. When they got there, Earth was not under attack. In fact, they heard great news. Thor had told them that the group that was planning to attack Ambria has been put on hold for some reason. "The SGC and the some of the Asgards have been investigating the reason for this. It could be possible that the Emperor has foreseen you coming here to the 21st Century. Whatever the reason, we need to act fast, as soon as we hear from the investigating party."

Master Vodo asked, "How long will it be before they can give us the scouting report?"

Thor answered, "If we do not hear from these scouting parties in a week, I have decided that we should attack the Goa'uld fortress immediately. Everyone on Earth is ready for the attack. It would be very helpful that you introduce yourself to Earth.

With the Asgards technology The Jedi of the past did just that. Afterwards, Master Thorn and Master Vodo wanted to take the time to meet the families of the Jedi of Earth.

Even though Master Thon looked like a Protoceratops, everyone on Earth was not afraid in seeing him. Since he did looked like a Dinosaur so many years ago of Earth's past, some people wondered how far back of Earth history dealt with the Jedi.

After Master Thon and Master Vodo told they were 4,000 years in the past, everyone on Earth was starting to realize how dangerous things are for Earth. That did not discourage anyone one bit. Everyone on Earth has become more determined to fight and win. It was Earth's first two Jedi that risked their lives for them. Now everyone on Earth is willing to risk their lives for the first two Earthly Jedi Knights.

Leia was the one that introduced Master Thon and Master Vodo to everyone at the mansion. They were all happy to meet the Jedi of yesterday.

Jerry said, "Thank you for helping our Jedi family in whatever quests that are in store for them. From what we all have been hearing, it looks like we have our hands full before they can come back to us."

When Master Thon saw Eunice Blair for the first time, he gave her a full Jedi bow. He said, "It is an honor to meet you face to face. Master Jedi Brandon Bowers has told me great things about you. I can see that he was right in everything he said."

Eunice replied, "Thank you for your kind words. I am honored to see the ones that had helped protect not only my grandson, but the rest of our family."

Master Thon said to Eunice, "If only your love and kindness that is in your heart could be the only tool needed to destroy the Emperor and his minions."

Master Thon looked at all of them. "I can honestly say that the family that Master Jedi Brandon Bowers has will make the difference in his life as a Jedi. I have seen it in all of the Jedi that came to us. The light does not only shine from the Jedi Knights. It shines from anyone that puts faith in the truth. There is a saying that us Jedi in my time says during great peril with the Dark-side of the Force. That saying goes, 'I rest in the Light-side of the Force. That is my power. As the Light, I expand.' May the light expand upon all of you. May you all walk into the light."

Before the Jedi of yesterday was needed to help defeat the Emperor and his army, they spent time with the Bowers and Aarons. Some of them took their time in learning about the Jedi of this era. Time has indeed changed the Jedi Knights between 4,000 years. Some of the Jedi Masters even help a little in training the Earthly Jedi Apprentices. The Jedi of yesterday was indeed fitting in.


	13. Chapter 13 Training in the Jedi City

**Chapter 13: Training in the Jedi City**

As always Daniel was thinking as an Archaeologist. Daniel asked the others, "Earth is where it started for the Jedi Knights. What kind of an impact will we put on Earth now that we are here?"

Everyone was ever so quiet over this concept. They all wanted to say something, but nothing could be said that would make anything meaningful. They surely did not want to change all they worked hard for in protecting Earth from that Death Star. They surely did not want to change all the hard work that so many did throughout their history.

Brandon finally broke the ice of silence that seemed to last forever. He said, "Bodo Bass told us that he would talk with us more. Since we now know where we are, I think that we should see what he has to say on why we are here, and what can we do to keep from changing history."

Ben replied, "WOW! It would be very interesting to hear Bodo Bass say something about the first Jedi City on Earth."

Daniel said, "While you are doing that, I will be at the library. Please let me know what he says to all of you.

Daniel departed, and the six Jedi meditated in the Force. _**After a short time, Bodo Bass spoke. He was delighted that they found out they were on Earth. "I knew that you all would realize that you were on Earth. A great deal of the reason for the Goa'uld being on Earth so easily over the years had a great deal to do with the city of the Jedi that you are all in now." Bodo Bass waited a bit to allow their excitement to settle before continuing.**_

"_**Know it or not Jack, you were meant to be a part of the Stargate program since your first time to Abydos. Yes Jack, you have been strong with the Force ever since. When the SG1 team reached the place that had the Ancient knowledge, it was meant for you and you only."**_

"_**The Ancients put that there for you to start your abilities to become a Jedi. From that point, you are now able to be trained to become a Jedi. This knowledge that you have received from the Jedi allowed the Asgards to be a part of Earth once more. As the Asgard told you that day, 'They have been watching Earth very closely.' They were waiting for you to show up so they can fulfill what has been set in motion by the Ancient Jedi"**_

_**After hearing this Sam asked, "Why have we not seen any of the Jedi from this city?"**_

"_**We all have left the city years ago for the search of the means of expanding our abilities to learn more. Us Jedi has been here for millions and millions of centuries. Once that we learned of what the Emperor has done in sacrificing himself to become the Dark-side of the Force, we came back to this city to decide what to do. I had to become the Light-side of the Force."**_

"_**Once that was done, we could plan a way to keep the Emperor from manifesting our world into chaos. We knew that we could not stop him directly, but we did realize from what we had learned about Earth's future, we could defeat the Emperor with the help of the six of you."**_

_**Brandon asked, "It has to be more than just us six and our Force capabilities that will defeat the Emperor?"**_

"_**You are right. If it was that simple then the entire Jedi of our time could have done the job that you six are asked of you. At this time, I cannot tell you about that. You will have to learn about that in its proper time. I am not saying this to be mysterious. If it was that simple, I would have told you all what you need to know on my first encounter with you."**_

"_**The reason for not telling you this information is that I do not know it. Time reveals all. When it is time for you to learn this, you will know what to do with what you have. This information might come to you all at once, or you may have to search for it over time. Remember we have been keeping this a secret from the Dark-side, so they will not be able to know how to get to this city."**_

_**Emily asked, "I take it that there is more to guard then just this city?"**_

"_**Yes there is a whole lot more at stake then this city. None of you will find this out in this city alone. The history of the Jedi is scattered throughout time and space in many Jedi cities."**_

_**Nomi asked, "I take it that there is a map that tells where these cities are located?"**_

"_**There is a map that has the location of all the Jedi cities throughout time and space."**_

_**Bodo Bass knew who would be the ones to find this map, but he did not tell them who it would be. They will find a lot more than just a map of all the Jedi Cities. From what will be found, it will change not only the Jedi Knights, but it will change Earth and the people on it.**_

_**Sam came to the point of why they are talking with Bodo Bass to begin with. "Bodo Bass we are here with you to learn what is in store for us since we now know we are on Earth."**_

"_**The task that has been set forth on you all has not changed. You are here to learn about the history of the Jedi. As all of you now know, finding the way out of this city was the simple part. It was meant to be this way. When you are all ready to leave this city, you all will find the means of completing that task. Like I said, you cannot find all what is needed to know here in this city, but you will find what you need to know."**_

_**Seeing what he just said was not helping much, Bodo Bass replied, "If it makes you six feel any better, us Jedi had the same aggravation in learning. We have come to believe that it is the way of life."**_

_**Brandon said, "Since this task has been put upon us now, we will strive to do our best in fulfilling it."**_

"_**That is all that can be expected from anybody. We Jedi of yesterday have not expected that you six will do any less. Even though we do not know the outcome of your lives, we do know that you six Jedi will defeat the Emperor. I wish that I can tell you more than that my friends."**_

_**Sam replied, "We all thank you for what information you have given us. When we first found out that this city was on Earth, we knew that there has to be more to our task then simply looking up information in a library."**_

"_**You are all right. There is more to learn then what we have recorded so long ago. All we know is that this information will be provided for you in your time. Even though you are in your past, all of you including Dr. Daniel Jackson are living in the time allowed of you. From this we knew that you six will be the ones to defeat the Emperor, and bring the history of the Jedi to your time and place in space. Once you unite all cities of the Jedi to Earth once more, then can all Jedi be able to constantly thrive for knowledge once more, as we have done so many years ago."**_

_**Brandon said, "Until then, we will teach the Jedi of our time to thrive for that knowledge now then wait until all of these cities will be united."**_

_**Bodo Bass was quiet for a moment. "If you six can do this, us Jedi of yesterday will be in your debt for all time."**_

_**Before they left Bodo Bass, Nomi asked a question. "What does these five Earthly Jedi has to do with me?"**_

_**Bodo Bass answered with great certainty, "You Nomi Sunrider have everything to do with these five Jedi's time. After all you and Brandon have fallen in true love with one another. You cannot interact with their time if you are not a big part of it."**_

"_**If us Jedi of yesterday could deal with the Emperor in Earth's 21st Century, then we would. Since we have traveled many, many times in that era, we can only observe it. We cannot change it, nor alter it in any way."**_

_**Emily asked, "Why is that?"**_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "No one can change what was. To you a few years from now has not happened, but to someone 20 years after, that time is history. It is easier to break an atom with your bare hands then to change what has already happened. Only you six Jedi will have the capabilities to deal with the Emperor only if you stay with your Jedi training, and constantly thrive to learn all you can of the history of the Jedi."**_

The six of them finally said their goodbyes to Bodo Bass, and they went to find Daniel Jackson to tell him what they have learned.

After hearing what they all said, Daniel just sat in his chair and said nothing.

When he finally spoke, he said, "WOW! We have been dealing with the Dark-side of the Force all this time, and we did not realize it."

Jack replied, "I know what you mean. I was there remember, and I still cannot fully take it all in. It seems there is a small world after all."

Sam said, "Now since we know that the Jedi of yesterday has everything to do with Earth of our time, then we need to concentrate on knowing all about the history of the Jedi."

Brandon said, "While Daniel will be doing that, we need to get the three of you trained to be a full Jedi."

Ben said, "I can say that our training will have new meaning since we know that Earth is directly involved in the ancient Jedi. I know that I will think of that when I will continue with my training."

Both Emily and Jack stated the same thing.

Sam said, "Starting tomorrow morning, we will continue with your training."

Sam looked at Daniel before the six of them went to bed for the night. "Daniel, please keep up with what you are doing here in this library. Since Earth is a part of Jedi Knights, we will be training harder and longer. It will be up to you to do most of the research."

Daniel replied, "I understand completely. I will stay in here for a few more hours before I go to bed." _"Bodo Bass is right; these six Jedi Knights are special. The two that I have been working with for so long at the SGC have shown that time and time again. No wonder we, the SG-1 team, were able to defeat the Goa'uld for so long. Now they are learning their full potential, how much more can they do when they are fully trained to be Jedi Knights? If Emperor Palpatine could only know of these six Jedi as I do, he would indeed know his plans will fail."_

What Daniel did not realized he too has been a great part in helping SG1 defeat the Goa'uld. Since knowledge is more powerful than anything, everyone will soon realize that it was what Daniel had learned and found that really made the difference in defeating the Goa'uld. If anyone of the SG1 team was acting like an ancient Jedi Knight, it would be Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Before Nomi and Brandon went to bed themselves, they continued their time together under the night sky. The two of them were laying the ground in the same location. Nomi and Brandon were cuddled up to each other.

Nomi said, "I am so happy for all of you to find that Earth is a great part of the Jedi."

Brandon said as he was looking at the stars in the sky, "So am I Nomi. Ben is right. We all will see ourselves as Jedi differently from this day forward."

"Since I am a big part of your life Brandon, I now know what Bodo Bass said about me being a part of your time. I can almost feel it. Knowing that the Jedi are a part of your world, I can feel that I have always been a part of your time."

As Nomi and Brandon looked into each other's eyes, they could feel stronger bond between them. As by an uncontrollable impulse, they kissed each other under the night sky.

Unknowing to them both, the Force was growing stronger between them. Love is definitely a powerful ally. It will be the love that these two have that will be the key stone that will end not only the Emperor's plans, and his ability to cause problems for anyone else in the future.

Nomi and Brandon's love for each other just might be able to destroy all that the Dark-side of the Force had created throughout time itself. Even though the Dark-side of the Force can never be destroyed, it just might be the love that Nomi and Brandon have for each other that will limit the power of the Dark-side. Time will tell. It always does.

As the Force in these two Jedi grows, they will be entrusted to do many great things for the Jedi and of Earth. That is why Bodo Bass looked at Nomi Sunrider when he told her about the map of the Jedi cities.

It will be Nomi and Brandon that will be the first Jedi to find and see where all the Jedi cities will be located. The Force will bring them to this map, when that right time comes to pass. A great many adventures do await these six Jedi as well as all Jedi once the Emperor has been dealt with once and for all. Love does conquer all, and it will be the love that Nomi and Brandon have for each other that will allow the Emperor to be conquered for good.

Due to what these seven have found out about Earth and the Jedi, Earth will never be the same again. This does not mean that Earth will not be troubled by enemies and other disasters. The Dark-side will still exist.

With the Emperor under control, the Dark-side of the Force will have all its teeth removed. Even without teeth, the Dark-side will still cause endless trouble for the Jedi Knights, but not in the same way. It is then that the Jedi's past can come out of hiding by revealing what all the Jedi cities have to offer the Jedi of today. If only the Emperor knew what our six Jedi knows now.

Shortly after they kissed each other passionately, they fell asleep in each other's arms. If only an artist could capture them as they slept. It would be indeed a wonder to draw, paint, or whatever art form that could be created. There is nothing more marvelous than the beauty of love that these two have for each other.

The next morning, the six Jedi did take their training to a different level of understanding due to the knowledge they now have. Sam, Nomi, and Brandon too were humbled over it. Since humility and integrity are the soul concept of the Jedi modus operandi, the six Jedi were not only be living as the ancient Jedi did so long ago, but all six were growing stronger in the Force due to this way of using the Force.

For the first time in millions of centuries, these six Jedi are truly acting like Jedi Knights. When they do leave the city to be with their families in the 21st Century, they will be the first six to be true Jedi Knights.

* * *

In the 21st Century Earth did attack the Goa'uld. To their surprise it was very easy. This of course did not settle well with the Jedi or the Asgards. When everyone got back to Earth, they had a meeting on this attack.

Luke said, "I do not like how easy this attack was since we had a hard time on that Death Star years ago."

Thor replied, "You are right Master Jedi. Something is not right. We were not victorious one bit. We must find out what is really going on."

Leia stated, "Could it be that we simply hit their weaker armies? We have done so in the past."

Luke replied, "If only I could believe that to be true Leia. With all that we know so far, I do not think that the Emperor would have any weaker armies."

The President of the United States asked, "Could we have simply just attack this army while they were napping and less prepared?"

Thor replied, "It might be that Mr. President, but with the Asgards knowledge of millions of years of military tactics, it is unlikely that they were not prepared for us. I do not know what to make of this, but I am sure that it does not make us victorious by any means. As you all know that the Ubaids escaped. There is no victory in that."

Leia state, "We did kill this Enki Goa'uld. There has to be some resolve in that."

Thor was quiet once more. The only thing he could say was, "How important was it to kill Enki in the first place? Let's say that he was the Emperor's right hand man. In killing him, it has not stopped the Emperor's plan. No ladies and gentlemen, we were not victorious one bit."

Luke then said, "I do believe that the Emperor knows our weaknesses and our strength already. So we can rule out that the Emperor wanted to know what we have."

Thor replied, "The Emperor does not know everything about what we have."

Thor told all at the meeting what Bodo Bass has told the six Jedi in the Jedi city.

Master Thon said, "I thought those two love birds would make some kind of a difference in all of this. That is why Master Vodo and I have been allowing them to be together so much."

As Leia was staring into space as she spoke, "I wonder what would have happened if we did not find Brandon in Atlanta, Georgia when we did?"

Mara answered, "I am sure that we would have found him in time. He is too strong with the Force not to notice him. I am very happy that we did find him when we did."

Thor replied, "So are the Asgards. When we first met Jack O'Neill many years ago, we knew that this sort of thing would happen. Now with the Emperor on the loose with his evil plans, we are very much happy that Brandon has become a Master Jedi now then later."

General Davis commented, "From reading the files on SG1 missions, I have to state that it had to be this Force that allowed all the SG1 members to come out alive. What I do not understand is how can the Force be able to help them without them knowing it?"

Thor answered, "When the Jedi Apprentices are being trained, they are learning to control the living Force. The Force can operate without a Jedi. SG1 has controlled the Force many times during the years at certain moments without them realizing it. Now while they are being trained as Jedi Knights, they will be able to control the Force completely and totally."

General Davis asked, "What about Teal'c? Is he some kind of Jedi?"

Thor answered, "No he is not. He is simple a great and powerful warrior. Daniel Jackson also had a great impact in helping SG1. As you all have learned that the Ancient Jedi and the Jedi of today put knowledge as their highest priorities. It is when the Emperor is finally defeated when the Jedi of today will fully comprehend the magnitude of it all."

Luke asked, "I take it that you cannot simply tell us about this?"

Thor turned and looked at Luke and said, "You are correct. The Jedi ancient history is more complex than simply telling a story of its history. A good deal of it has to do with the Ancient Jedi and the Asgards in protecting it. If the Emperor or any Dark Jedi found this information, the Jedi of today will be in more danger then they are in now. There is more at stake than anyone can know."

* * *

As the three new Jedi Apprentices were training to do just that, Daniel was finding all sorts of great information. Daniel had found information on when and why the Jedi left the city they are in now.

This information states:

"The Jedi were friend with the Asgards for many years while they were in the city. They have gained great knowledge from the Asgards during those years. When the Jedi was about to surpass what they have learned from the Asgards, it was the Asgards that introduced them to the Ancients.

It was these beings that created the Stargate travel. It was the Ancients that shown the Jedi Knights how to create the machine that would surpass all knowledge that they could ever want. When the Jedi learned how to use this machine with great abilities, the Asgards showed the Jedi how to use the Force to travel in time through the Stargate network."

"It was when they learned to travel in time that some of the Jedi wanted to use the Force for power and domination. With the help of the Asgards, they helped the Jedi to gather up these individuals. After careful consideration from the Jedi Council, these rogue Jedi Knights were kicked out of the Jedi Order.

It was Palpatine himself that concluded that this would happen to them. He had one of his followers to steal the blueprints to the machine that had created the Force of the Jedi. These blueprints could not be removed from its location. They were simply copied in every detail.

The reason for leaving Earth was not to do with the separation of the rogue Jedi. The Jedi of the light used the Force for peace, knowledge, and serenity. The Dark-side used it for anger, fear and aggression.

As the Jedi of the light travel in time to gather knowledge and observe history in the making, the Jedi of the dark used it to learn how to destroy and conquer. When the Jedi of the Light realized that these rogue Jedi was up to, they kicked them out of the Jedi Order. Since then, revenge was on the minds of all Dark Jedi."

* * *

When meditating on the Force, Emily saw some of what went on in the city so many years ago. She was able to see the trail of the rogue Jedi. What got Emily's attention during this trail was the wicked smile that Palpatine had when the sentence was pronounced to all of them.

She immediately broke from the Force due to the evilness of Palpatine. Sam noticed that Emily was disturbed over something, and asked what was wrong. Emily told them all what she saw with the Force.

Ben said, "It is interesting that you saw this first."

The reason for this is that Emily was learning to use her special skill of the Force. That special skill was to learn from the past events to help deal with the present. Ben's special skills were to apply that knowledge that Emily will gather to deal with the events that they will face.

These skills are divided between them because they are brother and sister. When these two work together with the Force, their Jedi skills will be united into a very powerful ally for all of Earth and the Jedi Knights.

After Brandon pondered this information, he asked Ben to see what the Force told him. The Force told him that Palpatine had the means to get even with the Jedi Council.

Emily said, "Surely Palpatine realizes that this is his fault on why they were kicked out of the Jedi Order."

Brandon sighed, "Palpatine and the rest were consumed with their own self worth. You might say they were the first to be consumed by the Dark-side of the Force."

Ben said surprisingly, "How could that be? The Dark-side was not created at that time."

Sam replied, "Do not be so sure about that. The machine was not created at that time, but the concept of what the Dark-side is all about came from the mind of Emperor Palpatine long before even the Light-side of the Force was created. That is why I believe that Emily received this information from the Force."

Emily asked, "You are saying that the Force had told me that to be a Jedi comes from within and not from the Force itself?"

Brandon answered, "Yes! That is exactly it! To be a Jedi is not to control the Force or a lightsaber. These things are tools that a Jedi uses to become and grow in the Force. To be a Jedi it is a whole lot more. That is how the SG1 were able to use the Force without knowing they were doing it. That is how I was able to be so observant before Sam and the rest found me."

Ben smiled, "It was our courage of you being a Jedi that allowed Yoda and Jolinar to give us their Jedi powers."

Sam replied, "Yes. It will be that same thinking that enables us to constantly grow in the Force."

These six Jedi will become very powerful and become very important Jedi to come. Bodo Bass did not just send them to this city for no reason. He knew that these Jedi and Daniel Jackson will be very important in the future of the Jedi Knights.

What that importance will be is not known, but everyone on Earth will find out sooner than later. The Emperor may not realize this, but he has made a difference for Earth. By putting his evil plans in motion will indeed cause problems.

By wanting to destroy Jedi on Earth, the Emperor has united the Jedi and Earth once more. It is the Emperor that is putting things into motion for Earth and the history of Jedi Knights. This is the key that will in time bring out their history out of hiding.


	14. Chapter 14 Earth of Yesterday to Earth

**Chapter 14: Earth of Yesterday to Earth of Today**

After Earth's first battle against the Emperor's plans, everyone on Earth was very excited to be a part of it. A great deal believed the same as Thor on that they were not victorious.

What they were sure about that they could be victorious. Earth was growing with Jedi all over the place. They knew that they could help defeat the Emperor. Even if they did not have people becoming Jedi, they knew that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers were always there for Earth.

They also knew that Emily, Ben, and Jack would become great Jedi Knights. Everyone on Earth had nothing to fear. They had everything going for them. They did not know what will happen with the Emperor's evil plans, but they knew that Earth will stand strong throughout the storm.

After defeating the Goa'uld and Enki, everyone on Earth was ready to do more. The Jedi and the Asgards did not need to tell everyone on Earth not to give up hope, but they had to tell them that they just could not jump into hyperspace and simply attack the Emperor or his minions. Everyone in authority was telling everyone that they had to know more of the enemy before they could attack and win.

At the mansion, Barbara was talking with Luke. "We have been told that there are more to being a Jedi then just using the Force, and using a lightsaber. What does this mean? Could any of us be a Jedi in that case?"

Luke smiled and answered, "It is a little more complicated than just that. We all have agreed that it was your training Brandon, as your son, that enabled Brandon to be a Jedi in the first place. You and Jerry taught him discipline and other great values that all children should learn in the home."

"What makes a Jedi is more than using the Force. From the beginning of the Jedi Order they did not have the Force at all. They were Jedi just the same. The Jedi Credo was then as it is now is to learn and protect the peace of all living creatures throughout the galaxy, and now the universe. What I am trying to say to you Barbara is what makes a Jedi is the state of mind. One might be born a citizen of a country, but they have to learn how to be a citizen."

"It is possible that everyone can be a Jedi without the ability to use the Force at all, but that person must have a very strong character. When we first met Brandon in Atlanta, Georgia, he showed that strong character right from the start. From what Sam told me one day while they were doing their Jedi presentations, it appeared that he was a Master Jedi a long time before we set foot on Earth."

Luke paused a moment and then asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Barbara smiled, "It does a little."

Luke replied, "Do not try to be anything other than you. We Jedi are very honored by how you raised your son. You and Jerry do not need any other special recognition from us. You are part of the Jedi family. You and your family have been doing great services for us as we have been training new Jedi at the mansion. For that we Jedi will always be in your debt."

"I have heard from a great many of the Jedi that they loved those hot dogs that your husband made a while back. If you can constantly do things like that, then there will be nothing that any Jedi would do for you and your family."

Barbara just sat there in awe. _"The reason for doing this is that we feel that we are helping Brandon and the others. I do not think that we could have ever imagined that we had this kind of an impact on everyone."_

Luke just smiled at her._"Barbara you made an impact alright. Even the Asgards has taken notice. From what General Davis has told me for Thor to talk with you about your Jedi family is something special. The Asgards are indeed very advanced race of people. To take notice of someone less advanced people shows that you have done great things. From this moral up lifting that you have done for all of us, I am sure that we will be triumphant in this war with the Emperor."_

* * *

The Bowers and the Aarons have indeed made an impact that no one person can fully realize. Doing their best for the Jedi trainees and trainers at the mansion, everyone on Earth has been affected by it.

The first two Jedi will always be the main focus of their enthusiasm to fight the Emperor and his plans. They have recently added a new element. They understand that a student does not know more than the teacher. In this they have come to realize that Master Jedi Brandon Bowers' parents are the ones that trained their son to be able to become a Master Jedi in the first place.

When word have been going out that the Bowers and the Aarons were helping in a very small way in the Jedi training in Atlanta, Georgia, the people of Earth saw a future of having many more Jedi to become as great Jedi as Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers.

Nearly everyone on Earth knew that Earth will not be the same ever again.

Everyone on Earth will be looking forward to great things to come.

In a way everyone on Earth can thank the Emperor for his plans in destroying the Jedi Knights.

If the threat on Earth had never come to pass, the people of Earth could not be a part of what is going on right now.

* * *

As Luke departed from Barbara, he did ponder the thought if Barbara and Jerry could be Jedi. It was them that trained Brandon in the first place. He would not be surprised if anyone of them was declared a Jedi Knight. _"Even though neither one of them are declared a Jedi Knight, they will always be very special to me and the rest of the Jedi. Leia you are right. I too am glad that we have found Brandon when we did. I too wonder what would have happened if we did not."_

As Luke was coming up to Leia as she was watching the Jedi trainees, Leia smiled at him. She was watching and hearing what Barbara and Luke was talking about through the Force.

"Luke, I too believe they are special."

"They are Leia. When I saw that Brandon was accepting what we were telling him, I knew that we were not dealing with just a person strong in the Force, but a person that was able to do a great deal more."

"When Han, Chewie and I first met Sam, neither of us saw this in her as we all did with Brandon. Sam is strong with the Force also, but Brandon has something special that I do not think he realizes fully."

Leia commented, "One day Sam was telling me just that. Sam told me that even though Brandon is a Master Jedi, he has more to learn of his potential."

"Corran and Mara was telling me during his training that Brandon could do a great deal more them what any Jedi could teach him. I do not think that Brandon has not even reached half way of what he can do as a Jedi. May be he will be able to learn this in this Jedi city"

Leia paused for a moment, "I do not think so, or at least not now. The six of them are there to be able to defeat the Emperor. Brandon may be able to learn some of what he needs to know, but I do believe that he will find more of what he can do until after the Emperor is out of the way."

Luke had to agree with his sister. Luke simply gave her a smile.

The two of them looked at the Jedi trainees that were being trained in the giant yard of the mansion. As they looked they were thinking of those six Jedi in the great city of the Jedi. Luke and Leia realized how much the Bowers and the Aarons had changed their lives.

They both thought as they watched. _"It was meant to be this way. It was Sam that first came into their lives. It was when Sam brought them to Earth that made everything turned out great for all. In time the whole universe will not only know of the Jedi and of Earth, but the entire universe will be able to know these two families as Luke, Leia and the rest of the Jedi have done."_

* * *

All the Earthly Jedi has been doing great in their Jedi training. Even the Tok'ra has been very successful in learning the ways of the Force. Sam's father as a Tok'ra has been very excited in how well he has been doing. If Sam trained him, his skills of being a Jedi Knight would have been a lot better. Jacob and Selmak both knew fully that she had to be where she is now. Just the same Jacob still worried over her. He was her father. What are fathers suppose to do.

Even though Selmak knew of this, both Jacob and Selmak had endless arguments over his constant worrying over her. Even with Selmak comforting Jacob, it still ended up in an argument.

Due to sharing Jacob's memories, Selmak was very fond of Sam. Selmak was just as concerned about Sam as was Jacob. Their argument was their way of dealing with their own feelings. They both have become more than just a symbiote/host blending. They have become ever close friends that no Tok'ra could have ever had with their own blending.

Jacob and Selmak had a special bonding that neither of them ever could have guessed when they first met. It was as if Jacob was meant to be a host to Selmak all along. They both knew they could not have learned so much of the living Force if they were not together.

Jacob and Selmak has been thinking of how interrelated all that Earth has done with the Stargate and the Goa'uld. For the longest the two of them could not understand how even Earth could have figured out the Stargate itself. It had to be something else involved. With the recent events that have been happening with Earth and the Jedi, the two of them knew that the SG1 team had to be endowed with the Force.

With all the other educated individuals that could have been part of SG1, these four were the ones that were picked. Both Jacob and Selmak believe in everything has a reason and a purpose. Things just do not happen. If it was not for Sam being a part of the SG1 team Jacob and Selmak would never have blended as a Tok'ra. When everything was set in motion, things started to build up to what they are today.

If Sam never was kidnapped in the first place, the Tok'ra would not have been able to learn their ancient past from Doctor Daniel Jackson. Now every Tok'ra is training to become Jedi Knights. All the Tok'ra had been talking among themselves on what will happen next.

They have also talked about how thankful for the service of Jerry, Barbara, and the Aarons have given them during their Jedi training. Having these families help them during their training has help the Tok'ra be more part of Earth. Now since everyone knows of the history of Earth and the Jedi, the Tok'ra has come to realize that they need to be able be part of Earth as much as they can.

The Tok'ra is a big part of the ancient Jedi of Earth so long ago. As things have unfolded with the history of the Jedi, the Tok'ra have become very excited on what lies ahead for them as they become Jedi once more. The universe might seem to be small with everything coming together, but after the Emperor is eliminated, things in the universe will be larger than one could ever thought possible. Once the Emperor is put down, the Force can then be balanced.

* * *

As Luke and Leia were quietly watching, Master Vodo came up to them.

He said, "I have finished talking with the President of the United States. He told me that the SGC teams are still finding leads on what the Emperor is up to."

Leia said, "It would be better to find something that could help us defeat the Emperor then finding out his plans. If the SGC teams do find anything, it could be something we are meant to find."

Luke stated, "She is right. The Emperor is too clever to leave a trail unless he giving us a false lead."

Master Vodo stated, "That is why I am here. General Davis has asked me to get you to be a part of one of the SGC teams. He has already sent Mara with one of these teams. Since you and Mara have better understanding of the Emperor's activities, then you two might be able to find something that could be under the noses of any of the SGC teams without them realizing it."

Luke agreed, and set off for the SGC.

Afterwards Leia asked Master Vodo, "What can I do to help?"

Master Vodo answered, "For now the President would like for you to stay with the Bowers and the Aarons. He told me that you have done a great deal in helping Earth and the Jedi. He wants you to take it easy until you are really needed. Right now Earth's governments and people are doing a grand job."

Leia smiled and said, "They are indeed. I am very happy for them. I hope it will be enough."

Master Vodo gave a smile of his own, "Leia I know they will be because they are ready now. Earth has more to learn and grow, but they are ready for whatever awaits them. They made it with that Death Star you all had to deal with. Earth has learned a great deal since then. I strongly believe that they will hold their end. Everyone knows the stakes, and they are still pushing forward. What else is there for them to be ready for?

"With what Thor has told us about Earth and the history of the Jedi Knights, it has been overwhelming for me."

"From what I understand, a great deal has been resting on your shoulders with getting Earth to understand and believe there is life out in the universe. Now since they know that, you should relieve yourself of your completed task."

"I know that I have completed my task. What is on my mind are the Bowers and the Aarons. Han and I have a great attachment for them."

Master Vodo smiled, "They will be fine. With all of these Tok'ra here being trained as Jedi, I do not think any of them will allow any harm to come to them. Even the Asgards are watching after them."

Leia knew this to be true. She has had friends before that were guarded, and they have been killed. Everyone on her home world was killed by the first Death Star so many years ago.

Leia also knew that she was worrying over nothing, and her worrying would not help in any way to protect her Earthly friends any better. Just the same she simply could not stop herself from worrying over their safety.

* * *

All of them had been studying in the library. They have found number of information, but nothing yet that deals with their task at hand, or at least that they are aware of.

What Bodo Bass did not tell them is that the information will not make since until certain events took place. To keep this information from getting into the hands of the Dark-side of the Force, the ancient Jedi had to encrypt vital information in a manner that would be hard to decipher.

The key to get the full meaning of what has been written would come to those that are willing to use that information for peace and balance throughout the universe.

For the time being, all the seven of them think they are learning simple history of the Jedi. It is when certain events take place it will turn what they have read into a valuable knowledge.

All what any Jedi will be learning is not in a book or a scroll. The most information is located throughout time and space.

The Ancient Jedi set a special fragmentation of their history just in case the Dark-side found out about the great city of the Jedi.

How ironic it is for the Jedi of today. What makes a Jedi is knowledge and defense. It is not just using the Force and a lightsaber. When Master Jedi Brandon Bowers learns more of his full potential of being a Jedi, he will need what has been hidden by the ancient Jedi.

Emily and Ben will learn a great deal of their own about their special abilities of being a Jedi. When Earth found the Stargate, it was just the first page of the introduction of the adventures that lies ahead for them all.

Whatever have been known of the Jedi and of the Stargate is elementary compared to what everyone will learn when Nomi and Brandon finds the map that will lead them to the other cities of the ancient Jedi.

The pages will be turning at alarming rate when city by city is explored. First our six Jedi must defeat the Emperor once and for all. This will not be easy for them. They will need a grand army to be able to defeat the Emperor and his party of the Dark-side.

* * *

As the SGC teams, with the help of Mara and Luke Skywalker, will come across a great many things that will help them find what they need to know. The ancient Jedi design this information to be found a little at a time, so Earth and the Jedi of today will be motivated to fight the Emperor, and completely keep him from ever meddling in the affairs of anyone ever again.

The Jedi failed to deal with the Emperor the first time because the Jedi did not have the strength to deal with him. With Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, and their Jedi Apprentices, the Jedi can now defeat the Emperor.

This does not mean that the task of these six Jedi will be easy. The Emperor will throw all that he can at these six Jedi. The balance that Anakin Skywalker performed, by destroying the human form of the Emperor, was not a lasting one.

At the time, no one knew that the Emperor was the Dark-side of the Force. When Luke and Leia realized that he was cloning himself over and over, they knew that their father did not destroy him, but only one of his clones. Now knowing a little of the ancient Jedi, everyone knows that they have to take care of the Emperor once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15 What the Past Has in Store f

**Chapter 15: What the Past Has in Store for the Future**

The Jedi Knights and Doctor Daniel Jackson have been in training for four years now in the Jedi City. The seven of them have also learned a great deal of information from the Jedi Library. The biggest find was not from any written material, but from the stars above.

One night while Jack was looking at the stars, he realized that the stars were the key, or at least one of the key means that the Ancient Jedi Knights traveled in time. Jack had to use the Force to connect all the information so that he could explain it to everyone else.

Everyone knew that the constellations were the same in this time as they were in the 21st Century. Jack thought they had to be some kind of focal point to travel in time. He knew that the stars in the constellations from time to time shift. Jack being an amateur astronomer realized everything in the universe moved. Like baking a loaf of bread, the universe was constantly expanding.

When he used the Force to fill in the missing information, he had the complete knowledge on how to get back to Earth in the 21st Century. A big smile came to him after he opened his eyes.

On the other side of the city where Jack was located, Brandon was talking to Emily and Ben. "I am very proud of your growth in your training to become Jedi Knights. You both have learned a great deal these past four years. One day I will be honored to call you full Jedi Knights."

Emily replied, "We both cannot wait. For now I am very happy for Jack. It has been two years now that he finally gotten over the ordeal of what has happen to his son so long ago."

Ben said, "If that is the only reward that we will ever receive in becoming full Jedi Knights, then we will accept it."

Nomi smiled, "We have been blessed to see him have that part of his life put in the history books. I do not think that he could have done it without you two. Your love and support has done more than the Force could ever do alone. Love is a powerful ally."

They did not have to use the Force to note that their uncle and Nomi wanted to be alone. They gave each of them a hug, and left them to spend time with each other, alone.

For a short time they just held hands and walked quietly. "I can see that you are little depressed about something. What are you thinking?"

Brandon sighed, "I am just a little home sick. It helps to be here on Earth. It is the family that I miss now."

Nomi smiled and gave Brandon a loving hug. "I would love to meet all of them. From what I know of you, Emily, and Ben, I know that they are very special people."

"I wonder how they are doing after these four years."

Nomi smiled, "You forgot to add a few billion years to that."

Just then Brandon's comlink went off. Brandon grabbed it off his belt, and turned it on. "What can we do for you Sam?"

Sam replied, "The both of you are going to have to come to the library to find that out. Jack is persistent that he will not say one word until we are all together."

Nomi jokingly asked, "Jack did not find a new way to make Jell-O again?"

Sam laughed "I do not think so. I do not believe that there can be any other way these replicators can do that."

Before Brandon turned off his comlink, he said, "We will be right there."

The two of them took off to the library, and wondering what was so important.

As soon as they got there, they saw Jack with a large smile, "With the stars in the sky, and the use of the Force, I have found the means of getting us home."

* * *

Since Master Thon was the size and build of a Protoceratops, he was able to carry Eunice on his back. He asked her, "How are you feeling up there?"

"I am doing alright, thank you. I am happy that all the Braves team invited you to one of their home games."

"I told them that I would come under one condition. I wanted you to come with me since you like watching them as much as I have."

"Before I do one day die, I hope that Brandon and the others can finally get rid of this Emperor once and for all."

Master Thon made a few grumbling noises and replied, "So do I Eunice." They finally got to the ball game.

To Master Thon's surprise the team got him to pitch the ball to start the game. Master Thon could have picked up the ball and threw it, but since he was a Master Jedi Knight, he decided to present the game with a different element, the Force. He used the Force to raise the ball in the air, and projected it to the catcher. When the catcher caught it, the crowd cheered. Master Thon reassured everyone that he would not use the Force to interfere with the game.

After that was said and done, Master Thon went to Eunice's side to watch the game. Before the Braves invited Master Thon and Eunice to a free game, they made a special place for them due to Master Thon's size and all. They had the luxury of sitting in the Braves' dugout with the rest of the players.

This was suggested by Master Thon himself. He wanted to give a very special gift to Eunice. From the smile on her face, she indeed enjoyed the gift.

As promised, Master Thon did not interfere with the game. In fact, he did not have to help. The Braves won the game 8 – 3 against the New York Jets.

Before the two left, the Braves team gave them both mementos. They gave them both a signed baseball and bat. They gave Eunice an autograph Braves tee-shirt.

When they were alone, Eunice thanked Master Thon for what he did for her.

"It was my pleasure. You just take a rest on me while I take both of us home."

* * *

Luke and Mira Jade Skywalker was with the SGC in helping them find what they can on the Ubaids. Luke was with the SG1 and Mira was with SG4.

The other Jedi Knights were on their own means on tracking these escaped Ubaids from the attack that was done on them less than four years ago.

Luke and the SG1 team came across something very interesting. Since Luke was the leader of this expedition, they showed him what was found.

It was a computer pad device. After using the Force to break through the security codes, Luke found a great deal of information in it.

After reading through it, Luke said, "We need to get back to the SGC at once. The Captain ordered all the SG1 team to gather everything back to Earth.

Mara Jade Skywalker and the SG4 team also found something even more interesting. They found old Sith artifacts in an old underground cave on a distant planet. Mara also found many manuscripts in a secret chamber. After going over them all, Mara ordered the leading commander to have everyone grab what they can back to the SGC. She also advised them to be careful in how they are handled. "Since these are Sith artifacts, there is no telling what will happen if they are mishandled." She replied

They all got the artifacts to the SGC without any problems. They also got there before Luke and the SG1 team arrived. It was Mara that greeted Luke when SG1 arrived at the SGC. She told him what they found.

Luke said, "With what you found, and what is on this computer pad, we will be able to finally put the Emperor out of the way forever.

As Mara walked with Luke to the where the Sith artifacts were kept, she looked over what was on the computer pad. "Wow! This is interesting information. After detailed study, the only thing they could do was to wait until Daniel and the others arrive. We indeed had a lot to tell them."

* * *

After allowing everyone to settle down from their excitement, Jack explained fully. "While I was thinking as I was looking at the stars in the sky, an idea came to me. Since the constellations are used to map out the Stargate travel, they had to be used to travel in time."

Daniel asked, "What gave you that idea?"

"The same way we can predict the constellations location in our time. The Ancient Jedi Knights were able to map out the constellations not only for the future, but the past. With the technology of the Asgards, they were able to use their mapping technique to travel to the past or the future. Once I figured that much out, I had to use the Force to filling the missing information on how that was done. We can do it now to get home."

Sam smiled at Jack and asked, "What are we waiting for?"

Jack gave out a little frown.

Brandon asked, "What is the problem?"

Jack answered, "In order to keep the Ubaids from time traveling, the Jedi of this time hid these devices separate throughout the city."

Nomi smiled, "You would not know where these items are located?"

Daniel said, "I think I do." They all looked at him.

Emily asked, "How would you know that?"

"I do not think that these items are not what you might think as artifacts. Think about it from the ancient Jedi point of view. Your enemy can use the Dark-side of the Force. That means that they have a similar intelligence as you do. How would you hide something as important as time traveling from enemies like the Ubaids?"

Daniel waited for a moment for them to answer. Since no one answered, he did, "You hide them by a special way. The means of time travel in the knowledge that is in these books and the city itself. Bodo Bass said, "The city of the Jedi has the secrets from within. What better way to hide this information."

Sam asked, "You said that you think you know. Does that mean that you have this information?"

"Yes, I have been reading if for some time now. Until now, I did not realize what it was saying."

Daniel frantically looking for the books that had the information he was talking about. He found it and handed them to Sam.

She looked at them. When she closed the last book she was quiet for a moment. "This information is exactly what we are looking for, and it does tell how the Ancient Jedi traveled in time. Before we travel back to our time, we better contact Thor."

Sam looked at Nomi. "Since you know how to use a Holocron, in communicating, I think that you should contact Thor, or whoever has a Holocron."

Nomi and Brandon took off to Nomi's apartment where her Holocron was located. Nomi was able to get in touch with Master Thon with no problem at all. Master Thon said, "I was about to contact you all. Luke, Mara, and the SGC have found some very interesting information."

"Master, we found a great deal of information here. We will gather all that we can, and bring it with us. We also found a way to travel to the 21st Century. Sam wanted me to contact you all before we took off. How are things going in the 21st Century?"

Master Thon told the two of them what has happen in the past four years.

Brandon asked, "How is everyone doing?"

Master Thon knew what he was asking. "Your family is doing very good. In fact your grandmother and I went to a Braves baseball game." Master Thon told them all about what happen there. Before signing off, Brandon thanked Master Thon for what he did for his grandmother. "Please tell them all that we will be arriving shortly."

They all said their farewells, and Nomi and Brandon met up with the others. When Nomi and Brandon got to the largest building in the city, they were greeted by their friends at the ground level of the steps.

Brandon said, "Our families are doing great, and Master Thon took grandmother to a Braves game. Master Thon arranged a special gift for her when they got there. They watched the game in the best seat at the stadium. The watched the entire game in the Braves dugout."

Ben replied, "Wow! They did get the best seats."

Nomi told everyone what else Master Thon told them.

Sam said, "It looks like everyone has been very busy while we been away. All the books that are needed are at the Stargate as well as several other things that will be important later on." They all walked to were the Stargate was located, and they all positioned themselves in the same place when they all arrived at, four years ago.

Since it took only one Jedi to operate the Stargate, and the means to travel in time by the use of the Force, Sam did it herself. They were now traveling through the wormhole and through time and space to the SGC in the 21st Century.

When they all got there, they arrived the same way they did to the Jedi city. This means they did not exit by means of a wormhole as with normal gate travel.

Due to Master Vodo's use of the Force, he knew when they would be arriving. It was General Davis, Luke, Mara, and Master Vodo that greeted them when they arrived in the 21st Century.

General Davis said, "Welcome back! It is great to see all of you alive and well. I see that you have brought a lot with you."

Sam told them that any Jedi can travel back to the City of the Jedi, if anyone needs anything more."

She showed Luke the books that Daniel handed to her. Luke looked at them briefly. "I will look at these books in more detail, but first I think that all of you need a rest from your four year epic before you get back to work."

Brandon said, "Since this is Nomi Sunrider's first trip to Earth in the 21st Century, I would like to give her a tour of the SGC. While Nomi and Brandon were touring the place, Luke decided to show the rest of them what they found.

Nomi said, "I cannot wait to see how much different Earth is in the 21st Century."

Brandon replied, "It has changed a great deal, but what is more interesting is the different cultures of this planet. To me it is like an art work in itself. Having so many different cultures on one planet is very remarkable."

As they toured the SGC, Brandon described every little detail of the place. Nomi just absorbed it like a sponge.

After the long tour of SGC, Nomi and Brandon met up with the others. General Davis asked Nomi, "How did you like the place."

She answered with a big smile, "It was wonderful. The SGC is amazingly large and complex. I have never seen anything like it."

Master Vodo commented, "I was also amazed what I saw of this place. For a less technical advanced society then even we were 4,000 years ago, it was indeed a wonder to see."

General Davis smiled, "Thank you both for your kind words. I have been with the SGC a great many years now, and I am impressed by all that the SGC has and what it can do. Now having a time element added to the Stargate system, I cannot wait to see what else is in store."

Brandon commented, "For right now, all I want to see is my family."

Mara smiled, "Then let's get you there."

Everyone including Nomi Sunrider was very happy to see Earth in the 21st Century.

Brandon said to her, "Nomi my love, this is Earth in our time."

Nomi gave Brandon a big smile, "It looks great!"

When they all got in the limousine Nomi constantly was looking out the window like a child in a new place. The rest of them were also looking out the window. They were very happy to be home at last. The limousine arrived at the airport, and stopped near the plane that would take them to Atlanta, Georgia.

When they got in, Nomi and Brandon found their seats in a secluded area so they can be alone together. The rest of them talked among themselves.

Mara said, "After we put the Emperor out of our lives for good, it looks like we will be having another big task on our hands."

Sam replied, "I know. Those two really love each other."

Jack said, "Why not have Brandon's family set up a wedding for those two in the same city we came from."

Sam gave him a big kiss. She said with a big smile, "You are coming up with great ideas."

Ben said, "To keep it a surprise, we can say that the Jedi Council thought it best for our family safety to be there. Janet and Daniel can go with them, so they spend time together since they have been apart for four years."

Sam replied, "I will talk with your grandparents privately to have it all arranged. Daniel can talk to Janet. Everyone needs to be careful. Brandon has the insights of a homing pigeon. I had the hardest time keeping him from knowing about that surprise that we gave him before Emily told him he was a full Jedi. Now he is a Jedi Master, it will be even harder."

Emily commented, "Nomi is a sharp shooter also."

Brandon said, "I'm getting very excited in you meeting my parents, and the rest of the family. I know that they will be very happy to meet you."

"I know that I will be very happy to meet them as well. My dear love, I cannot wait to get rid of this Emperor once and for all, so that we can get married. I love you so much. At first I did not want to leave to come here because I so much enjoyed being with you at the city of the Jedi. It was just us for the most part. For a short time we helped trained Emily, Ben, and Jack to become Jedi Knights. How well they all have been progressing, I cannot wait until the Jedi Council declares all three of them full Jedi."

Brandon replied, "To me those three are already full Jedi. When we finally confront these Ubaids and the Emperor, I know that they will fully complete their task without a hitch. Then my dear lovely lady, we can get married, and live our lives as husband and wife."

As Nomi was looking at the others she asked, "I wonder what they are talking about?"

Brandon said, "If I know those Jedi, they are probably discussing a means of giving us a surprise wedding."

Nomi smiled as she looked at Brandon, "Then we better not spoil their surprise."

Brandon turned his head and look at Nomi, "I believe you are right. If we even thought about finding out what they are up to, the both of us might be in a body cast when the wedding takes place."

Nomi smiled, "If Master Thon and Master Vodo have anything to do about it, you can count on that. On that note Brandon, you might want to suggest that your parents and the rest of your family would be safer where we were the past four years."

Brandon said, "That is a great idea. Grandmother is getting very old. I think it would be safer for them to stay there until all of this deal with the Emperor is finished. If she does die there, I cannot see a better place to put her to rest."

For the remaining time on the air plane, Nomi and Brandon just talked about their future lives. It did not take them long to end up kissing passionately. During that time, they were the only ones alive.

After several hours, the plane landed. The passengers were then taken to the mansion to meet up with the waiting families. General Davis contacted everyone at the mansion once they were in the limousine at the SGC. When everyone from the city of the Jedi got there, everyone was very happy to see each other.

Brandon introduced Nomi to his parents, and the rest of the family. After the time spent with everyone, Sam found the time to talk with Jerry, Barbara, and Eunice about their plans of a surprise wedding for Nomi and Brandon.

Barbara said, "These few years I have been concerned for my mother's health here during our conflicts with this Emperor. I will feel more comfortable of having her elsewhere."

Eunice replied, "I will too. From how wonderful you all have described the place, it would be a great place to spend the rest of my life in. I will miss being with Master Thon though, but I know that it would be better for me to be in a safer place so that he can do his job in helping all of you defeat this Emperor for good."

Sam said, "You are indeed a very special lady. I am very happy to have the privilege of knowing you."

Master Thon came in on them, "Jack told me what you have in store for Nomi and Brandon." He looked at Eunice and said to her, "I will miss your company very much. I have enjoyed our time together. From what I have heard of the city of the Jedi, I would not want to keep you from living the rest of your life in that wonderful city."

"There is one thing I would ask of you if you plan to be buried there. I ask that I could be buried beside you?"

Eunice said, "I would like that very much."

Barbara had an idea. She asked her mother, "If you want daddy to be brought with us, I am sure that can be arranged."

Sam smiled, "I know that General Davis would be more than happy to have it done."

Jerry said, "It is settled. While we are staying there, we will have everything ready for Nomi and Brandon's wedding."

Sam smiled, "Do not think you will be the only ones setting up the wedding. Jack and I have talked about this. Just in case the Emperor finds a way to get to the city of the Jedi, we would not want any of you to face his forces alone."

Barbara replied jokingly, "We also do not want the wedding decorations to be destroyed."

They all laughed.

Master Thon commented, "If anyone does wreck the wedding, they will have to answer to me. From the start, I knew those two would turn out to be soul mates. I also knew that they will be the key to putting the Emperor out of commission forever."

Sam asked, "How is that Master Thon?"

Master Thon answered, "I am not sure of yet how, but Nomi has already learned from Brandon how to stop a projectile and reverse it back to the source."

Sam cried out, "That is right! We have not been together that long. It did not take her that long to learn it. I would not be amazed one bit if she could use the Force to run as fast as Brandon."

Sam then turned to look at Jerry and Barbara. "Emily and Ben are also turning out to be great Jedi. Ever since we been home, I have been having the right mind to talk with the Jedi Council, and have them both stated as full Jedi as well as Jack."

Jerry said, "We better go and talk with Christi and Chip about this wedding."

Sam replied, "Emily and Ben are doing that as we speak. After we spend a few days with all of you, we will be heading back to the SGC, and study more on those artifacts that Luke and Mara found. All of you will be going with us. We can send you to the city of the Jedi."

Sam looked at Master Thon. "I think it would be a good idea for you to go with them on their first visit. Daniel and Janet will also be going to the city. Daniel can do more research at the library. Luke will have the U.S. Military as well as the alliance set up a security arrangement just in case the Emperor can reach the city of the Jedi."

Eunice then gave Sam a surprise hug. "Thank you for all that you have done for Brandon and us. Our lives have never been blessed so much since all of you came into our lives."

Sam smiled at her, "I can say the same thing for me. I have been honored to have met Brandon, so I could have the opportunity to have met all of you."

Master Thon replied, "If it was not for this Emperor, I would have not had the privilege to meet any of you all. We will do all that we can to protect Earth and its occupants no matter the cost. After being here for four years, I can say that this world is worth saving."


	16. Chapter 16 Love and Honor

**Chapter 16: Love and Honor**

Everyone had gathered to the SGC that was going to the city of the Jedi that was far, far away in Earth's past. All the equipment was already sent that was going to be used for security measures for the city's occupants. Nomi and Brandon went a long with them. Brandon wanted to be with his family to help them settle in a new place in time. It is one thing moving to a different galaxy, but to move to a totally different time is not an easy concept to come to terms with.

Brandon knew that everyone on Earth was used to traveling to other planets, but no one on Earth had ever traveled through time, other than SG1. When they all saw Eunice with the coffin of her husband, everyone was quiet. It was Nomi that quietly and gently walked to Eunice, and said ever so graciously, "I am very happy that he is able to come with us."

Eunice did not say anything for a few minutes. "I know that he would be very proud of all of you of what you all have done for Earth to this day."

Nomi replied, "From what I know of all of you, it would have been an honor to have known him. It would make me very happy if you could one day tell me all about him."

Eunice smiled as she looked at Nomi, "Once we get him in his new home, I will tell you all that I can before you have to leave."

Leia came up to Nomi and Brandon, "Luke has told me that we will stay there until all the Sith artifacts are read and understood. Mara strongly believes that these artifacts can help us defeat the Emperor once and for all."

Nomi asked Leia, "How long will it take?"

Luke said, "Not long. Hopefully it will give everyone time for all to settle in their new home.

Luke then looked at Eunice, "If you are ready to depart, then all of you can be transported to the great city of the Jedi."

Eunice looked at her husband's coffin for a few seconds. It seemed to her as an eternity. She then looked at Nomi then Luke. "We are ready. Nomi gave Eunice a gentle squeeze on the shoulders and then smiled at Eunice.

When they arrived, the first thing they did was bury Lynn H. Blair to his final resting place. The place was already prepared. Since he was in the Navy, he got full Naval Honored burial reception. All family members were there.

It was Luke and General Davis that gave Eunice the new perfect folded United States of America Flag. Since this was the great city of the Jedi, it was fitting for Luke to represent all Jedi Knights on Eunice's behalf. It was General Davis that represented the SGC and Earth on the behalf of Eunice.

For Eunice to have to go through another funeral was not easy. The first one was hard, but a second time was even harder. A lot of the same emotions that Eunice went through before were coming to life once again. This time Eunice had support from all of her family and her Jedi family.

Master Thon told her, "As long as I am alive, you will never be alone in your life. I have lost many of my friends through death. Some of them meant to me as much as your husband meant to you. I will use all the power I can from the Force to help you through this. It is highly honorable of what you have done for Lynn H. Blair today. I know that it is equally harder for you to have to go through having him buried again." All Eunice could do was to give Master Thon a long loving hug.

After a week, Eunice's daughters with their families left for Earth in the 21st Century. After everyone left except for the family members that were staying, Barbara went to her mother and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Eunice answered, "I am okay. With Master Thon's help as well and the other Jedi, I am over the hurt of my first lost with your father. I can say this with clarity, 'I do not want to go through that again.'"

Barbara smiled at her, "Daddy is here to stay. If he knew what has been happening these past several years, he would have wanted to stay here. I do not think that this great city of the Jedi will ever be hidden from anyone again. It is now alive and ready to be part of life itself. Since this city has been awakened, I believe that our six Jedi will have a lot of adventures to come once this Emperor is dethroned."

While Nomi and Brandon were alone elsewhere in the city, everyone was making secret plans on designing the wedding for those two. As they were trying to decide on the best place to have the wedding, Eunice and Barbara walked in on the conversation. Eunice gave them a suggestion, "I know that Lynn would love to see those two marry. Why not have the wedding near the grave site." They all looked at Eunice with great amazement.

It was Master Thon that finally said, "You have shown us great love and honor here. Your soul is what the Jedi Order is all about. Not only will the wedding take place as you have suggested, but I hereby declare you are a Jedi Knight. Being a Jedi is not controlling the Force, but ability to have love and honor as you have shown us all. I here by name you, Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair."

* * *

As the two love birds were alone Nomi said, "That was a great funeral for your grandfather."

Brandon turned his head away, and appeared distant toward what she said. Nomi gently grabbed her lover's chin, and gently turned his face towards hers.

When he was looking right at her, she smiled. "Tell me your thoughts my love."

Brandon smiled at her, "I was just remembering him. I have had a great childhood because of him." Brandon told Nomi all of what he could remember of the time he spent with his grandfather.

After hearing all what Brandon said, "I wished that I could have been there with you. It would have been great to have spent time with him as all of you have done."

Brandon replied, "It was Nomi. He was great!"

As they continued to walk, Nomi cuddled up to the man she loved. "Brandon the more I know of your great family, the more I love you. It's you that I love no matter what, but to know about your family has enhanced my love towards you. Your family has reminded me why I love you in the first place."

"I love you because of your character, and everything about you. Your family is simply one of those aspects that make up your entire self. I wished that we could get married now, but I want your family to see us get married in the best wedding that they can come up with. I know that before they can give us that wedding, we must eliminate the Emperor once and for all."

"I also believe that with our special abilities of the Force that we might be the only two that can finally do that. Due to that my love, I want you to promise me one thing. If I should die by the Emperor's hand, I want you to end your happiness with me. I want you to find another."

Seeing that Brandon was taken aback by what she said, Nomi smiled at him, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I am sorry to have upset you so. You are my ever most heart beat. If you were the one to die by the Emperor's hand instead of me, I too would be very sad over losing you. As time went by, I know that you would want me to be happy. As I have lost my first love, I know how sad it is to lose the one you love. I also know that he would want me to find another. I have done that with you. Because I have found another, you can do the same thing."

She gave Brandon another smile, and another passionate kiss. This time the kiss was much longer.

It was Brandon that spoke afterwards. "I will do everything in my abilities of the Force to keep you safe at all times no matter what the danger."

Nomi replied, "I too will make that same vow for you my dear sweet love."

* * *

In the 21st Century, Luke and Mara was working very hard on reading and learning all they could from the Sith Artifacts.

Mara said in frustration, "We have read a great deal, and we are not any closer to finding out how we can use these artifacts against the Emperor!"

Luke replied calmly, "We might need to have Daniel look at these. I cannot understand how he can easily find out things so quickly and so accurately.

"We need to test him to see if he is some kind of Jedi."

Luke smiled, "Never know, he could be an Archaeologist Jedi."

Master Vodo was also studying the artifacts with them. "What I have heard from the first Stargate SG-1 team, I believe that they are all Jedi of some form or another, including Teal'c. How can the four of them do all that they have done, and live through it? That boggles my imagination. I know about war and combat throughout my years, and I can tell you that a party of twenty could not have lived through what they have dealt with.

General Davis came in the room where the three of them were. He asked, "How are things going?"

Luke answered, "We have read a great deal General, but we need to read a great deal more. We were talking about getting Daniel in here to help us."

General Davis asked, "I thought only Jedi could read the Sith language?"

Luke answered, "Only Jedi can read the ancient writings, but for some reason Daniel was able not only read them, but all the materials in the great city of the Jedi."

General Davis thought for a moment. "Since no communications work through Stargate in different time periods, or at least this many years distance, I think that you should go to him yourself."

Luke replied, "In that case with your permission, I should leave at once. We need to get this translated correctly, and as soon as we can. We think that Daniel is our only hope."

Luke immediately walked to the Stargate, and used the Force as the ancient Jedi did to travel in time. When he got there, he was greeted by Sam.

She smiled and said, "It is good to see you. I was about to go through the Stargate, and tell you the great news." Sam told Luke about what Eunice said and what Master Thon did for her.

Luke smiled, "From what I have been told about the first Jedi Knights using the Force is secondary to what lies in the mind and soul of a Jedi. She is truly a true Jedi. In all the training new Jedi goes through in become a full Jedi, they can never become a true Jedi until they understand what a Jedi is about. We must start training all Jedi from this day forward on what Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair has done today. This day will not be forgotten for the Jedi. Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair will not be forgotten.

As the two of them walked to where the others were located, Luke told Sam why he came here in the first place.

Sam replied, "Daniel being a so called Archaeologist Jedi would not surprise me one bit. During our time in the SGC, he would find things that I have never seen anyone do ever. He is either this special Jedi, or he just has the gift in finding out things like no other."

When they finally arrived where the others were, Luke greeted Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair with great Jedi honor. "I am not one bit surprised about hearing this, but I am very honored that you are now a part of the Jedi Order."

Luke looked at Master Thon and said, "I have just told Sam that we should be teaching this type of Jedi Honor to all Jedi from this time forward."

"Indeed we should! Being a Jedi is not just using the Force, and having the skills of a lightsaber, but having the right state of mind."

After Luke told everyone why he came here in the first place, Nomi and Brandon walked in.

Brandon said, "Hello Luke. This is a welcome surprise to see you here. What do you think of this city of the Jedi?"

"I have just arrived, and have not yet visited this city."

Nomi asked Luke, "How are the translations doing on those artifacts?"

"That is why I am here. I am here to collect Daniel in helping us to do that."

Master Thon commented as he looked at Nomi and Brandon, "I strongly believe that you two are our only hope in the final steps in defeating the Emperor. I think that you two should go along and help with the translation on those artifacts. Before the four of you depart to the 21st, I want to introduce a new member of the Jedi Order. Let me introduce you to Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair."

Both Nomi and Brandon were wide eyed with excitement. They congratulated her.

After the congratulations, they both looked at Master Thon and asked, "How?"

It was then that Master Thon gave a hardy laugh. He finally said, "By now if not all along you knew that we are planning a big wedding for you two."

Both Nomi and Brandon showed an overly emotional surprised look on their faces. Nomi said, "The mere thought hadn't even begun to speculate about the merest possibility of crossing our mines."

Master Thon smiled, "If you expect us to believe that, then Hutts can fly."

Nomi Sunrider replied, "I have just been in the 21st Century for just a little time. I did not realize that they could do that."

Everyone laughed.

Master Thon continued, "After Master Eunice M. Blair made a suggestion on where your wedding should be performed, it was then that enabled her to become a Master Jedi. She suggested that your wedding should be performed near Lynn H. Blair's grave site."

Both Nomi and Brandon looked at Eunice with a very giant smile on their faces. They both gave her a great big hug to go with it.

Nomi said, "We would be honored to have our wedding there. You are indeed a true Jedi, thank you."

Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair said to Master Thon, "I think that we need to shoo these two if we are going to have this wedding. I am not getting any younger, and the Emperor is not invited, so if these artifacts are the key to keeping him out of this wedding then, all these artifacts needs to be translated."

Master Thon replied, "Well said. I do not want to see any of you two here until the wedding." Before the four of them left, they again congratulated Eunice on her promotion.

As they were walking to the Stargate, Brandon said, "Come to think of it, I am not a bit surprised of my grandmother's promotion. She has shown me great love and honor throughout my life. I strongly believe that it is her attitude that allowed me to become a Jedi in the first place. From what she has taught me through the years, it made me who I am today."

Luke replied, "When I got to know her, I knew that it was her that allowed you to become a Jedi. In that, I believe that only you could have destroyed that Death Star. I also believe that the love that you and Nomi share with each other will allow you to defeat the Emperor once and for all."

When they all arrived at the SGC, Luke told everyone about Eunice.

Master Vodo stated, "I was about to talk with the Jedi Council, I will tell them about her, and to have the Jedi training add this kind of attitude. Indeed this is what a Jedi is all about. Without this type of thinking a Jedi cannot really use the Force to its full potential."

"Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, I too agree with Luke's assessment on her influence on you that led you to become a Jedi. I also strongly believe that it will be up to you and Nomi that will finally eliminate the Emperor. Master Thon and I have been talking over this for a long time. The two of us cannot come up with what this feat is, but we both agree that it will be you two alone."

"Maybe you two need to meditate on the Force before you even get started on helping with the artifacts. Bodo Bass might give you two more insight on what you two need to be focusing on."

Brandon looked at Nomi then back at Master Vodo. "That is a great idea."

After a short time in meditation, Bodo Bass came to them. He said,_** "Master Jedi Brandon Bowers I want to first congratulate you on your grandmother becoming a Master Jedi. She is indeed the true meaning of a Jedi. We were Jedi Knights long before we made that machine which everyone now knows as the Force. A true Jedi represents true love and honor."**_

"_**From that manifestation were we able to build this machine which became the Force. The Force is more than just an energy field of life and everything around us. It is the results of Jedi credo. The Force came to be as it is today because of love and honor."**_

"_**Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair has demonstrated the same Jedi credo. She not only did so for your wedding, but throughout her life. It is that as everyone has stated, 'It is her love that has taught you to become who you are today, even a Jedi.'"**_

"_**Master Brandon your task in becoming a Jedi has not stopped since the destruction of the Death Star. In fact with the love that you and Master Nomi share will bring you to the final demise of the Emperor."**_

_**Brandon replied, "That is why we both have come to you now. Master Vodo suggested to us that we should contact you and find out what we need to focus on in order to fulfill that task."**_

"_**In that I will tell you what you need to know at this time. I can only tell you so much. The rest will be up to both of you to decide."**_

"_**There are a great deal more artifacts, and other information to be found. You will need to start where Mara Jade Skywalker found the Sith Artifacts. When you get there, be careful. You are walking on Dark Force grounds. The place has not been occupied for many, many years, but the Dark-side is still there. I do not know of what dangers you will face. If the Emperor finds out that you are there, you will indeed face abundant countless endangerments."**_

_**Brandon said, "If this task is meant for us, we have no fear in completing it. We have made our vows in protecting one another from any danger. We also have vowed to each other that if one of us does gets killed, the other will go forward in defeating the Emperor."**_

"_**Know this! If nothing else, love is a very powerful ally. It is even stronger than the Force itself. No matter what you will be up against hold fast to the love that you have for each other. You both will survive your ordeals."**_

"_**Nothing is certain in life. All I can tell you that I strongly believe that you two will somehow survive, and become an inspiration as your grandmother has for you Master Brandon. Master Jedi Eunice M. Blair will be remembered as a Jedi throughout time as you two will become."**_

"_**Before I take leave of both of you, remember to constantly hold fast the love you both have for each other. At times it will be difficult. Even though love is a very powerful ally, it is not without its challenges. Now go quickly to your appointed task."**_

After their meditation was over with, they came ever so close to one another. They kissed and caressed each other for a very long time. To them time had no meaning. Their love that had for each other was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

While the two Jedi Masters were communicating with Bodo Bass, Daniel spent time reading the writings on the Sith Artifacts. Unfortunately he came up with the same thing that every Jedi that had studied them.

Daniel said, "It looks like we need to find more artifacts. What we have is a great deal, but what we have is just pieces of a very large jigsaw puzzle. We need to find more pieces. The seven of us had learned that the ancient Jedi had encrypted information in order to keep it from the Dark Jedi. It is possible the ancient Jedi got a hold of these artifacts to help us defeat the Emperor."

Mara said, "If that is the case, that is the first time I heard of any Jedi using any Sith property to use against them."

Daniel replied, "It would make since that it was buried for you to find. I do not think that anyone from the Dark-side would have hidden these artifacts."

Master Vodo stated, "That is an interesting idea you have. We will have to see what Nomi and Brandon finds out from Bodo Bass.

Luke said, "You have been through this a good long time. You need to take a break." When those two love birds finish with Bodo Bass, we will come for you."

It was a time before those two did come back to reveal to everyone else of what they learned. They looked as happy like two teenagers in love as they entered the room.

Trying to hold back a wide smile, Master Vodo asked, "What have you found out from Bodo Bass?"

Nomi answered, "Master Vodo you were right. We were given a task from Bodo Bass. He told us that we are to find more Sith Artifacts."

Brandon stated, "Bodo Bass has told us that the love we have for each other is stronger than the Force itself."

It was then that Master Vodo gave out that wide smile that he was trying to hold back. "That is why you two took so long before coming out?"

Nomi smiled back at Master Vodo, "You know we would not do anything like that before we were married, but yes that was the reason for us taking so long as you put it."

Nomi and Brandon looked at each other. It seemed like no time passed.

It was Mara Jade that rudely interrupted the mind link between them.

They looked at Mara Jade and smiled.

Nomi asked, "How long was it this time?"

Mara Jade smiled, "You still hold your old record, but this is not the time for breaking records."

Nomi smiled, "Record breaker pooper."

Mara gave her a smile almost as big as Master Vodo's smile. "If you break the Emperor, then you will have a record to hold for all time."

Brandon replied, "If you will have them dial the chevrons to where you found these Sith Artifacts, we will do just that."

The chevrons were dialed.

Mara Jade gave them a big hug, and told them to be very careful. "I know what the Dark-side can do. The love that you have for each other will protect you, but never let your guard down one bit."

They told her that they will be careful, and they will return safely.


	17. Chapter 17 New Allies

**Chapter 17: New Allies**

When they got to the other side of the wormhole, the place they arrived at was empty. They had to walk through two rooms of a very large hallway to find a room that had something in it.

On one the doorways in that room had a type of cuneiform script. It was Brandon that had to use the Force to translate what it said.

Brandon read it out loud to Nomi, "Library of the Akkadians."

After reading it, Brandon had a puzzled look on his face. "That is very interesting. There is a period in Earth's history that had the same name, Akkadian."

Nomi replied, "It is up to us to read these books, and learn what we can from these Akkadians. These people might just be allies of the ancient Jedi since the ancient Jedi are from Earth."

When they walked into the library, they found out that it was very large with endless materials to read. Brandon said, "I think that we need to call the others over here. We will need help in reading all this."

Nomi said jokingly, "All we need is Daniel."

Brandon smiled at her, and they both went back to the Stargate to ask for help.

Nomi and Brandon entered the SGC. Mara stated, "That was quick."

Brandon told them what they found. "We need Daniel, and a few other Jedi in this library. The Library is humongous!"

Mara asked confusingly, "What library?"

Nomi told them that Brandon read a sign that stated, "Library of the Akkadians."

Brandon commented, "I think this time it was a simple coincident that we found this library so quickly."

Mara said, "It is not. It was you that read that writing. If it was not for you in reading it, you two would not have entered. How long it took you to find it is not the important thing. What is important is that you two found this library. After we came to your world, Luke and I have been reading a great deal on ancient history of Earth. I too am very interested in knowing about these Akkadians."

Master Vodo used the Force to establish a wormhole connection with the Stargate that was in the great city of the Jedi. As expected, there was no one there to greet him. He used the Force to find Sam and the others.

After a short walk Master Vodo finally came up to them.

Jack stated, "Don't tell me, Nomi and Brandon has found something important."

Master Vodo gave out a wide smile and said, "What else."

He told them about what they discovered.

Sam, Emily, and Ben gathered their belongings and went back to the SGC.

When they all arrived back, Master Vodo said, "I will stay here at the SGC until I am needed elsewhere. Please keep us informed on your progress."

Sam assured him that they would. If these Akkadians are friends of the ancient Jedi, then what we find in this library can be very helpful to us.

After Daniel gathered all the equipment that he would need, General Davis commanded, "Dial in the destination."

When all chevrons were dialed and the wormhole was established, everyone went through the Stargate. Hearing the Stargate dial on their end, Mara was the one that greeted them and walked them to the library.

When they all entered, Sam asked, "What have you three found out so far?

Nomi answered, "We have not found out that much, but we have confirmed that they are friends with the ancient Jedi, and something very interesting."

Nomi looked at Brandon to allow him to tell the new arrivals the news.

Brandon smiled and told everyone what they discovered. "These Akkadians are descendants of the Akkadians from Earth history."

Sam interrupted, "You said they are descendants. You mean these Akkadians are alive?

Brandon smiled, "Yes they are alive. They are not here on this planet, but yes they are alive."

Ben asked, "How do we reach these Akkadians?"

Brandon showed them the book that answered that question. The book also had information that they are powerful with the Light side of the Force.

Emily stated, "We will need them to help us fight the Emperor. I am sure that the Emperor is building an army that will out fight our forces since he knows all about Earth and its allies."

Brandon said, "That is why Nomi and I will be talking with them."

He looked at his Master, "I would like for you to go with us. You and I should stay together. Since Mara has found Sith Artifacts here, it would not be a smart idea for us to be separated."

Ben asked, "Can we go along with all of you?"

Sam answered, "Yes, you and Emily can go with us, but the rest of you need to stay here. The more that is doing research in this library the better."

Sam looked at Nomi and Brandon, "We better get going."

They said their farewells to everyone and went to the Stargate to meet these Akkadians.

Indeed the Emperor was building up a very gigantic army. This army was not simply a clone army as it was during the clone wars. This army was created by means of cellular mitosis by the Dark powers of the Force.

These creatures are a lot more powerful and obedient than the storm troopers were during the clone wars. The storm troopers were designed to take over the galaxy. This army is created for one thing, and one thing only, to completely and totally destroy all Jedi Knights.

By having the Jedi Knights removed completely, the Emperor will be able to not only take over the galaxy but the entire universe without any trouble whatsoever. The Asgards will not be able to stop the Emperor alone.

* * *

The Emperor said to Enki, "You have done well in creating those clones. Everyone on Earth even those Asgards thought that they destroyed you. They have done nothing but play right into my hands. By seeing them fight, I was able to know their strengths and weaknesses. Now I know how to destroy everyone on Earth, and completely destroy all the Jedi Knights."

Enki asked, "What about Jedi Master Nomi Sunrider and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers? Are they still a threat to our goals?"

The Emperor answered, "Yes those two Jedi are very powerful indeed. With Master Sam O'Neill, her husband, and those two young Jedi, it makes our plans harder. In fact, those Jedi could even destroy me."

Enki replied, "I thought that neither side of the Force could be destroyed."

The Emperor commented, "That is true, but they can destroy me by not allowing me to come out into this existence any more. It will take a great deal to do this, but it can be done. That is why I have been growing this grand army from the beginning."

"I have been doing this before the Clone Wars. I was planning to use this army on the Jedi without the use of the storm troopers, but I was not able to have enough for my plans to succeed. Now I will in a short time have the armies that I wanted to use in the first place. With the larger numbers in this army no one will be able to defeat me."

Enki asked, "How long will it take before anyone can find out about it?"

The Emperor just laughed. "Don't worry about them finding out. If anyone knew about this army, they would have done something about it a long time ago. Do not fear my friend. The only time they will know about this army is when I let them know about it. When that time comes, they will be fighting them. They will be defeated by them totally."

* * *

As the five Jedi and Dentralla went through the Stargate to have a conversation with the Akkadians, they found three people were waiting for them on the other side of the wormhole.

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers knew by the use of the Force that one was the leader, one was the Second in command, and the other was the leader of Akkadian military.

The leader of the Akkadians spoke, "Greetings Jedi. I am Sargon."

Sargon smiled and continued, "No I am not the Sargon the Great from Earth's past. The one on my left is my second in command. His name is Nar. My General of my armies is called Ram."

Brandon replied, "Thank you for your greeting us. I take it that you three are Jedi Knight since you were here waiting for us."

"All of the Akkadians are Jedi. It was by the Force that I knew all of you would come, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Sam commented, "You must be very powerful with the Force to be able to know our names."

"We are very powerful with the Force, but it was not by the Force that we knew your names. Ever since the Jedi have been on Earth, we have been keeping a constant eye out on everything that has been going on with Earth. Since then we have been preparing a grand army to finally fight the Emperor and his grand army that he has been growing since the Clone Wars."

Sam went wide eyed in shock, "How could he have built this army without anyone knowing about it?"

"We have just found out about it ourselves a few months ago. The Emperor has used all the power of the Dark-side to keep it a secret. All we know is that it is a very large army that has been grown by cellular mitosis by the Dark powers of the Force. It will not be long for this army to be complete."

Nomi asked Sargon, "How long will your forces be ready to fight this grand army of the Emperor's?"

"We are ready now. It will be a little time for Earth to be ready. The Force has been strong with the Jedi on Earth, but the training is not yet complete."

Ben said, "When you are ready to go to Earth, my sister and I will represent you while these Jedi Masters work with your armies here.

Ram asked, "Will Master Vodo be on Earth?"

Nomi showed a puzzled look. "How do you know Master Vodo? We all came over 4,000 years in the past."

Ram smiled, "Nomi have you not forgotten that the ancient Jedi knows how to travel in time. The Jedi has taught the Akkadians how to travel in time by the use of the Stargate. We Akkadians have passed this knowledge through generations. Master Vodo and I are very good friends. I am surprised that he did not tell you about me."

Nomi said, "I guess he did not tell me because of he was concerned about the time line being in peril."

Nar busted out with laughter. "The so called "grandfather paradox" is not true. If going through time would change the events, then the Asgards would not have shown the Jedi how to travel in time to begin with."

Sam asked, "Can Emperor Palpatine go back in time and destroy all these ancient Jedi?"

Sargon answered, "The Emperor plans were not to destroy the Jedi of the past, but to destroy the machine that we call the Light-side of the Force. He would not succeed even if all the Jedi Knight has not interfered with his plans."

"If I can restate your question, 'can the Emperor go back in time and fulfill his plan?' The answer is no. Just the same he will do his very best after he destroys every Jedi Knight in this time. Even if he cannot destroy the Light-side of the Force, he can at least be content in having all the Jedi dead."

Brandon asked, "Since the ancient Jedi can travel in time, can they help us fight the Emperor now?"

Ram said, "Since the Emperor cannot change the past, neither can a Jedi go into the future to alter the course of history. History is history no matter what time it is in. What will be to us has been recorded by someone living in our future. To us it has not been written so fate does not apply to us, but just the same the ancient Jedi cannot help us."

Sargon saw that the arrivals were confused. "At times it is confusing to all of us. We just come to accept it, even if we do not fully understand it."

Emily finally said, "It makes perfect sense. Let's say that I will make a big mistake that I could have avoided if I was more careful. Having someone come to me, and correct me before I make that mistake will destroy my personal freedom. The reason for fighting the Emperor in the first place is to protect the privacy and freedom of all."

Sargon was amazed of this young Jedi's thinking, and what she said. "For what you have said here today, I hereby declare you and Ben are full Jedi Knights. I also declare that Jack O'Neill a full Jedi Knight. You three will now be called Master Jedi. Sam, I will let you tell Jack himself the great news."

"Before you two represent us Akkadians to your world, I would love for you six to be our dinner guest. There is one thing that I do not like to do is to go on a diplomatic meeting with an empty stomach."

Everyone laughed.

"This dinner will be in the honor of you three becoming Master Jedi."

Brandon looked at his niece and nephew in silence with a very large smile on his face. When the two of them looked at their Uncle, they both gave him a full Jedi bow.

Emily said, "Even though Yoda and Jolinar enabled us to have the use of the Force, it was your training us that allowed us to be Master Jedi." The two of them gave their uncle a big hug, and their thanks.

The dinner was indeed celebrated in Master Jedi Emily and Master Jedi Ben Aaron's honor. Every Akkadian cheered for them both as well as for Jack which was not at the dinner celebration.

The celebration went on for hours. When it was finally over, the now five Master Jedi met at the Stargate with Sargon. Sam gave Emily and Ben a personal congratulation, and a big hug for each of them. Sam said to them both, "I am very happy to have been able to meet your uncle so this day could have been possible."

Nomi also gave her personal congratulations to the two new Master Jedi. Emily said to Nomi, "I cannot wait for you and my uncle to get married so that you can be an official part of our family. As far as I am concerned you are part of our family like Sam is to us."

Ben completely agreed on what his sister has just said. The three of them departed through the Stargate to the SGC on Earth.

Now that Nar is in command, his first duty was to give rooms to the remaining guest. "Please let me give you the best VIP rooms that we have to offer.

Sam replied to his offer, "That would be great. We will need the rest. I am sure that we will be very busy tomorrow."

Nar commented, "There is a great deal to show and tell you. When this battle with the Emperor's new army does arrive, it will be a very hard and nasty battle. Like Sargon said, 'we have been watching you all very closely.' We also believe that Master Jedi Nomi Sunrider and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers have the biggest part in defeating the Emperor."

Nar then looked at Nomi and Brandon and continued, "Even though I will show and tell you all, you are not to be a part of the major battle. Your jobs will be to confront the Emperor himself, and destroy him directly. Master Jedi Emily and Ben Aaron as well as Master Sam and Jack O'Neill will accompany you, but it will be up to you two only to confront the Emperor."

Brandon replied, "It is settled. The four of them will be guarding our backs while Nomi and I take down the Emperor."

Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Master Emily and Ben Aaron arrived with Sargon, they were greeted by Christi and Chip. Emily and Ben gave their parents a hug.

Ben announced Master Sargon to everyone. After everyone knew that Sargon was a Jedi, it was Sargon that announced the new titles for Emily and Ben as well as for Jack O'Neill. He also told them what Emily has said right before they became Master Jedi Knights. Everyone was ever so happy for the three of them.

Right then Master Vodo walked in on them. When he saw Sargon, Master Vodo said, "I thought I smelled a smelly Akkadian in this place."

Master Vodo smiled and greeted his Akkadian friend warmly. After the pleasantries between them it was Sargon that grumbled. He asked, "Vodo you old goat. Why did you not tell Nomi Sunrider that we were there in your time on Ambria? You know that the time line cannot be changed by anyone."

Master Vodo answered, "At that time we simply did not know Nomi Sunrider. Neither Master Thon nor myself did not think of mentioning it to her."

Sargon replied, "I guess that excuse will have to do, but you are still and old goat." They both laughed.

Before they all departed Sargon introduced Emily and Ben as Master Jedi. Master Vodo congratulated them both.

Ben said, "Please do not tell Jack. Sam wants to do it herself. They should be arriving here shortly with the Akkadian army."

General Davis said, "We will have this place ready for them when they arrive. I got Jack back to the City of the Jedi. I will make sure that he stays there until Sam and the others come back. In fact it is about time for SG3 team to be sent over there. If Master Vodo could do the honor in using the Force to enable the SG3 team to go there, I will have the SG3 team keep Jack too busy for him to even think about coming to the SGC."

When the SG3 team arrived, General Davis gave them additional orders in dealing with Jack. After that, Master Vodo sent them to their destination.

When the SG3 team arrived, they did not tell anyone about Emily and Ben's promotion. They did not want Jack to find out about it. They had to keep it a secret even from the family of Emily and Ben.

When the leader of the SG3 team found Jack, Jack was starting to get bored. Colonel James Wade saw this, and used his tack to get Jack into doing something.

Even though Jack has been retired from service for several years, he will always be a military officer. Jack knew that he was a Jedi and always will be, but his first love is the military, especially the Air Force.

When Colonel Wade offered him a chance to be a part of the Air Force once again, he took it with open arms. Colonel Wade got Jack to be in charge of the entire security over the Jedi city. Jack had coordinated this type of thing all the time when he was a Colonel with the SGC. Jack asked Colonel Wade for a report from every unit of the security team.

While Jack has been kept busy, Master Sargon wanted to talk with the people of Earth about what the Akkadians have found out about the Emperor's army, and what they are doing about it.

After hearing Master Jedi Sargon tell his story to everyone at the SGC, General Davis immediately took his comlink out, and tried to contact Princess Leia. When she replied on her end, General Davis told everything that Master Jedi Sargon said. He also told her about the promotions of Emily, Ben, and Jack.

Leia said, "I will be there at the SGC as quickly as I can, so I can congratulate those two. I take it that Sam is going to tell Jack this herself?"

General Davis replied, "Yes she does. I got him busy in dealing with the security of the Jedi city."

Before turning off her comlink she said, "I will contact the President myself on this matter. It's about time I contact him anyhow. I will see you all then."

General Davis asked Master Sargon, "How big is your army at this time?"

Sargon answered, "It is nearly 7,000 troops that are all Jedi Knights. In fact all Akkadians are Jedi Knights. We are more than ready to fight this army that the Emperor has been developing. With the help of the Asgards, Jedi Knights here on Earth, and everyone else, we will defeat this army. Let it be known, it will be a bloody fight. From what us Akkadians has found out about this army of the Emperor, they are designed to fight the Jedi. This means they will fight hard and to the death."

General Davis replied, "So will we. We fought hard with these Goa'uld before, and we can fight hard with anything that the Emperor throws at us. The Jedi Knights has done so much for Earth already. Everyone on Earth will not do anything less. We owe them our lives. If this army takes more than half of the population of Earth with them during this battle, we will continue to fight until this army of the Emperor's is no more. Life has been going on this planet for a great many years. I strongly believe that life will thrive many more years to come."

* * *

It was morning on the planet, Maram-Sin, where Sam, Dentralla, Nomi, and Brandon were on. They got cleaned up, dressed with clean clothes that Nar provided for them. They met Nar where he said he would be.

Nar smiled at them and asked, "Did you all sleep well?

Nomi smiled, "Yes we did, thank you."

"Let me give you a tour of the place and our military forces. As they were walking, Nar talked with them about all they have found out about the Emperor's army, and what they have been planning for it.

Sam replied, "Earth is ready to fight this army with your help. Do you know if the Emperor knows about your plans and army?"

"We too have been shielding our plans. Even though we saw through the Emperor's security blanket over his army, we do not think that the Emperor even knows that we exist less alone our giant army. You did not even know about us until Nomi and Brandon found out we existed."

Brandon said, "Talking about that library, why were Nomi and I were able to find the library with no time at all, and Mara Jade Skywalker and her team did not know it existed?"

"The Jedi library is for Jedi only."

Sam asked, "Then Daniel is a Jedi?"

Nar smiled, "Yes and no. He has the gift of finding information with great skills and performance. If it was not for Doctor Daniel Jackson, none of you Jedi will be able to be here with us. I cannot state that if Daniel is this Archaeologist Jedi that all of you have called him, but if that is the case, then I can say that he is an Archaeologist Jedi."

Nomi asked, "What information will the others find at your Jedi library?"

Nar answered her with great enthusiasm. They have and will find a great deal about the ancient Jedi. Our library has the most important knowledge of the ancient Jedi. That is why we think that the Emperor does not know that we exist. If he knew about that library, the Jedi of today will be in more danger than they are in now."

"To continue to answer your question Master Jedi Brandon, Mara Jade Skywalker was a Jedi, but the others were not. When you and Master Jedi Nomi came through the Stargate to the same location, we did not hide the library from you. We simply used the Force to guide you to the library."

"We knew that it was time for us to reveal ourselves to Earth and all the Jedi. Since we are ready militarily, all of us can now plan our final steps in destroying the Emperor once and for all."

Sam commented, "From what you have told us about Enki's cloning during that battle Earth and the Asgards had with them, Jack will not be happy about it."

Nar replied, "Neither were we when we found out about it. Maybe this time Jack himself will eliminate Enki."

Sam smiled, "That would make him very happy. I would not mind watching it myself. When we were the SG1, we had major problems with him when he was Apophis. It would be great to see him down for good."

Nar continued with the tour, and gave more information about the Akkadian's strategies in dealing with the Emperor's army with fewer casualties. Nar even told them about the history of the ancient Jedi that the others have learned from the library. This information was indeed very important.

There are other things that are waiting to be found by our six Jedi. Before they can do this they must use all their power of the Force to finally defeat the Emperor or all will be lost including the Jedi's past.


End file.
